When we meet
by Nocturna-life
Summary: Kakashi has lost everyone from his past and he's not quite able to move on completely. the encounter with a grass ninja makes it even more difficult for him. KakaObi , KakaIru. Shounen-ai. AU where Obito is still alive. R&R please
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Kakashi has lost everyone from his past and he's not quite able to move on completely. the encounter with a grass ninja makes it even more difficult for him. YAOI/Shounen-ai don't like don't read! You have been warned!

**Rating:** T – Violence, non-explicit adult themes and language (because I have a foul mouth myself lol)

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Drama, Action

**Timing:** right after the time skip (so beginning Shippuden), why? Cuss I hate that so many people die (NOT SPOILING ANYTHING! I'm not naming anyone! X3)

**Pairings:** Kakashi x Obito , Kakashi x Iruka , mentioning of Obito x Rin.  
- there are more but those are the main couples -

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

He winced as he pulled his hand away from her grasp feeling that the right side of his body protested against the movement under the heavy weight on top of him, he had hoped that pulling his hand back would make her move faster, he couldn't see them but he felt their presence near him.  
They had to leave, he knew they had to. He heard his teammate call out to her, desperation in his voice, he knew it too, they had to leave .. soon.  
She didn't react and stayed still beside him, he felt her stare, he heard her breath shaking, he didn't want her to cry, didn't want to cause her pain but she had to leave. That's why when he felt her reach out for his hand again, he pulled away.  
the ground started shaking and he knew that the Iwagakure ninja's reinforcements had arrived, that and the fact that his teammate furthest away from him had gasped. He heard his teammate call out to the kunoichi again, when he didn't feel her presence leave he tried by calling her name, forcing her to leave him behind. He finally felt her presence leave and heard her call out to him, still hearing the tears in her voice, it broke his heart to know that he was the cause of her pain, still .. he was glad to feel his heart hurt, it reminded him that he was still alive, he knew it wouldn't last much longer and that the pain would fade, he just hoped that his team would be safe.  
his body started cooling down and he felt himself becoming weaker, not capable of fighting the pain much longer, before his mind would go blank he heard his enemy … no, his best friend call out to him, the sorrow and guilt that covered his friend's voice sent another pain throughout his heart.  
'_ still alive '_ he reminded himself, he smiled slightly as he felt himself fade away _' i wish I had more time with them '_

A groan escaped his lips when he felt the weight being lifted from his body, he heard voices but couldn't clearly make out what they were saying.  
He opened his right eye waiting for his vision to focus, he didn't bother opening his left, knowing he couldn't see through it. The figures above him didn't show any detail and all he saw was colours and shapes.  
his left hand formed to a fist scratching at the soil beneath him, he could admit easily that he was scared, anyone could be standing there, even the enemy preparing to finish him off . He wished his vision would focus so that he could recognise whoever was standing near him. That however was too much to ask for, both his body and mind was too weak to make anything work including his sight and hearing.  
One of the silhouettes moved closer and he knew the person was kneeling beside him, the voice he heard was still blurry but he could make something out of it, the voice was young and feminine. What she said wasn't directed to him but to the person with her, she was talking about sensing his chakra and before he even realized what was happening he felt himself being lifted by the taller silhouette.  
He felt his eyelid going heavy again and felt the rest of his strength disappear slowly, the last thing he heard was the girls voice wondering if he would make it.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Prologue is done ^^ I hope you guys like it, do tell me if you do though lol I'll keep writing if I keep getting reviews.

i know i didn't write any names, i did that on purpose btw ^^ the other chapters won't be written like that, there will be dialogues and the chapters will be longer as well. i just wanted the Prologue to be written like this i do hope people like it ^^

FYI I'm Belgian so sorry if there are spelling mistakes I did my best ^^

Chapter 1 should be up soon, this is just to spike your interest ^^ I hope I did well =3


	2. Kusagakure

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**CHAPTER 1 - KUSAGAKURE**

" itadakimasu ! " the white haired shinobi cringed and held his right hand to his ear hoping it would somehow heal the pain at his eardrum, he glanced over at his yellow headed companion, who was now gorging down yet another bowl of ramen.

" Naruto! That's your 5th bowl already! How you stay so slim I'll never understand " the pinked haired kunoichi on the other side of Naruto scowled at her team mate very tempted to just snatch the bowl away from him. As if he sensed it he hugged the bowl close to him, not once stopping to finish of what was left in the bowl. he let out a satisfied sigh, pushed the bowl forward and put a hand on his now engulfed stomach.

he grinned at his female companion " I just work it all off in training Sakura-chan! Oh.." he leaned closer to Sakura and poked her arm slightly " maybe you should go with me .. I think you've gained some wei-"

Sakura lunged up and grabbed him by his collar growling at him dangerously " What did you say? "

Naruto closed his eyes and gave a light smile out of fear " n-nothing Sakura-chan " as Sakura kept hold of her teammate and naruto whimpered in fear of his life, their former Sensei smiled contently at the both of them _' seems things haven't changed that much after all'_ he was glad that Naruto had returned to Konoha, things were getting way too quiet without him causing trouble, even though Konohamaru was doing his best to carry on Naruto's way of living. He sighed, he still couldn't believe that Naruto and Sakura got the bells from him, it was so easy when they were younger. He flipped the green book in front of him a couple of times glaring at it, his former students knew him too well. Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Naruto put the bowl he just finished onto the little tower he was building, the older shinobi knew very well what was going happen next and spoke up before Naruto could speak to Teuchi-san behind the counter.

"Naruto, if you ask for another bowl I'll take back my promise of taking the two of you out for diner " the young blonde looked up at his sensei and wrinkled his nose a bit in confusion

" meaning? "

" meaning, that if you dare ask for a refill you will pay for the three of us "

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest, admitting defeat. It was already quite late when the 3 of them walked along the streets of Konoha. Kakashi walked a few steps behind his two younger companions as he listened to the 2 of them talking, well ..talking, Naruto was complaining that he was still hungry and Sakura told him to stop whining already, when Naruto pouted and hung his head after Sakura's blunt comment, Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he looked at the blonde _' he's just like you…Obito'_

xxxx

the young ninja groaned as she closed the door behind her, as a grass ninja her missions mainly exists out of rebuilding or back up tasks, due to the fact that Kusa is always caught in the middle of battles between Konoha and Iwa their leader thought it was better to not make too much enemies and the fact that Kusa isn't very big made them an easy target as well. She sighed as she shuffled through the streets, jumping aside once and a while for running children. Kusa was a blooming village, they had a lot of young people all wanting to become a shinobi and serve their country. She laughed a little at this though, being a grass ninja wasn't that special, it wasn't like they did anything special or exiting. Currently Konoha had some rebuilding to do and as Kusa and Konoha are allies they had to help. She was ok with helping out their allies what she wasn't ok with is that she will have to explain to her teammate yet again why he couldn't join them. She put up a smile as she saw him sit a little further in the meadow, she noted that his skin was glistening under the bright sun and she assumed he had been training again, that and the fact that he was massaging his own right leg. She frowned and walked closer to him _' he's overdone it again '_ . as he sensed her coming near he turned his head completely to the left so he could see her, his left eye was covered with bandages so he had limited eyesight. Having limited eyesight did force his hearing to evolve dramatically and she was very sure that he had heard her coming when she wasn't even close to the meadow.

" what's up Mia? " he asked as he closed his eye slightly shielding it from the sun.

she smiled and kneeled beside him " not much .. " she reached over to his hands that were putting pressure on his right leg and replaced them with her own, allowing him to lean back a little. When she felt the tensed muscles in his leg she glared at him, her glare was shot back with a goofy little grin. She shook her head and new that the glare was gone already, she had tried being angry at him millions of times but he was the kind of person you couldn't stay angry at. " you know you can't overdo it, your leg isn't fully healed yet" she looked up as she heard him sigh, he was looking down at the grass and was picking at it, flicking strands of grass at her once and a while. She smiled, the guy was 29 and still behaved like a child, not dramatically like brain damaged but just ..childish. but that's why everyone liked him really.

Mia was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her teammate's voice " so ..what did Kaida-sama needed you for? " she groaned again, she totally forgot about the mission.

" oh, there is a new assigned mission " she saw his face lit up "… rebuilding " his face fell a little but he still had a smile.

" fair enough, where? "

she sighed "..Konoha " even the smile on his face left now and was turned into a frown

" let me guess.. I can't go? "

" you're needed here " she tried smiling lightly at him.

he huffed and laid down in the grass , turning his face away from her " sure I am "

she let go of his leg and sat back, she knew he was annoyed and he'd rather not have her touch him. Every time they had a mission involving Konoha he was pulled off the team, he had confronted her, their other teammate; Leran and Kaida-sama several times, both her and Leran always said they didn't know, Kaida-sama said it was coincidence. It was a lame excuse, he wasn't stupid, he knew something was going on. Mia sighed and moved a few lime green strands from her face tucking them behind her ear, she glanced over at his forehead protector and followed the zigzag line engraved in it, maybe she should give him back the other forehead protector..she'd wanted to show him it before but Kaida-sama told her not to. She bit down on her bottom lip _' if konoha finds out what we're doing, they'll declare a war'_ she stood up, casting a shadow over the male's body. He still wouldn't look at her and she knew it was best for her to leave for the mission " please don't be angry " when he didn't react she sighed again " I'll see you when we get back " with that said she flashed off.

when she was gone he sad up and glared at the spot where his teammate had just stood. He huffed and stood up, he decided he should go home, he'd have another heated talk with Kaida later.

* * *

**Authors Note**

riiight ok ^^ i think i made it quite obvious lol maybe a little too ... hmmm *ponders*

anyway i'm not sure about this chapter it's sorta just to let you guys know how things are now-a-days.  
well hope u like it anyway.

i'm constantly saying leader cuss the hidden Grass village doesn't have a Kage ...they would have one if i knew which land they belonged to! grrrr believe me i looked it up, it's never mentioned where Kusa belongs. damn you Obito for dying in a land with no information at al

Chapter 2 will be up soon hopefully ...and will hopefully be a little more interesting as this chapter was mainly information ^^; i'm sorry

aaaand again sorry for spelling mistakes, i did my best ^^


	3. Remembering you

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - Remembering you  
**

_he watched his teammate throw kunais at the target a few feet away from him. He couldn't help but stare at the movement of the muscles throughout the other boy's body. The older boy felt a blush form across his cheeks as he realised he was staring at his teammate's body, he tried to hide his reddening face by lowering his head so that black strands fell over his eyes. He was fidgeting with the end of his shirt as he realised the younger boy was standing before him, glancing down _

_" are you ok Obito? You're not getting sick are you? "_

__

Obito didn't look up, he didn't dare to, he knew his face was beet red and the boy in front of him wasn't allowed to see, so he just shook his head, still fidgeting with his shirt.

" you sure? "the soon to be Jounin kneeled down before his friend and placed a hand on the black haired shinobi's forehead measuring his temperature. Obito heard his teammate sigh and suddenly felt the hand leave his forehead, his heart fell a little when the contact between the two had left, but it allowed him to relax as well. Not for long though, Obito gasped when his crush leaned over and placed their foreheads together, if it was possible, Obito was pretty sure his face had gotten even redder. He didn't know when it happened or how but at some point he .. Obito Uchiha had developed feelings for his male teammate. He used to hate the silver haired boy but now his stomach tightened whenever he was near and Obito would get nervous and fidget with whatever he would have in his hands, he felt ridiculous, he felt like some teenage girl who was head over heels in love with some boy. Obito had tried to suppress his feelings and telling himself it was just a faze that he was going through, now he just tried to act normal toward his teammate, but he caught himself staring millions of times and Obito felt so ashamed when that happened. He couldn't help but check out the younger boy whenever he got the chance.

Obito felt a hand caress his cheek and he realised he had been daydreaming, he focussed on the boy in front of him again and released a breath he forgot he had taken. He felt the other boy move slightly closer, feeling the younger chuunin's breath ghost over his own lips. Obito's eyes slid closer slowly waiting for the contact he had been dreaming about for so long, he took in another breath, feeling his heart pound hard against his chest.

" k'shi.. "

Obito winced as he heard a loud pounding on his front door, he groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eye. As he swung his legs out of his bed he glanced down at his feet, biting his bottom lip. He's been dreaming like that for a while now, he was very sure that it was him in his dream … just a lot younger, but he didn't know the other boy, he seemed familiar but Obito couldn't put a name on him. Obito also didn't know if they were dreams or memories…the idea of them being memories made him blush.

He liked to think they were, Obito didn't remember anything before Grass found him, the idea of someone out there that could tell him who exactly he was made him nervous, the idea of someone out there that made him feel like the silver haired boy in his dreams made him feel, made him even more nervous. It were his dreams that caused him to not ..love anyone, Obito knew that even though he was scared he was still quite good looking. Women from Kusa had shown interest in him and he's even gone out with some people or even tried a relationship with them, but when you're in a relationship it's generally not good to think and dream of someone else and it's definitely not good when you talk in your sleep and say the name of the man you're dreaming about, but you yourself can't remember the name. so when the next morning your girlfriend confronts you with it and all you ask is what the name was … yea, not a good impression.

Loud pounding from his door made Obito snap out of his thoughts and he growled lightly, shuffling toward his door. He looked outside and saw the sun hadn't even rise yet, Obito cursed silently, he could have dreamed further.

" someone better be dying! " he made an attempt to swing the door open as he yelled at whoever was waking him up at this ungodly hour.

" don't say that too loud Obito " the dark haired ninja scowled at the man at his door.

" what do you want Gado? " the man at his door grinned down at him, Gado was a Jounin from Kusa, he was well respected but oh so annoying and arrogant.

" the team that was sent to Konoha reported that the ninjas working on the storage building need protection, they've been attacked before so they need ninjas who are specialised in spying and moving really fast " Gado grinned again and ruffled Obito's black hair " well in your case teleporting "

Obito raised an eyebrow in confusion " they're sending me to Konoha? "

the taller man tilted his head slightly making his normally slinked back blond hair fall over his forehead protector " not really, Kaida only asked me.. but like hell I'm doing this alone so I'm asking if you'd like to assist me " Obito grinned, of course Gado didn't know about Kaida's 'keep Obito away from Konoha' plan.

the smaller ninja slapped Gado on his shoulder and grinned broadly " yea I'll help you out, I'll be out in a minute " Obito went back inside closing the door, getting ready as fast as he could while grinning his head off _' yea, suck on that Kaida '_

xxxx

Kakashi walked down the streets of konoha, up to his daily routine of visiting the memorial stone and apologizing to Obito yet again. As Kakashi walked onto the training grounds where the memorial stone was placed, he recognized the man standing in front of the stone. Kakashi removed his hands out of his pockets and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

" Iruka? " the brunette turned around and looked at the jounin behind him, he smiled lightly and leaned his head against Kakashi's shoulder sighing softly.

" I just came here to visit my parents " Kakashi didn't react apart from a slight nod, Iruka looked up at the older man and was about to ask Kakashi why he was here but knew he wouldn't answer. The Chuunin had asked before and just got told that Kakashi rather not bother him with it. He was fine with it, he allowed kakashi his secrets, at first Iruka was paranoid about the jounin's strange habits, but kakashi assured him he only went to the memorial stone. The two of them had been dating for a while now even though the older ninja was a closed book and didn't let Iruka in on his personal life that much but Iruka was ok with how things were ..well kind of, he hoped that Kakashi would open up more but he just needed more time. Iruka kissed his lover quickly on the cheek above his mask and turned away.

" I'll see you at noon? " he asked smiling up at the silver haired man who smiled back and nodded.

as Iruka left, kakashi moved closer to the stone and moved his fingers over the name of the boy that had found his way closest to the jounin's heart than anyone else ever could have. Kakashi felt guilt gnaw at him, he cared a lot for Iruka and he'd never want to hurt him but Obito seemed to have left a deeper mark on him than he had expected. Kakashi wanted to move on, it's been 16 years.. kakashi should have moved on, but discarding the feelings Obito gave him was impossible. Kakashi smiled lightly and moved his hand to where his left eye was. It's like Obito didn't want him to forget.

* * *

Author Note:

righty end of chapter 2 ^-^ i sorta liked it lol but you guys tell me what you think ok? i like knowing if i'm writing an interesting story.  
i haven't had ANY comment at al on here =( makes me a sad pufferfish. luckily for me a lot of people comment on DA so i'll keep writing this story. i will however stop writing if people show no interest soooo please **Read and Review **=( i want to know if you guys like this!


	4. Konoha

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

**CHAPTER 3 - Konoha  
**

" Obito! Will you calm down? What's with the rush? "

the dark haired shinobi didn't pay attention to his companion's plea to go slower and just sped up a bit more, earning a groan from the blonde following him.  
" you're acting like you've never been to Konoha before! " Obito stopped on the next tree branch and waited for Gado to catch up with him, who after a minute landed next to him with a huff. " do you have a secret girlfriend in Konoha or something? " that remark only gained him a growl from the slightly shorter shinobi next to him " .. just wondering dude "

the Uchiha cracked his stiffening right shoulder and started jumping from one tree branch to the other again. " don't have a girlfriend Gado "

the blonde grinned and pursued his comrade "of course not, hey! At least we'll be in Konoha at sunrise if we keep this up! We entered the fire nation way before schedule as well "

the brunette looked over his shoulder and smiled " stop complaining then, if we reach Konoha early, you can rest in a bed instead of the ground "

Gado blinked a few times before he mumbled a response " ah .. I hadn't thought about that " a smirk formed on his lips and he sped up till he reached Obito just to slap him on the shoulder " you're smarter than people give you credit for"

Obito stopped and glared at the back of the running blonde " ..What? ..w-what's that supposed to mean! " the blonde laughed at the other's whimper, which caused Obito to frown more before following him "Gado! What do you mean? "

xxxx

Jiraya leaned against the cupboard after Tsunade told him for the millionth time that she didn't have time for him. Apparently she had to greet a grass ninja that was send to keep an eye on the building site.

" what are you still doing here Jiraya "

he looked over at the annoyed blonde at the desk and smiled at her " waiting until you're done " she growled at him and was about to say something before there was a knock on her door, she decided to ignore her former teammate and focus on her visitor.

" come in! "

two young men walked in, the blonde bowed for Tsunade immediately and had this cocky smile across his face, him however didn't catch Jiraya's interest, the other boy on the other hand seemed scarily familiar to him, he couldn't lay his finger on where the man seemed familiar from though.

" I was told only one shinobi would be send to keep the team safe "

the taller blonde scratched his back sheepishly and grinned " yes we apologize for misinforming you Hokage-sama, but I asked my friend to accompany me on my mission, it was a last-minute request. "

Tsunade frowned a little and looked over the black haired shinobi. " for you to ask for assistance Gado .. he must be good. "

the man who Tsunade just referred to as Gado grinned even more and patted his current teammate on the shoulder. " he's the best of the best Hokage-sama, if there is anyone who is excellent in being sneaky it's my buddy Obito here! " as soon as Jiraya heard the name of the slightly shorter ninja, his eyes widened, he stared in shock at the younger man before the desk, telling himself it wasn't possible and that there were a lot of people with the name Obito, with black hair and darkly colored eye, and a scared face, and a covered up left eye. Jiraya frowned and kept staring at the man, who was he kidding..there was no chance in hell. When Tsunade cleared her throat, Jiraya jumped slightly and looked over at the woman who was glaring right at him.

" Jiraya! Show some manners " she snapped at him before glancing back at the two younger ninja's.

Obito was now looked at the carpet underneath him and shyly scratched at the scars on his face, he had figured that was his nervous tick. Whenever he felt that people were staring at his scars he would pick at them …and he knew he shouldn't, it would just make them worse. Back in Kusa people didn't look anymore but they were in Konoha now, the villagers here weren't used to him. Obito carefully looked back at the white haired man that had been staring at him, to Obito the man seemed familiar he didn't know from where though, what Obito did know was that the man's staring was starting to freak him out.

" is there a wound on your left eye? "

Obito looked up when the Hokage talked to him, he smiled lightly and shook his head " it's ok, hokage-sama "

" I'm a specialist in Medical nin-jutsu, I can heal a lot "

Obito smiled kindly and bowed " with all due respect ma'am, unless you can grow back an eye I'm afraid you can't help me "

he noticed an apologetic look on Konoha's leader and she bowed lightly for him " my apologies, you lost your eye in an accident? "

" I would assume so, hokage-sama "

she tilted her head lightly in a confused manner " assume? "

" I don't remember myself with both eyes and an unscarred body " at this Obito smiled sadly and turned his glance back at the floor. His blonde partner looked sadly at him and turned toward the 2 older shinobies in front of them.

" Obito suffers from amnesia, he doesn't remember his life before the age of 13 " when Gado had said this, Tsunade nodded in understanding and it seemed Jiraya had turned even paler than before. "it was a surprise he even remembered his name "

Tsunade smiled at the two " well, the two of you are probably exhausted, we got a room in an inn ready for you. Of course we only expected one of you so-"

Gado smiled kindly " that will be just fine Hokage-sama, thank you "

" well then, you two are dismissed for now, at 10 o'clock an assigned Chuunin will wait for the two of you at the gate to escort you to the building site " with this Tsunade stood behind her desk and reached over to shake the 2 shinobi's hands " we thank you for your help "

both Gado and Obito shook her hand and bowed before her.

once that Gado and Obito had left with the rest of their information, Tsunade glared at the other man in her office and hit him straight in the arm, causing him to groan. " what the hell is wrong with you! Didn't you see the boy felt bad enough about his scars! "

Jiraya frowned and rubbed his arm where Tsunade had hit him " it's nothing…" he glanced over at the windows in the office and watched the 2 grass ninja's walk along the street. " ..i'm ..i'm going to travel around a bit more, I just came to say good bye.. " Tsunade looked confused at her fellow Sannin, he seemed distracted. " .. i still have to say goodbye to Naruto before I leave so I'll see you later. " he moved to the open window still watching the 2 grass ninja's, Obito specifically.

Tsunade frowned " are you ok Jiraya? You're acting like you've seen a ghost "

Jiraya made a small noise in his throat and leaned against the window still, the black haired ninja on the street had turned around and smiled at his blonde comrade and Jiraya could have sworn he saw the reflection of a young cheerful, very familiar Uchiha in the man. He sighed and bit down on the inside of his cheek " … and I believe I have to visit Kakashi as well "

xxxx

Obito and Gado had arrived at their room moments ago, Gado had immediately claimed the bed and told Obito not to disturb him when he took a nap. Obito didn't complain, he was going to take a quick shower and then head out to look around Konoha for a bit.

He put his hands against the cold wall and felt the water clash in his neck and run slowly over his back and around his neck to his chest. He glanced over at his right arm and let his eyes travel over the scars that had formed there years ago. He wasn't used on seeing the scars on his arms, the people that were assigned to take care of him when he was young were weapon handlers and had created a supporting armor for his arm, he could still move it, which by the way was a complete wonder, but he could move it barely, his adoptive father had created a chakra consuming armor that allowed Obito to transfer his chakra throughout the armor to move his arm more swiftly. This of course caused Obtio to never take off the armor unless he bathed so his arm had sort of became strange to him.

He sighed and turned around so that he could bend his head straight into the water stream, allowing his hair to get soaked and stick to his skin. Again he looked at the water dripping over his right arm flowing around the scars and he smiled lightly, the accident had crushed his arm and destroyed practically all the nerves in his arm, it's weird seeing water drip over your skin but not feel it. He moved his hand up, straight into the stream, causing his fingertips to connect directly with the water, his fingertips was the only part of his right arm and hand that still had feeling, he was happy with just that. He had to admit having no feeling in his right arm had come in handy a number of times, he had freaked out several enemies when they stabbed a kunai in his arm or stuck a katana straight through it and he wouldn't even flinch. But whenever people touched him there he couldn't feel it either .. Obito saw himself as a little wuss sometimes, he had too much emotions to be an amazing shinobi, he didn't even hurt people unless they attacked him first or attacked someone he cared for.

He had been told he would make a great silent assassin, he could move and get placed without being noticed at all, so he could kill without the victim even realizing on time .. but not really, Obito couldn't hurt someone that hadn't done him any harm. When they had caused him harm though .. yea they wouldn't have a chance, not when Obito would be seriously pissed off. Obito yelped when the water had suddenly run cold, he jumped out of the shower as quickly as he could and turned the shower off while he wrapped a towel around his waist. He was hoping that Gado didn't want a shower when he woke up or Obito wouldn't hear the end of it.

Obito got dressed and left their room quickly before Gado could wake up and have this huge go at him for using up all the warm water, as he walked out of the door of the inn he was still adjusting the straps on his supportive armor, not paying much attention to what was going on around him. Obito stopped abruptly when he felt a familiar chakra close by, he glanced up from his armor and stared at the person in front of him and for a moment he considered running back into the inn and locking his door.

" Obito? "

he gave a weak smile and took a step back, he was really considering running at this point " hi …Mia " he kept looking at her and swallowed nervously, if glances could kill … Obito was really considering running at this point.

* * *

**Authors Note**

tadaaaaa! ^^  
okies in my book Jiraya knew Kakashi, Obito and Rin. they were Minato's students and Minato was his student so he knew them! XD

alsooo, slightly longer chapter! WHOOP WHOOP! i think i like this one ^-^ lol  
hope you guys like it as well! =3

pleaaase replay if you like it "^^


	5. Morning walk

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

* * *

******CHAPTER 4 - Morning walk**

" what are you doing here? " she looked shocked, angry, annoyed? Obito didn't know, all he knew was that she wasn't happy and he will know it.

the hand behind his back was already resting on the doorknob of the Inn, you know .. just in case. " I'm on a mission " he told her casually, Obito was sure the girl smelled fear, so he really had to calm down. She was like a dog, she'll walk right past you if you were calm, but perspire the tiniest hint of fear and she'd jump right on top of you! That was Obito's theory anyway.

" you're on a mission? " the tone in her voice was covered with disbelief.

Obito gave her a small nod as a replay " yes "

she rose an eyebrow, Obito shook in fear and Leran was standing behind her grinning his head off. Obito growled, the bastard was enjoying this.  
Obito swore that if Leran wasn't 2 heads taller than him and didn't have twice the amount of muscle he had, he would have tried to hit him in the face .. but come on, the guy was a giant! Obito knew he himself wasn't the shortest but Leran made him feel puny.

The kunoichi cleared her throat loudly, stopping Obito from glaring at their teammate and focus on her again.  
" mission? " she said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently " what mission? "

" a mission I was assigned on with Gado, you know… to protect you guys while you do your building thingy "

she blinked a few times, this was a total shock to her. Kaida had forbidden her and Leran to take Obito to Konoha and now he assigned the guy to a mission in that explicit town! What the hell was up with that? She was getting seriously pissed now. " you were assigned to this? "

Obito frowned, he didn't quite understand why she was so angry, he also didn't know if telling her the truth would make her any happier. _' not any happier with me so..' _Obito nodded both to himself and his team " yea, I was assigned to this mission "

Mia just huffed and glared into thin air, Leran on the other hand grinned and placed a hand on his buddy's shoulder and pulled him closer. He turned to the Lime-haired girl " leave it Mia, Obito is here now, let's get something to eat. " he said amused, probably just trying to lighten the mood. Leran looked back at the dark haired man next to him " right? "

Obito grinned and praised Leran in his mind for being awesome! " yea! Let's get something to eat! " he roared with a grin while throwing his arms up " I'm starving! "

Leran watched the man skip on and grinned, he laid a hand on Mia's shoulder and squeezed it lightly " common, relax. There's probably an explanation for this. "

Mia nodded and started walking along. She frowned and looked up at her brother " what if things here start jolting his memory? "

Leran smiled sadly, he knew what she meant but he shrugged it off " that's not a bad thing, not for him. "

she frowned and glanced over at Obito, who had now turned around and was looking rather confused at the two of them. " common you guys! I'm starving! " he yelled, putting on his puppy-dog face, making sure the siblings would notice that he really was hungry and really needed food.

she sighed and mumbled making sure Obito wouldn't hear " ..but we might lose him. " she saw Leran giving her a smile before walking over to the poor sulking, supposing adult, further away.  
Mia wasn't sure she wanted that, she really cared for him and she should allow him to be happy, but somehow she felt selfish. If Obito was gone, everything would change. She didn't want Obito to leave.

" I call Ramen! "

Mia frowned, on the other hand…

:::

Obito grinned when he heard Mia complain yet again about them wanting to eat ramen on such an ungodly hour. " Ramen is always good doesn't matter when it's eaten " he said, smiling slyly when Mia punched him in the arm.

Leran laughed and ruffled the other man's hair " I say amen to that! "

Mia huffed and crossed her arms while she shuffled along " no one eats ramen this early in the morning "

her brother grinned and patted her back as he pointed toward the ramen shop they were going to " Konoha disagrees with you my dear sister, there are already some costumers there "

al she did was glare and give a low groan in the back of her throat " you've got to be kidding me, well anyway, Obito what would you- " she turned around just to see her teammate standing a few feet behind them, pale as a corps. She frowned " are you ok? " he didn't react verbally, all he did was move slightly more toward the side of the road, pressing his back against the wall of a nearby house, never lifting his sight of whatever he was staring at.

Leran lifted an eyebrow, he swore his teammate had finally broke. " you know what? " he started, looking down at his little sister " you check on our wallflower over there and I'll get us something to eat "

she nodded and walked over to her other teammate, tilting her head as she asked yet again what was wrong and if he was feeling alright.  
he didn't give a valid response, which made Mia groan, but she decided to leave it at that for this time, the poor boy looked like he'd seen a ghost. She didn't expect a response from the other anytime soon so she was kind'of shocked to suddenly hear his voice.

" do you know people here? "

she raised an eyebrow, this didn't clarify anything at all. She shrugged and put her hands on her hips. " not really, why? Seen anyone interesting? " she smiled slyly, she was asking too many question but then again .. she didn't expect him to respond to any anyway. Which he didn't really, not really. He nodded his head toward the ramen shop named Ichiraku where Leran was now standing along with a small group of Konoha ninja's.  
Her eyes traveled over the group; lanky, loud, blonde kid with weird lines on his cheeks. Similarly loud old man with red lines running over his cheeks and .. wait .. her eyes moved back to the old man and she gasped.  
She slapped Obito's arm " I know the old man! He's one of the legendary sannin " she said proudly, but realized from the glare she was receiving from her friend that, that wasn't the person he had meant.

" Not him! "

" alright! " she whimpered and looked back at the group " who then? "

he frowned and casted his eyes to the dust at his feet " doesn't matter " he glanced up and forced a smile " Leran probably needs help, I'll stay here for a bit " he noticed the worried look and tried harder to make his smile more believable " I'm just a bit dizzy, don't worry. I'll be right with you guys " he said still smiling. he watched the girl give a slight nod and walk over to her brother.

Obito leaned his head against the brick wall and looked back at the small group of Konoha ninja's. as he glanced at the Jounin within the group he groaned and rubbed at the bandages covering his left eye socket._' Phantom pains..'_ he told himself, even though he wouldn't know.. his entire life he had never felt pain there. He just assumed that it was phantom pain when something that wasn't there started to hurt.

Even though the pain in his supposing eye was quite distracting he couldn't even get himself to look away from the Jounin. Silver hair, that annoying mask … Obito's eye widened in confusion when he felt something tingle in the corner of his eye. He moved his hand up to his cheeks to touch it lightly, he moved his hand back to see water glistening on his fingertips. _' why am I …? '_ his eye kept tingling and he cursed silently, not even knowing himself why the hell he was crying.  
He growled inwardly and rubbed his eye fiercely_ ' it's probably dust .. yea. … stupid dust '_ Obito wrinkled his nose in a confused manner … why does that sound so familiar?

/

_" dust in your eye again? " the young Uchiha growled and looked up at the other boy._

__

" Shut up Hatake! I didn't ask you anything! "

The silver haired boy shook his head and scowled before turning his back toward his teammate "you're such a burden to have in the team, you're practically useless "

the older boy frowned, he was going to show the brat that you didn't talk to an Uchiha like that, not without being punished. He grabbed a kunai out of his holster and stood up, ready to jump the other boy… he didn't care if he'd get a lecture from their sensei for attacking someone when their back is turned, this was war. " Take that back! " the grip on his kunai tightened as he lashed it forward.

" OBITO! "

_…crap ..there was the lecture.._

/

" Obito? "

he blinked several times when he heard someone call his name, he must have been daydreaming. His female teammate was waving her hand in front of his face trying desperately to gain his attention. He blinked again bewildered. " hi? "

he guessed he did something right as the young woman giggled and the taller man behind her grinned. The green haired male reached forward holding out a small white box. " hungry? "

Obito smiled and took the box from his friend, thanking him softly. he let his gaze fall back to the Ramenshop only to see that no one was there, his brows knotted together and he bit down on his lip _' ..damnit! '_ He looked back at his teammates and tilted his head. " where are the other ninja's? "

Leran shrugged and reacted first " don't know, they just left " he started opening the little white box that was left in his hand and sniffed as steam escaped from the small box, he grinned as his little sister pulled a face at the smell coming from him. " did you need them? " he asked looking back at the other man.

Obito shook his head and smiled slightly " nah, I was just wondering ".  
the three of them started walking, Obito laughed when Mia told her brother to go easy on the ramen, he laughed harder when Leran choked on his food so that Mia had the chance to say 'I told you so'.  
the dark haired shinobi shook his head and smile contently as he walked on while the siblings bickered back and forth.

" Hatake .. "

::::

" Kakashi? "

the Jounin stopped mid-step when the older man called his name. " Jiraya-sama? "

the older man smiled sadly, he started…now he had to finish. But how do you tell someone the death had come back to life. Jiraya laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. " heh .. erm.. I need to tell you something "

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and turned fully toward the other man, Kakashi figured the sannin was being serious, the least he could do was pay decent attention.

" neh, Kakashi-sensei. I wouldn't trust it if I were you " the blonde boy that had accompanied them earlier that morning was staring skeptically at his older sensei, who in his turn glared down at the boy and flicked a finger against the blonde's forehead.

" go away Naruto. I need to talk to Kakashi. " Jiraya frowned when the boy didn't move, he sighed " it's perverted old-man talk.. "

Naruto pulled a face and walk backwards slowly " ieuw ...fine. " he gave both older men a quick wave before jumping on top of a roof to make his escape.

As soon as Kakashi could no longer sense Naruto's chakra, he turned back toward Jiraya, giving the man his own skeptical look. " it isn't really .. right? "

" no, it's something else "

the younger man tilted his head and crossed his arms. " are you ok, Jiraya-sama? " the older man shook his head. Kakashi frowned. " what is this about? "

" it's about Obito "

Kakashi knew his face screamed 'confusion', he shook his head telling Jiraya that he wasn't getting any of this. "what? "

Jiraya frowned, he knew Kakashi would be confused, he couldn't blame him either. " it's Obito ..i'm pretty sure I saw him this morning "

Kakashi's eyes grew wider and he blinked massively, he was sure Jiraya had lost it, maybe he had a fever. Either way, the man needed rest.

* * *

**Author Note**

took a bit longer than normal but owh well =) well hope ya guys like it so far =3


	6. It starts

******Obito x Kakashi Fanfiction **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

****

**CHAPTER 5 - it starts**

" You! "

Obito yelped and fell backward at the sudden outburst. All he had done was open the door to his room and all of the sudden he had an accusing finger shoved in his face and he was being yelled at.  
He glanced up at his roommate and he couldn't help but smirk. The blonde was standing over him, as poor Obito had dropped right on his ass when he got yelled at, his hair soaked wet, towel around his waist, shivering.

Obito laughed nervously " tried to take a shower Gado? "

the blonde growled " ya think? What gave it away? " he said throwing his arms up " maybe it was the towel around my waist .. or the fact that thanks to **you!** My balls retreaded themselves back into my body! "

the dark-haired nin pulled a face in disgust and groaned as he pushed himself of the floor " too much information "

" owh no! not too much information! You will get all the information you deserve! "

Obito groaned harder and shuffled past his friend toward the couch " please ...Gado ...don't "

the taller man followed the other into the living area " owh but I'll gladly inform you of what happened to my nuts thanks to **you!** "

Obito whimpered and dropped himself on the couch, groaning into his hands as Gado kept rambling on about what cold water could do to a man.

Obito mumbled into his hands earning a grunt from the blonde. "what was that? "

The brunette looked up from his hands and glared " Gado, your balls could have crawled all the way up to your throat and I wouldn't care "

the blonde huffed and stood up from the couch he had dropped himself on seconds ago, and walked back to the bathroom, mumbling something about taking revenge for the sake of his nuts. Obito rolled his eyes and looked at his friend, he was just about to say something but the view that was given him made the man retch. " oh my god! " he placed his hands back over his vision to shelter his remaining eye from burning " Close your towel! Please! "

xxxx

Kakashi fiddled with the orange material in his hands while gazing down at it, lost in thought.

" hey Kakashi? " the Jounin looked up, upon hearing his name and placed both hands defensively over the object in his hands, shielding it from any other glance apart from his own.

Iruka walked up to the kitchen counter where his boyfriend had been sitting for the past hour. " where do you keep the bandages? "

The Jounin blinked and looked his boyfriend up and down, wondering why he needed bandages when Kakashi couldn't see nor smell blood. He smiled underneath his mask and swung his leg up and laid it on the counter, showing his bandaged leg. "everywhere " he started "why do you need it? Are you hurt? "

" hmm, I slipped in the shower, I just want to place pressure on my ankle " he said limping over to one of the counter chairs and hauled himself onto it "didn't you hear it? " Iruka asked the other man, disbelief in his eyes. Kakashi always heard, smelled and noticed everything.

Kakashi shook his head and glanced down at his lover's foot, guilt written all over his features. He started unwrapping the bandages around his own leg and kneeled before Iruka to apply the bandages around his foot.  
Iruka smiled and leaned against the counter. Something caught his attention in the corner of his eye and he looked over his shoulder at the item. He reached over and picked it up, looking at the thing from every side and corner.

" kakashi? "

" hmm? " the man in question didn't look up and just kept his attention to the wrapping.

" erm .. why do you have these..weird .. orange goggles lying around? " he asked dangling the object in from of his face, still observing the thing.

A gasp escaped Iruka's lips when Kakashi had jumped up and snatched the goggles from his hands, holding it against his chest protectively.  
The brunette blinked in shock still trying to recuperate from what just had happened. Even through the mask, Iruka could tell Kakashi was biting his lower lip nervously.

" could you please not touch it.. " the jounin said walking into the living room. Iruka blinked more and followed his boyfriend. He didn't say anything, because Iruka knew that it wasn't a question ... it was a command, which freaked him out more.

" Kakashi? Are you ok? "

he nodded " yes, I'm sorry." he sat down on the couch while he ran his fingertips over the orange plastic. " I didn't mean to snap "

" that's ok "

Iruka sat down next to the other man and looked down at the material in his hands. " is it that important? "

Kakashi nodded before he lay the goggles down on his lap and looked over at the brunette. " can I ask you something? "

Iruka smiled " of course "

" it's going to sound weird ... "

the Chuunin tilted his head waiting for the other's question.  
Kakashi looked back down at the goggles and caressed the material softly. "what would you think ... or say if someone told you that your parents were still alive? " he glanced up watching the expression on his boyfriend's face. Which was one of total shock and concern.

" you're right, that does sound weird "

Kakashi nodded, casting his eyes down. " so it does sound impossible huh? "

Iruka sighed, he didn't know what this was about but he could tell it bothered Kakashi majorly, so he leaned forward, kissing Kakashi's temple softly. " in the world we live in, nothing is impossible " with that said, Iruka raised from the couch and walked over his discarded Chuunin jacket.

Kakashi looked up at the other shinobi " what do you mean? "

the Chuunin smiled as he shrugged on his jacket " just saying Kakashi, we've seen weirder things happen "

Kakashi smiled lightly, knowing the other made a pretty valid point.  
Iruka's smiled broadened when the other had smiled, he walked up to the silver-haired man and hugged him tightly. " I'll see you later ok? I have to escort some Grass ninjas to the building sight "

" kusa-nin's ? I thought we had enough people working there "

" they're for protection " Iruka said as he pulled back " apparently they're experts in spying and protection. They have the perfect balance between strength and speed "

Kakashi huffed " if you think they're so great, why don't you marry them? "

Iruka grinned and rolled his eyes, he ruffled Kakashi's silver strands and gave a quick kiss " don't tempt me "

Kakashi smiled and moved his hand through his hair, fixing the damage that was dealt to it. " well have fun. When do you get off? "

the younger man shrugged " 1-ish? Why? "

" we could get lunch? "

Iruka smiled and he pulled on his sandals " I'd like that " he jumped up and made his way to the door. " enjoy your day off! I'll see you later "

" I will! See you later " Kakashi called as the door of his apartment closed. He yawned and laid down flat on the couch. He didn't have anything to do, might as well sleep for a bit. He sighed and the grip on the orange plastic in his hand tightened, holding it close before sleep started to take over.

xxxx

Iruka sighed as he walked a bit faster along the streets, he was already late. Damn Kakashi for acting weird, he had started acting weird after he had gotten back from the walk with Jiraya. Which made the brunette wonder what had happened between the two.

Iruka snapped out of thought as he came close to the gates, what snapped him out of his thought in particular, was the yelling.

" will you stop complaining! "

" no! this is the crapest day EVER! " Iruka blinked as the blonde yelled at his partner " first you use up all the warm water - "

" oh for crying out loud! Will you let it go already? "

" no! shut up! And now, we are waiting here and it's ridiculously hot! "

Iruka sweatdropped _' oh dear '_

" well aren't you glad you had a cold shower then.."

the blonde growled " shut up! "

Iruka nervously walked up to the bickering shinobies and cleared his throat " erm, excuse me? " he said, trying to get their attention. It worked, the two taller and probably older ninjas looked down at Iruka. " erm, sorry I'm late " he said scratching the back of his head nervously.

the blonde glared and Iruka saw that he was about to snap at him, but the dark haired man slapped his hand over his comrade's mouth before he could say anything offensive.  
the Chuunin felt somewhat more at ease when 'his savior' grinned at him. He couldn't help but see an older Naruto in the man.

" hi, you're the Chuunin that's escorting us to the building sight? "

Iruka smiled and gave a small nod "yes, I'm Iruka "

the naruto-look-a-like grinned more, never lifting his hand from the other's mouth. " nice meeting you Iruka! I'm Obito and mister grumpy here is Gado "

Iruka couldn't help but chuckle when that comment caused the blonde to glare sideways at his companion. " nice meeting you two, shall we go? "

Obito nodded and Gado grunted still glaring. Iruka smiled and walked past the two, jumping when he heard a yelp from behind him. He turned around and laughed, Obito was holding his left hand in his mouth and Gado grinned proudly.

" you bit me! "

" you had it coming! "

the Chuunin smiled and shook his head._ 'this is going to be quite the day'_

_

* * *

_**Author note**

there there, next chapter all done. whoever reads this hope ya like it. and thankies to Cyn Vicente for the review!


	7. Simple work day

**Obito x Kakashi , Kakashi x Iruka Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

**AUTHORS NOTE: **i would appreciate if you guys reviewed, i can see that people actually read this and makes me sad no one reviews, it doesn't take long to review. and i know it's not SO bad as this story is also on DA and i have people reviewing loads there ^^; so nyeeeeeh! be nice lol

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - Simple work day**

.

" you know, this is getting really boring " Gado huffed and leaned against the tree branch, keeping his sight on the builders.

" they said we're here in case of protection, not that protection was necessarily needed "

" I thought there had been an attack already? " the blonde asked as he looked up at his teammate, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

" yea, by robbers " Obito blinked as the other male laughed, not understanding what was so funny. "what? "

the blonde chuckled again " you look so stupid.. like a possum "

the brunette raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at his upside down comrade, well for him upside down. He groaned as he somehow swung up on the branch to sit instead of hang. " possums are cute.." Obito mumbled as he straightened his shirt, making sure he looked somewhat more decent. He was sure he had seen people stare when he was hanging upside down. _' stupid gravity, lifting up my shirt … stupid scars'_

Gado looked at him questioning " you have a weird definition of cute my friend " he frowned when he noted that Obito was spending quite some time fixing his shirt, he always thought Obito was ok with the scars, and really he was ok with them. What he wasn't ok with was the staring and gasping that came with them. Even as a Shinobi, that many scars was …shocking.

Gado grinned " common sex bomb, stop fiddling. Scars are sexay! " when Obito laughed, Gado's grin grew wider, feeling like he had achieved in lifting his partner's mood.

Obito smiled as he looked over his shoulder " thanks " he started before he jumped of the wood and landed gracefully onto the soil. " but I doubt this many are "

Gado huffed and brought his attention back to the builders " awh sush, you still have your pretty face "

" which is scared as well "

" not that badly " the blonde whined and glanced over at his friend. His face turned into a scowl as he saw the grin plastered on the Uchiha. The man was messing with him… he didn't care. " you're a dick " he said dryly.

the brunette laughed and gave the blonde a friendly shoulder smack " I know "

" I was genuinely worried.. "

Obito rolled his eyes " yea sure you were " he replayed sarcastically " You know I don't care "

" you seemed bothered " his face softened " I don't always act like it, but I do care you know "

Obito smiled and nodded " I know, but please act normal again.. you're scaring me "

Gado smirked as Obito walked passed him " alright … hey asshole! Remember what you did this morning? "

Obito groaned already regretting his request " here we go "

.

Iruka looked up from the documents when he heard someone shout his name, he had stayed at the building sight making sure everything went according to plan, just like the Hokage had asked him to.  
He sniggered as he saw the dark-haired Kusa-nin walked up to him covering his ears, his blonde companion only a few feet behind him.

" Iruka! When are we leaving? "

Iruka smiled " Soon, why do you ask? "

the older brunette walked behind him and crouched down, attempting to hide behind the younger man. " Gado's nagging voice will be the death of me "

Iruka laughed at the way Obito had mumbled this, it reminded Iruka of his students. His 8 year old students and how old was Obito? 29? Iruka shook his head as he smiled _' unbelievable '  
_  
" oh wow Obito, great hiding place. I really can't see you from behind the 5 feet high delivery boy "

Iruka's head shot up from the paperwork and glared at Gado who was casually walking up to them, hands in his pockets. " heeey.. " Iruka whined, annoyance clear in his voice.

Obito stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning more onto his left leg, giving his right the time to adjust to the sudden movement " it's not my fault Iruka is so small "

the younger man's head shot up toward Obito, glaring " heeeeey! "

Obito glanced down and blinked, wondering why the other was making so much noise "what? " he asked finally.

" I'm not that small! I'm 5'10". " Iruka growled when both Gado and Obito looked him over a couple of times, disbelief written all over their faces. "what? " he asked irritated.

" this - " Obito started, moving his hand in the height difference of the two " – is not 2 inches "

Iruka growled and started to scrabble together the documents for Tsunade. " do you two want to leave or what? " he asked, irritated by the remarks on his height.

Gado grinned and raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Obito, silently telling him to try and lighten the Chuunin's mood. Obito nodded and patted Iruka's back giving him his trade-mark grin as he looked up.  
" yeah, sorry Iruka. You know what? " he said as he helped the Chuunin with gathering his paperwork " Gado will treat us to lunch to make up for us being so mean "

Iruka laughed at the priceless look that Gado was giving Obito and Iruka jumped up before the two could start fighting again, raising his hands up to the blonde to keep him calm. " thank you, but that's not needed. I already have lunch plans "

Obito grinned and took over the documents and scrolls from Iruka, holding them under his bad arm, knowing that thanks to the armour he could hold the weight longer. " a date? "

Iruka blushed slightly and walked alongside the two grass-nins toward the village " err.. no, n-not really " when both older men looked confused, Iruka assumed he should provide some more information "I'm in a relationship, it's just lunch with my boyfriend "

Obito smiled and made a little 'aawh' sound, while Gado blinked and stared at Iruka, causing the younger man to feel a little uncomfortable.

" you're gay? " he asked still staring.

Iruka's faded blush returned and Obito grunted " Gado! "

" what? That's a normal question "

" not when it's coming out of your mouth " he mumbled. he returned his attention to Iruka and smiled " don't worry Iruka-kun, you shouldn't answer stupid questions "

Iruka returned the smile and nodded slightly.  
the rest of the walk was ok in Iruka's view, Obito kept Gado on a leash and held the imaginary leash shorter every time Gado would ask something that Obito thought was inappropriate. Iruka couldn't help but keep his eye on Obito, he felt at ease with the man and he couldn't put his finger on the reason why. He felt like he had known him and he assumed it was because Obito reminded him so much of Naruto, personality wise. When it came to looks, he reminded the younger man of Sasuke. The idea made Iruka chuckle, a mix of Naruto and Sasuke? It almost seemed ridiculous.

Iruka got pulled out of his daze when he heard snapping of fingers right in front of him. Obito and Gado were staring at him and Obito was snapping his thumb and index finger in front of Iruka's face to gain his attention. The Chuunin blinked rapidly and he felt a blush creep up when he realised he had been staring at the other man.

Gado chuckled as the Chuunin started to blush. " staring Iruka? Not sure if your boyfriend will be ok with that " this comment caused Iruka to blush even more and Obito to glare. Gado gave an apologetic smile when he faced his friends death glare. "sorry, just teasing "

Iruka chuckled " that's ok, it's actually that- " he said looking up at the older brunette " you just remind me of 2 of my old students "

Obito smiled " 2 of your old students? "

The Chuunin nodded, just realising the 2 didn't know he was a teacher " I teach academy students, prepare them to become Ninja's " Obito nodded, showing he understood better now. Iruka's smile broadened " I had these 2 students, Naruto and Sasuke. You're like naruto's personality and Sasuke's looks put together " Iruka chuckled " as a matter of fact.. don't know how but.. Sasuke had this glow about him, like everyone in his family, it showed strength and wisdom. It's weird but, it's like you even have that glow.. just like him. "

Gado snorted " I think you're reading the 'glow' wrong, I read stupidity " he laughed when Obito slapped his shoulder playfully.  
Iruka laughed as the 3 of them came closer to the gate, he turned toward Gado when he heard his voice.  
" I would love to meet that Sasuke and this 'glow' you talked about "

Iruka smiled sadly remembering Sasuke's betrayal " Sasuke betrayed Konoha " both Gado and Obito were about to say something in the form of an apology, it wouldn't make sense but it was the response most suitable in this situation. Iruka shook his head, stopping them from replaying " he was unstable, looking for revenge on who killed his family- " Iruka sighed sadly, looking at the soil under his feet as they walked " sadly enough it was his own brother… Itachi "

Obito stopped death in his tracks and placed a hand on his head, gripping on to his skull firmly.

.

" _nii-san.." the little boy whined as the grip upon the older boy's shirt tightened. " you promised we would train together "  
he smiled and kneeled down to the younger boy's level, placing both hands firmly onto the small shoulders " I'm sorry Itachi, I'm late. My team will have my head already. " he grinned and hugged the boy tightly before poking his forehead with 2 fingers " I promise I'll play with you tomorrow " he stood up and started to run off hearing the smaller boy's voice call out to him.  
" it's not playing Obito-nii! It's training! "  
" of course Itachi! Whatever you say! "_

_._

" Obito? " he felt a hand on his back, rubbing slowly. " are you ok? "

Obito was bent over, one hand still grabbing at his skull the other resting on his knee. He opened his eye and cursed silently when his vision was grey and red, he saw a blue glow coming from his own body. He cursed again, he had activated his ocular jutsu during his black-out. he had promised Kaida he wouldn't show other people his ability, according to Kaida that was the reason he only had one eye, Kaida was sure someone stole his eye to get hold of his ability. The idea freaked Obito out so he trained as hard as he could on chakra control to be able to activate and deactivate his bloodline in less than a few seconds.

Obito focussed the chakra out of his eye and sighed contentedly when his vision went back to normal. He looked up and placed a hand on Gado's shoulder for support, he saw the worried looks on Gado and Iruka's faces, and he gave an apologetic look telling them he was ok.

" what happened? " Iruka asked, the worried look still on his face.

Obito shrugged " I just blacked out, I'm sorry. " he replayed with a smile.

" are you sure? I mean, we can go to the clinic quickly- " Iruka exclaimed pointing toward the gate

" that's alright Iruka, besides your boyfriend is waiting. I'll be fine. "

Obito could see that the Chuunin was still not completely convinced, but the younger man nodded anyway.  
the 3 walked over to the gate, Iruka carrying all the documents as Obito had dropped them earlier and Gado playing support for Obito making sure he wouldn't collapse again.

as they were inside Konoha, Iruka said his goodbyes but not before explaining Gado where the hospital was in case Obito would need it. Earning a glare and groan from the man in question. With everything settled, Iruka set off toward the place where he and Kakashi were supposed to meet, leaving Obito and Gado at the entrance.

the blonde shinobi looked down at the man draped against his shoulder, noting that he looked awfully distracted.  
" are you sure you're ok? "

" yea.. " Obito didn't want to tell Gado he had had a flashback and he definitely didn't want to tell him he kept thinking about it. Iruka had told him this Sasuke kid had resemblances with him and that his brother's name was Itachi. Obito frowned again, the boy in the flashback did resemble him in quite a few ways and his name was Itachi and the boy had called him his brother, did that mean that..

" lets go get something to eat "

Obito looked up and let his gaze run over the buildings, observing everything around him, things did seem familiar. He glanced up at the Hokage monument and it seemed like his eyes travelled down to the left automatically away from the stone into the village. " can we take a look around? I want to take a look further up " he said still glancing at the same spot.

Gado frowned " lets go get something to eat first ok? "

Obito sighed and looked at his friend with a smile " sure, why not "

xxxxx

" you're late " the jounin said, smiling under his mask. " you're never late "

Iruka came to a stop as he reached his boyfriend, breathing heavily. " sorry .. things got a bit .. out of.. hand "

" I was about to look for you, I was getting worried "

Iruka chuckled and kissed Kakashi quickly through his mask " aren't you sweet "

the jounin raised a silver brow " what is the point of that? Barely felt anything "

the brunette shrugged and walked into the dango shop " you don't take of your mask in public and I wanted to kiss you "

Kakashi smiled and hugged the smaller man tightly before settling down at a table waiting for his boyfriend to join him. Kakashi smile widened as he saw his lover talk excitedly about his day and the 2 Kusa ninja's he has to take care of and how one of them reminded him an awful lot of Naruto and that he was sure Kakashi could get along with him perfectly.

" Iruka! Hey! "

Both Iruka and Kakashi turned their attention to the door opening to the man that had addressed the brunette.

" Hey! " Iruka beamed, he turned back to Kakashi and smiled " Kakashi this is – "

Kakashi didn't listen anymore his sight fixed on the man's face and the Kusa headband on his forehead.

* * *

Next chapter all done ^^ hope you enjoyed ... even if you people don't review -glares at you- grrrr

Big thankies to Cyn Vicente for Reviewing!


	8. Memories

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 - Memories**

" Obito? " the woman called out turning toward the kitchen door as she heard tumbling down the stairs. No reaction. She sighed and fumbled the kitchen cloth in her hands, drying them.  
She stood in the entrance looking down at the boy struggling with the sandals, she smiled eyeing up her son as he lay on his back on the wooden floor, doing his best to pull on those annoying things as quickly as he could, small groans and grunts escaping the boys lips as he glared at the blue material embracing his foot.  
she crouched down and grabbed one of the sandals ready to help her struggling first-born. " here let me help " she said and reached out for his bare foot, only to have it pulled away at lighting-speed.

" moooom, I'm not a child anymooore " the boy whined with a pout.

Her smile widened as she watched him pull on the second sandal. She leaned closer, placing a hand on the boys messy hair just to place a soft kiss on the top of his head, causing him to wrinkle his nose.  
she stood up and glanced over at the clock. " you're late "

The boy huffed " I knooooow "

" when were you supposed to meet up with Rin-chan and Kakashi-kun? "

The boy glanced up at the clock and groan. Standing up, dusting off his trousers and shirt " an hour ago " he leaned over and fumbled with the bandages around his leg " Kakashi-teme is going to kill me.. " he mumbled, almost unspoken .

" better hurry up honey " she spoke with a sing-song voice, knowing it would annoy her little miracle.

" I know, I know, I knooooooow "  
he jumped up and leaned closer to his mother, kissing her on her cheek, silently saying goodbye. His hand was resting on her inflated belly. She giggled when her son kneeled down to the level of her tummy and nuzzled into it, whispering something she didn't quite understand.  
he jumped up and pecked her cheek quickly before running out of the front door leaving his mother in the hallway, smiling.

she looked down, patting her tummy lightly. " I hope you will be calmer than your older brother " after saying this she grunted when she felt her unborn child kick, this only caused her to smile happily. " even though, I wouldn't want you.. nor him.. any different "

Obito smiled as he stood on the porch, straightening his jacket as he listened to his mother talk to his little brother. He looked up at the sun, seeing it was way past noon now, Kakashi would be angry, Rin would have to separate them from fighting, but he wouldn't care. He grinned and started running through his clan's estate, saying quick hi's to distant and close family members as he passed them on the way.

..

The Uchiha sighed as he got close to the bridge, he could see two figures standing, waiting. A petite frame was sitting on the ledge, swinging her legs in boredom. A taller form was pacing up and down the bridge, arms switching from hanging loosely at his sides to firmly crossed over his chest.  
he smiled kindly knowing the thunder would come, best take it the best he could.  
and as if his teammate could read thoughts, the silver-haired boy's head moved up, glaring a hole straight through the poor boy.  
Obito gulped.  
Kakashi made a noise close to a growl.

" you're more than an hour and a half late! "

" I know.. I'm sorry " he tried weakly, hoping it would calm the shinobi down. Bad attempt.

" what the hell could you have been doing to be THIS late? "

Obito shuffled his feet nervously, he didn't like being yelled at. He used to be ok when Kakashi yelled but that feeling changed not long ago. He hung his head, focusing on Kakashi's feet instead of his face. " I'm sorry " he mumbled quietly.

Things were quiet, something Obito hated too.  
he heard a small thud, and he dared to look up, only a little. Still not ready to face Kakashi's wrath. He saw another pair of feet coming close.

" hey, we're all here now. Let's just go already " her voice was sweet, like an angle. She was one really, always there for them no matter what the situation was.

Obito gulped nervously again when he heard Kakashi's voice. " you can go ahead Rin, I need to speak with Obito " Obito frowned, that didn't help his anxiety.

" alright " she said softly, unsure. " just be nice, both of you "

Obito heard her footsteps fade but shortly after heard a familiar footfall come closer, his eyes fixated back on Kakashi's feet, seeing them move toward him.

" what's going on? "

" nothing.. "

" did something happen? " Obito looked up, tilting his head in a confused manner " that you're so late.. " Kakashi added, verifying his question.

Obito shook his head in response.

Kakashi sighed and moved his hand up, resting it in Obito's neck, pulling him closer. They leaned their foreheads together, not having much effect as both of them were wearing their hitai-ate. " you're never this late.. " the younger out of the two whispered, his breath ghosting over Obito's face.  
Obito blushed at the closeness. Kakashi's eyes were casted downward, avoiding eye contact with Obito as much as he could. " .. I was getting worried.. "  
Obito blinked at this, shocked. His mouth opened but no noise came out, Kakashi was worried? That's why he yelled?

" I'm fine.. " Obito said, his voice was weak and silent. Barely audible for anyone, but loud enough for Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded, allowing himself to belief whatever the Uchiha claimed. He sighed when he forced himself to pull away, deciding he was getting way too comfortable in Obito's warmth.  
he turned on his heel and started walking away, in the direction their female teammate had left minutes ago.  
Obito sighed and forced his feet to move toward Kakashi, following the younger boy toward the training grounds.

..

Obito felt Rin's eyes travelling over both his and Kakashi's bodies, making sure neither of them was bruised or hurt in any way. She sighed in relief upon seeing that neither were hurt. She jumped of the log and walked closer to them, a smile spread across her face. Obito grinned, she was telling them in silence that she was proud of them for behaving.  
it didn't take long until their sensei noticed that his two missing students finally arrived, he grinned shyly and told the man with him to follow.

" I was getting worried about you two, Rin told me you two needed to talk. We were about to look for a death body "

Obito frowned " why do you look at me while you say that Sensei? "

Minato chuckled and ruffled his apprentice's black spikes. " no reason Obi-kun "  
the Blonde placed a hand on each of his male students' shoulder pulling them closer to him as he stood behind his team. " now " he started leaning forward slightly. " both of you, smile "

" huh? " both boys said in confusion, they looked forward at the random man Minato had been talking to earlier, suddenly realising he was in the accompany of a camera.

xxxx

Obito pushed his heels further into the soil. His butt had gone numb from sitting on the hard wooden flooring for so long, but he didn't care.  
he could sense death all around him, and he wished he could say that he didn't care but sadly enough he cared more than he could handle.  
His feet had dragged him automatically to this part of Konoha. His mind had told him to go find Gado and just join the man at lunch once he got to the huge creepy wooden gate, his mind had told him to not enter just like the bright yellow tape had exclaimed, but his body hadn't listened, and neither had his heart. And now he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest and got stamped on.  
his eye was burning and he knew he was on the verge of tears. He dared to open his eye again, glancing down at the piece of paper in his hands. His vision was blurred and he felt wet streaks run down his cheek, tears had finally found escape from behind his eyelid the moment he had opened it. He let them run, not finding the energy nor the motivation to lift his arm up to wipe them away.

Obito blinked several times in an attempt to clear his vision, it worked a little, the picture in his hands became clearer, the people portrayed in it regained their shape, it wasn't like he'd forget their faces. Never again, he promised, never again would he forget them, not their faces, not their voices, their smiles, their eyes, their words.. never again.  
his gaze moved higher, running slowly over the wall he was facing. He had gone outside as quickly as he could and sat down on the porch. he had tried staying inside the house for a bit longer, but he couldn't, dried blood on the walls, the floors. It disgusted him, it made him nauseous and not because of the blood but because of the pain.  
He tried to refuse accepting the obvious, there were enough pictures inside the house, enough that showed Him, young, unscarred, happy. Him and others, people that looked so much like him, family. He was sure of it, the idea that the blood inside would hold the same structure as his made him sick. He didn't understand, he couldn't remember anything so painful as losing everyone.  
A life without memories was a life without this pain, he wasn't sure if he wanted this pain. He sighed, glancing back down at the picture in his hands. No, he needed his memories back. he ran his fingers over the glossed paper, tracing their faces, his team, his friends.  
he looked back up at the wall across from him, his eye focussing on the red and white symbol imprinted on it.

" I want them back.. "

* * *

there you guys go! ^^ next chapter! hope you enjoy!

i like this one it's a bit angsty ^^  
i think i'm starting to annoy you guys because i'm postponing the 'meeting' so much! XD hehe anyway Love you all! ^^ and big thankies to everyone who reviews xXx


	9. seeing and believing

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! if i did Obito would have NEVER died! i do own any OC mention throughout the story

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 - Seeing and believing**

" so, you're one of the Kusa-nin Iruka is working with? " Kakashi asked looking at the man that sat himself at their table.  
" jup " the blonde replayed with a grin, picking up a stick of dango and propping it in his mouth. He finished chewing and glanced up at the silver haired shinobi opposite from him. " so you're the boyfriend? "  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow, obviously being confused with that remark. Iruka blushed and slapped Gado's arm, who just chuckled and bowed his head apologetically. " I had no idea you would be the famous Copy-nin of Konoha "

Kakashi smiled slightly " the one and only, how could you tell? "

" well you stick out in the crowd " he said gesturing toward Kakashi's hair.

Kakashi chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. He looked over at Iruka who was looking around restlessly. " Iruka? Are you ok? " he asked softly.

Iruka smiled and nodded, he turned his head toward Gado. " where's Obito? "

Kakashi's head shot up upon hearing his boyfriend's question, his eyes widening. Gado twirled with a toothpick and shrugged. " not sure, he wasn't hungry. He wanted to walk around town for a bit "

" what? But Gado! He collapsed earlier! What if it happens again? " Iruka's voice was panicked, which only made Gado role his eyes.

" he's a full grown man, he can take care of himself. "

The Chuunin huffed and glared down at the table, he couldn't believe Gado could let his friend wander around alone after he had collapsed. It could happen again so easily.  
" uhm.. where..where did he go? "  
Iruka looked up to Kakashi, seeing his vision was tightly focussed on Gado, expecting the man to answer right away. Iruka blinked, wondering why Kakashi seemed so interested.

Gado blinked rapidly. " erm, dunno. He went somewhere north-west I think. Is there something there? " he asked looking from Kakashi to Iruka and back, seeing if they could answer. " he seemed very determent to head that way " he added quickly.

" north-west? .. the Uchiha Estate? " Iruka said, more questioning than confirming. He wasn't entirely sure if that's where the famous clan's estate actually was.  
Kakashi's hands gripped at the table before he rose from his seat and started walking out of the diner. Both Gado and Iruka watched him leave, Iruka swung his legs over the bench and jumped up calling after Kakashi without receiving a reaction.

Gado looked up at the brunette wondering if he had said something wrong. " is he ok? "

Iruka sighed, his gaze fixed on the doorway. " I don't know "

..

Kakashi paced down the streets, wanting to run, but not sure if his heart could take that at the moment. He was pretty sure that thing was racing way too fast for its own good already. The only thing that was going through his mind was he telling himself he was going insane. How big was the chance that Jiraya was right? How big was the chance really? Then again, checking things out wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Either way, his body seemed to be working without listening to his mind, he was constantly telling himself to just turn back, to ignore all this. People did not awake from the death.  
The Jounin placed his palm against his chest, pressing down. He somehow felt that could help from his heart going haywire, or burst out of his chest or something. His pace started to slow down, apparently his muscles finally got the reaction from his brain's plea to think things through. Why was he even hoping? Well, that was a stupid question. It was obvious to why Kakashi would want Jiraya's words to be true.  
Obito's death was the start of a chain reaction. in about one year time, Kakashi lost everyone starting with Obito. If there was one thing Kakashi would have wanted to change it was listening to his friend and save their teammate right away, hoping that Obito's survival could have changed Rin's faith too. He couldn't have protected her like he had promised but he was sure Obito would have done anything to keep their teammate safe.

Kakashi sighed and leaned against the wooden wall, glancing at the gate-opening that was covered with yellow tape. One of the straps was broken and one was pushed down, so someone really did enter the Uchiha estate even though it was forbidden or that tape had been hanging there for a very long time, 8 years? Was it that long? The Jounin gulped nervously. Did he really think he'd feel any better if he'd go take a look, he wasn't even sure what he'd expect to find. Obito? Alive and safe? Not really. He'd expect to find nothing, just so that he could tell himself that he wasn't going insane and that he didn't have another remorse for his pile, the idea that he would have left Obito alone when he still had a chance of living made the man hurt, badly.  
Kakashi groaned but pushed the tape out of his way as he stepped into the estate. It looked like a ghost town, Kakashi could practically smell death. You would think that the elders would make sure they kept this place decent as the Uchiha's were such an important clan. Then again, why bother? All the Uchiha's were death, apart from Sasuke and Itachi but they wouldn't really be so welcome anymore. And even if he wouldn't tell his students this but if either Itachi or Sasuke would return to Konoha they would most likely get captured by ANBU Black Ops and later on be on trail for the death penalty. The Uchiha clan has most definitely lost its good name after everything that has happened.

Kakashi was a bit lost, he had never spend much time here not even as a child. He's only been here a few times when Obito was ridiculously late and he came to check if his teammate was ok. Or the time that Obito had gotten ill, Kakashi would rather have died than admit out loud he had actually been really worried. Rin and Sensei had dragged him out of his apartment, he had pretended not wanting to go check on their friend by huffing and groaning. It kept the illusion of Obito's and Kakashi's hatred toward each other alive.  
Kakashi looked around, honestly he didn't really know much around here apart from Obito's house. He sighed again, what was it that he wanted to find?  
" this is ridiculous " he muttered to himself. " going to Obito's house will just cause more pain " the Jounin frowned, suddenly realising he hadn't been here since Obito's death. It made him wonder if Obito's parents had kept his stuff. " .. a quick look won't hurt me "  
it took all his might just to enter his old teammate's house, the view wasn't pretty but it somehow put Kakashi to ease knowing Obito didn't die here. That he had died with dignity and not slaughtered by his own cousin. It put him to ease knowing that the blood on the walls and floors didn't belong to his friend. " Obito .. be glad you're not here to see this. " he mumbled as he dragged his feet further into the house. He blinked when he saw that the slide door in the back was open, he sighed as he walked up to it, assuming it had been open ever since. He placed his hand on the edge, about to close it when he saw a crouched down figure on the porch.

Automatically he grabbed hold of a kunai, feeling very protective of what was left of Obito's life and whoever was there, was a threat to it.  
He walked on to the porch careful not to make a sound, he approached the intruder until he was right behind him. He was sure he had done a perfect job in drawing near without being noticed, his ANBU training had worked out well after all. What Kakashi hadn't noticed was that the man crouched down in front of him had grabbed a kunai of his own and was holding it tightly in his hand.  
Before the Jounin knew what was happening, he felt a hand around his throat and a kunai pressed to his side. The intruder had jumped up and had placed Kakashi in a pretty dangerous position, Kakashi cursed himself for allowing this to happen. He knew that the slightest bit of movement he'd make was an opportunity for his offender to jab the kunai in his ribcage, so placing his own weapon on the other man's flesh was out of the question.  
Kakashi's brain was going haywire trying to think of a solution, his gaze fixed on the weapon on his ribs. The other man's arm was covered in armour, letting Kakashi know that was his weak spot..if the armour wasn't there. Kakashi growled, he was in trouble.

He should have seen his opportunity the moment he felt the metal on his side slide down and the grip around his throat lessen, but the only thing that was going on in his mind was the question 'why?'. He was about to jump back and take his shot on attacking the other man, his plan being abruptly interrupted when he heard the other's voice form his name. Familiar, but deeper than he remembered, older, more mature. He felt his heart beat faster, kind of scared to look up but he couldn't help to do so anyway.  
the sight hurt and he wasn't sure if he was happy or sad, hell.. he wasn't even sure he was hallucinating or not.  
Kakashi frowned, his hand had found its way onto the others arm, making sure _he_ was real. " Obito.. "

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Next chappie ^^ i've made LOADS of chapters where i describe Obi's feelings but barely any of which i do the same with Kakashi ^^ so here it is.

i hope you like it =3 especially since it's the start of 'The meeting' =D, i told SuigetsuPhwoar that i'd try and make it for this chapter, it's not completely buuut i've made an attempt ^^  
I'm jumping from place to place aren't i? ^^; i hope i'm not confusing you guys

THANKS to everyone who reviews! you all make me a very happy pufferfish x3


	10. Reality

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 - Reality**

Kakashi felt the air being knocked out of his lungs when the other body fell into him, he wish he had felt it more but he was numb. Honestly he was surprised his legs were even keeping him up. He took a deep breath as his left arm automatically, completely against Kakashi's will, laid itself loosely around the other's waist. Like it was normal, like it was something he did all the time.  
Kakashi wanted to be sceptical and he was sure that somewhere far in the back of his mind he was telling himself that this wasn't Obito, that it was a Genjustsu.. that someone was messing with him. Unfortunately a lot more clearer and a lot more in the front of his mind he was too shocked to even think clearly and he kept repeating to himself that he wouldn't let go anymore.  
while his left arm was still loosely around the other's waist, his right was laid down on top of _Obito's_ left arm. His hand had started gripping down on the other man's shoulder, still half expecting it would pass through any minute now and that all this was a dream.. the hand on Obito's waist had started riding up over his right side, Kakashi frowned at the feeling of all the uneven skin he felt under the clothing.. a very bad dream.

Kakashi moved his head to the side when he heard mumbling in his shoulder, as he moved his head – and therefore also his neck – he felt the friction of cold metal against his skin, causing him to glance over at the armour on the man's arm that was warped around his neck. The armour was plated and Kakashi could tell it wasn't just used for defence but had purpose as a weapon too. The edges were sharpened and he knew that _if_ this man was an imposter and wanted to hurt him he could easily wound Kakashi badly even deadly by just pulling his arm back. The Jounin's glance moved back toward the man when he felt a weight lift from his shoulder. Obito had lifted his head up, keeping his eye on Kakashi's shoulder, he wasn't sure if he could look up..not yet.  
" if I prod a kunai in your side.. will you disappear? " he mumbled again, slightly clearer than before as he wasn't hiding his face in the other's vest anymore.

Kakashi smiled lightly, realising Obito was considering other possibilities then 'this' being real, as well. He shook his head slowly.. hoping that , even if Obito's gaze was fixed on his shoulder, he would still be able to notice. Kakashi didn't think he would be able to find his voice currently anyway.  
He was relieved to see Obito nod in replay, he didn't say anything and stared silently at Kakashi's shoulder giving the other time to observe further. The gap that Obito's collar provided allowed the Jounin to see that even if Obito's face was pretty much unscarred that his neck and shoulder weren't so fortunate. His face seemed almost unaffected apart from 2 well noticeable scars – one across his cheek and the other deeply engraved in the skin covering his jaw bone – and some scraped unhealed flesh at the young man's temple.  
Kakashi felt tempted to move his hand up and run his fingers over the scar that stretched from Obito's ear up to the top of his cheekbone, scars didn't bother him but knowing where and how they were formed caused a sickening, guilty feeling to boil up in his stomach.  
Watching him just stand there, staring a hole in Kakashi's shoulder, it made Kakashi think. Apart from looking older this..person, looked just like his old friend, same unruly black hair, same bronzed skin.. even if Obito was an Uchiha and even if they all were a powdery white..Obito had always been more tanned than his relatives, which caused the boy to stand out even more within his clan than he already did.

Obito sighed and glanced at Kakashi, not having to tilt his head much as the two were about the same height, his attention kept going to the man's covered-up eye. In the picture he found earlier Kakashi didn't have that. Obito frowned slightly, moving his fingertips to the bandages covering his own eye, wondering why Kakashi would cover up the same eye as he did..  
Kakashi noticed the others speculating and tilted his head down lightly as he pulled the dark blue fabric up, somehow he would feel safer with his.._Obito's_.. Sharingan exposed anyway.. just to be safe. He kept his eye firmly closed before tilting his head back up, seeing Obito scrunch his nose at the sight of the scar stretched over his eyelid. The silver haired Jounin took a deep breath as he opened his left eye, slowly spinning his sharingan to check the other's chakra, closing his right eye in the process, he always found having both his eyes active..confusing, having half slow-motion movement and half normal gave weird effects.  
Someone's chakra pattern and movement gave away a lot of a person. Everyone had a different pattern, that's how Byakugan and Sharingan users can tell the difference between people even when their ocular-jutsu is activated. The Jounin took a step back, feeling his legs and arms shake involuntary. He had seen this man's chakra before and he knew exactly when, this wasn't some cruel joke, a genjutsu.. it was real. He had seen that exact pattern right after he had received the sharingan, it was the first thing he saw through his newly achieved power. His muscles started pulling out of stress and he stepped back again, expecting his legs to give up any moment, expecting to feel the impact of wooden floor against his knees.

.. it didn't happen, because if Kakashi had paid more attention he would have noticed that the chakra running through the other man had started moving faster and had started spiking within his body, a sign of fear and anger or a huge amount of adrenaline rushing through one's body .. or both.  
Obito's eye had widened as he stared straight in the spinning red eye in kakashi's left socket. Obito shook his head fiercely , it didn't make sense, Kakashi used to be his teammate.. the photo showed so. He could practically feel his skin lighten, slowly turning pale from the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
...

" _you have to be careful with that eye of yours Obito- " the older man walked around the young boy sitting in his office, twirling his fingers nervously. " – it's a very strong jutsu, .. very wanted "  
the boy held his hands still and looked up to his master slowly, confusion written all over his face.  
Kaida sighed, placing an reassuring hand on the boy's head, patting those black strands " Obito .. have you never wondered why you only have 1 eye left? "_

...  
Obito glared into HIS other eye, starting to store more chakra into his bad arm, making it flow into his armour. A soft growl was formed in his throat.. it made sense didn't it, that's why his team didn't came back for him.. that's why they left him to die.. that's why his entire family was murdered, all for some ocular-jutsu! Some power!  
" you son of a bitch! " he exclaimed and he lunged his armoured arm forward, grabbing hold of Kakashi's throat, slamming him into the wooden wall behind him. Kakashi was caught off guard and groaned as he felt pieces of wood dig in his flesh, Obito had slammed him so hard into the wall that it broke, causing sharp edges to form, ready to penetrate into the Jounin's skin. He couldn't do anything apart from gasp for breath as he felt his airway being closed off by the tight grip on his neck. Automatically he desperately started kicking at Obito's legs, he didn't want to hurt Obito, not now that he was sure it was him, but Obito obviously had different plans. Kakashi had no idea what had happened all of the sudden, his old friend had seemed calm and out of nowhere he had attacked him. He kicked once again, right on Obito's kneecap making his leg buck, therefore loosening his grip on kakashi's throat. Kakashi took in a large amount of air, refilling his lungs. Not having the time to recuperate decently, he grabbed Obito's hand and pushed him back, twisting the man's arm causing him to bend over. Obito groaned and desperately tried to pry his hand away from the other's grip.  
" let ..go! " he growled through clenched teeth as he glared up at his offender.

Kakashi frowned sadly at Obito's spite. "what are you doing Obito? "

" shut up! " Obito pulled back again only causing Kakashi to tighten his grip, he knew that with this anger..Obito would attack him again if he'd let go. Kakashi knew he was gripping down too hard and he could practically see Obito's skin redden where he was holding the man. But Obito didn't seem to be bothered by the pain.

" Obito.. please. I don't want to hurt you "

" how noble of you " he muttered still glaring up at Kakashi. Kakashi clutched harder when he saw Obito's normal onyx iris turn red. He really didn't want to hurt him, but he had to be careful if Obito activated his Sharingan.  
The Uchiha chuckled and shook his head, hanging it in defeat. " of course .. _You_ would know what my eye can do right.. "

Kakashi winced. There it was again, the spite in his voice. "what do you mean? " he asked softly, carefully.

Obito laughed annoyed and turned his head back toward Kakashi " that! " he said motioning toward Kakashi's scarred eye " – that's mine isn't it? "

" of course.. Obi- "

" you're fucking admitting it! " he yelled as he straightened his back suddenly, yelping when he felt a stinging pain in his shoulder. He finally realised Kakashi had a firm grip on his arm, he had seen the man's hand getting tighter every time Obito had moved but he couldn't feel it, until now. The pain had moved up to his shoulder making the older man groan in pain.

Kakashi frowned and loosened his grip, allowing Obito to straighten up. " why wouldn't I admit it Obito? .. you gave it to me "

"what? " Obito asked, looking over his shoulder.

Kakashi sighed and his expression saddened. He let go of Obito's arm, allowing the man to turn around and face him. He watched the confusion in Obito's dark eye, Kakashi frowned sadly.. Obito didn't remember. He placed his hand on Obito's cheek, slowly caressing the skin with his thumb. Kakashi shook his head slowly when he finally felt his eyes water, seeing Obito stand there, alive and safe, it finally hit him. He didn't know if he was this sad or this happy, maybe both. He moved his hand slowly to the back of Obito's neck before pulling him closer, he hid his face in the Uchiha's neck, mumbling softly doing his best to hold back the tears.  
" I missed you so much- "

* * *

**Authors Note:**

yeaaah! u all can shoot me for taking so long i'm sorryyyyyy~  
it took so long because i didn't know what to do =( i was stuck with this chapter. and it took a while to come to this, i hope you guys like it anyway


	11. Out

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 - Out**

The young Uchiha lay on the soft mattress running his fingertips over the transparent plastic down to the hard orange elastic fabric attached to it, It did look very familiar. Kakashi gave it to him the other day, telling him it was his. Obito wrinkled his nose remembering Kakashi, he had nothing against him, it was the weird uncomfortable tension between them that Obito didn't like.  
he smiled lightly, then again.. seeing your 'dead-best-friend' alive might cause a bit of tension. Obito knew that his main problem was that there were suddenly people who could give him a past, something he hadn't had for 16 years.  
his sight focused on the door as he saw the knob turn lightly, just to have Gado shyly peek his head inside.

" heey youuu "

Obito smirked at his behaviour. Gado, Leran and Mia were all very uncomfortable around Obito, probably because the man had yelled for over an hour at them after returning from his encounter with Kakashi.  
Obito had to admit he was pissed off.. still. But could you blame him? He found out Mia and Leran had known he was originally a Konoha Shinobi and that he probably did have friends..even family here in Konoha. And Gado? Gado didn't know anything, he was quite surprised himself when he had this furious Uchiha scream in his face.  
" what do you want? " he ask finally, he figured he might be torturing Gado for too long.

The blonde walked fully inside before stopping in front of the bed, shuffling his feet shyly. " someone is here to see you "

Obito sighed and laid the orange goggles on the mattress before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "alright. I'll be right there " he said quietly and waited for Gado to leave the room. Once the door was closed again, Obito stood up and pulled on the black sandals which were laying by the side of his bed. He turned back to look at the orange plastic resting on the white sheets, ever since Kakashi gave that to him he hadn't stopped holding it or keeping it close to him, it was the first material object he had gotten from his past and he wasn't planning on losing it.  
He picked it up and wrapped it around his neck, deciding they were in place there. Obito turned his back toward the bed again and lay his fingertips on the cold metal of his forehead-protector that was laying on the nightstand, only to lift them almost immediately. He felt sick wearing it, touching it, so he didn't.. not anymore. He didn't betray his village... they betrayed him.  
He figured Kaida must have known about his past, otherwise he wouldn't have moved heaven and earth to keep him away from Konoha.  
Obito snorted lightly " seems your plan didn't last " he glared down at the shining material before hitting it off the small table. He heard a shrill sound of metal colliding with metal, letting him know he had hit his target. He turned on his heel to walk toward the door, hoping Gado wouldn't check the garbage before throwing it out.

Obito peeked his head out of the front door looking for whoever was there to see him, he turned his head to glance down the Inn hallway to see 2 men standing a few feet away, both wearing the standard Konoha-Jounin uniform proudly.

" Genma? "

The older brunette turned around to face the Uchiha, grinning lightly at the guy's new look. With hands in his pockets he walked up to Obito, leaving his companion alone in the middle of the hall. He bend down and glanced at the eyewear around Obito's neck. " haven't changed much huh? "

Obito shrugged and smiled lightly. He had met .. or rather re-met Genma a few days back, he could tell he had known the man before and memories of Genma did slowly worm their way back but it was still very fuzzy. Obito placed 2 fingers on Genma's forehead pushing him back from his goggles. " what is it that you want Genma? "

The Jounin chuckled " don't be rude Obito, we're here to invite ya along. Ya know, to meet your old buddies. "

" along? Where? " he asked, tilting his head lightly. He wasn't sure if he was in the mood to go 'out'.

" Pub? " Genma suggested before placing a hand firmly on Obito's shoulder. " Common man! Half of the village thought I was lying when I said that 'The Obito Uchiha' was alive and safe. You don't want to ruin my reputation do ya buddy? "

" What reputation? "  
Obito grinned as he watched Genma glare over his shoulder at his forgotten companion.

" shut up Raido.. " he mumbled before turning back to Obito. " that's Raido by the way. I don't think you knew him back when we were little. "

Obito smiled kindly and bowed " yeah, sorry. Don't think you seem familiar "

" don't think I would be. " he said. " back then it was shameful for me to hang out with little buggers like you and Genma"

" yea and look at the old fart now, hanging out with the young " Genma said teasingly causing Raido to glare slightly and mumble a ' I'm not that old '.

The Uchiha chuckled at the two and finally decided to close the door behind him, hanging out with them might jolt his memory a bit. He placed one hand in his pocket as he slapped Genma's back letting him know he was ready to leave.  
The 3 walked down the streets of Konoha, the village looked a lot different at night. It was weird to see a village that was so serene and innocent during the day turn out to actually have a night-life, Obito wasn't used to night-life to start with. Kusa didn't have any of that, the village wasn't big enough for it. A pub here and there that was it, Konoha seemed to be a little more evolved when it came to that.  
Genma threw an arm over Obito's shoulders, laughing at something Raido had said. As he did that Obito was pulled slightly closer to the other man, subtly protecting the guy from a lonely drunk passing them. Genma knew that Obito was probably not used to this and he remembered how hot-headed the guy was when they were younger. He didn't really want Obito to make a scene in the middle of the night.  
Obito tilted his head away from Genma's, moving away from the senbon sticking out of his mouth. " you know you'll poke someone's eye out with that " he mumbled glaring at the thin piece of metal.

Genma grinned and moved closer, poking him in the cheek with the senbon.

Obito's cheeks darkened at how close Genma was. His blush making both Genma and Raido laugh loudly, only causing the younger male to blush more. Obito pushed at Genma's shoulder, forcing him away as he hid his face through his black strands. " get off Genma! "

…

Iruka leaned closer into the warm body next to him, he didn't like the cold but Asuma wanted to smoke, so they were forced to get a table outside. The rest didn't complain so he wasn't going to either. Iruka was still getting used to the whole situation, apparently Obito and Kakashi had know each other from when they were younger. He had asked for more information on it but Kakashi told him it didn't matter. He was okay with that. Kakashi had his secrets.  
The Chuunin snuggled closer into Kakashi's side, seeking his warmth. He felt the older man lazily stroke the top of his arm, making Iruka feel drowsy.

" so who else is coming? " Kakashi asked, trailing his fingers over the empty glass in front of him.

Asuma smiled at Kakashi's subtle hint. He stood from his chair and lifted both his and Kakashi's empty glass. " not sure, Genma and Raido will be here soon but they said they'd pick someone up first. Same? " he asked as he tilted the glass toward Kakashi, earning a nod.

" who's someone? "

" I don't know man " Asuma grinned and walked past their table back inside for a refill.

" fair enough " the younger Jounin mumbled as he looked back at the dark haired Kunoichi who had been sitting next to Asuma the entire time. It really wasn't hard to see what was going on there.  
She lifted the lighted cigarette from the ashtray and squashed the burning tip down, she looked up as she heard a snort coming from the opposite side of the table.  
" what? He has to stop smoking. " she told Kakashi with a grin.

" fine but I'm not taking the blame "

" I'm not expecting you to, Kakashi " she threw back with a smirk.

The 3 of them held back a laugh when they heard a gasp from the door opening, Kakashi raised his hand lazily waving at Asuma without looking over his shoulder.  
" wasn't me "

" me neither " Iruka mumbled in Kakashi's shoulder.

Kurenai smiled sweetly over at Asuma, ignoring his glare. " Kurenai! " the man whimpered as he lifted the smoking bud from the trey.

" the smoke was bothering me "

" sure it was " he replayed sarcastically before sitting down in his seat next to her, taking out his pack of cigarettes and picking out another one. He placed the tobacco stick between his lips as his hand patted down around his pockets, looking for his lighter.  
his eyes flickered up as he heard a soft click coming from Kurenai. He looked down at her hands, seeing his lighter being flicked open and back shut between her thin delicate fingers.

" you're not getting it back buddy "

The small group turned their heads to the new voice standing in front of the porch. Asuma grinned and gave the other man a welcoming 'head-nod' " don't think so either Genma. Took you long enough, did you get lost?"

" sorry, mister Uchiha over here had to be difficult " he said, nudging Obito's arm.

Kurenai smiled kindly and held the lighter tightly in her hand so that Asuma couldn't take it away. She stood and walked over to the porch ledge, leaning over it carefully as she laid her arms around the dark haired shinobi's neck. " nice to see you Obito "

" careful Kurenai! He doesn't like to be touched " Genma said mockingly while walking up to an empty seat.

Obito chuckled and hugged the Kunoichi back tightly, grinning as he nuzzled into her neck, making her giggle lightly. " I only have a problem with you touching me Genma. "

" what have I ever done to you? "

" well – " he started, letting Kurenai go before lifting himself onto the ledge. " – you tried to rape me just a minute ago. "

Asuma laughed and slapped Genma's arm. " shame on you! Scaring the poor boy "

" aawh, sush. " he replayed, waving the comment away. " besides, Obi-chan. Ya can't rape the willing " he winked teasingly making Obito role his eye with a smile. He knew Genma was just joking and it wasn't like Obito was such a prude either.

" just keep your hands to yourself hunni and you'll survive tonight "

" aaaawh, I'm not promising anything though. "

Kurenai wrinkled her nose but couldn't help but smile at the two, she smacked Obito's arm playfully. " ieeuw! You guys! Stop! "

Asuma chuckled and grabbed the woman's hand softly pulling her closer. He tilted his head toward the empty chair she had been sitting on. " Obito! Sit. The chair is a lot more comfortable than that ledge. "

Obito was about to move when Genma grinned and patted the chair softly. " yeea, Obito. Come sit here.. next to me. "

" stop scaring him Genma "

Obito chuckled and patted Asuma's shoulder. " don't worry Asuma, if he's not careful I'll sit right on top of him. "

" alright. " The oldest of them said, leaning back in his chair. " but you can't get angry if I poke you "

Both Asuma and Obito pulled a face in disgust, but neither couldn't help but laugh. Iruka decided not to react and he was concentrating too much on Kakashi's heartbeat, ever since Genma and Obito had arrived, it had been beating faster. Iruka wasn't sure what that meant, what he was sure about was that it made his heart ache.

" see this is why I prefer to not go out with just men, you're a bunch of perverts all together " Kurenai said with a grin, poking - the now sitting - Obito with her foot.

Iruka moved his head away from Kakashi's chest, not being able to concentrate on his heart any longer. " by the way, where is Raido? " he asked softly. Suddenly remembering that Asuma had said that Raido was with Genma.

" he was called home for some reason, didn't tell us why though. " Genma said, leaning over to grab Kakashi's drink. He was surprised that Kakashi didn't make a move to stop him. "don't you want it? " he asked, just to make sure.

" nah, I had enough. "

Genma nodded and turned to Obito. " do you want something to drink? " as soon as Obito gave him a slight nod, Genma stood up and told him he'd just get him something. And before they knew it Asuma and Kurenai had joined him inside and Iruka told them he needed sleep and that he'd be going home.  
Obito bit his lower lip nervously. Again, no problem with Kakashi. But the tension was uncomfortable and annoying. He looked at Kakashi and saw him stare at his neck, or rather at what was around it. Obito moved his hand up and touched the goggles lightly. " do you mind? "

The Jounin blinked and stared up at him. " mind what? "

" that I'm wearing them? "

" of course not " he replayed with a smile. Fair enough Obito couldn't see the smile but the skin at his eyes crinkled so he assumed. " I held onto them, it's only fair that I'd give them back. "

" thanks, … so.. " he said softly, trying to think of something to say. " you and Iruka.. cute. "

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at how uncomfortable Obito seemed. " thanks? "

" give me a break man, I had no idea what to say "

Kakashi shook his head, still smiling. Something in him wanted to say sorry to Obito. Which was weird, why would he apologize for having moved on? For having moved on from something in the past, something that Obito probably didn't even remember. The idea that he was the only one to have kept those memories made him ache, and if he hadn't known better he would have probably been insulted for Obito's lack of memory.  
he watched Obito's smile as their friends returned. He seemed to be without worry and Kakashi had to admit, he wished Obito would remember.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

this was a bit faster yeah? ^^ lol anywaaaaays.. awkwaaaaaaard!  
this was a bit of a picking up bonds chapter ^^ hope it was okay.


	12. Caught off guard

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 - Caught off guard**

Asuma flicked the burned ashes from the tip of the white cylinder, exhaling the smoke from behind the slight opening between his lips. He crooked an eyebrow as he watched his friend lean against the wall, staring off into the distance.

" what exactly are you doing here Kakashi? " he questioned, recalling that the younger Jounin had a bunch of missions to go over, with his team.

" I'm being fashionably late. Sakura and Naruto will think I'm sick if I arrive on time. " Kakashi glanced up at the older man and sighed when the confusion didn't leave from his face. ".. my reason for tardiness is occupied "

Asuma followed Kakashi's gaze until his vision stopped upon the now full-grown Uchiha. The young man was talking with Genma, obviously having a great time at it as well, as the younger brunette was grinning. Asuma looked back at Kakashi. … was he glaring?  
he turned his head back to Obito and Genma and raised an eyebrow and mumbled carefully without looking at Kakashi; " are you jealous? "

Silence.

"Kakashi? "

"of course not! W-why..why the hell would you say that? "

Asuma's eyes widened when he looked back at Kakashi, Stuttering? Really? " well, it's just that- "

" Why would I be jealous? I have no reason to be jealous, right? I am very happy with Iruka! So what if me and Obito had this thing when we were younger! It's not like he would remember anyway! "

" - .. you two were best friends and it seems that he and Genma get along really well.. " Asuma finished quietly, staring down at Kakashi after his sudden outburst. " but thanks for clearing that up. "

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek nervously. He and his big mouth. For the first time in his life he decides to open it and it comes and bites him in the butt, now he remembered why he was quiet all the time. Even though he didn't look like it, Kakashi had a lot of anger welled up.

Asuma sighed and leaned against the wall next to Kakashi, tipping off burned ash again. " soo.. other jealous huh? "  
Silence again.  
" to be completely honest, I didn't even know you and Obito used to be a thing. "

" wouldn't expect you to… no one knew. And Obito was great at hiding it. You know, with the whole Rin thing…it pissed me off to no end. " he sighed and looked down at his feet, growling inwardly. " why would I be jealous? "

Asuma exhaled softly and dropped the white cylinder before putting his foot over it, squashing it under his weight. " don't know man, I think the thing that bothers you the most is that he doesn't remember it. " Kakashi frowned. More because of the fact that what Asuma said, made a lot of sense. " just talk to him. " a grimace formed on the older man's lips. He pulled out a new cigarette, placing it between his lips. The older Jounin pushed himself off the wall and walked up to the two 'watchees'. His grin widened. " Genma! Get your ass moving. I need your help. "

He got the attention of both men, earning a frown from the older man. " what? Why? "

" you'll see " Asuma said quickly, grabbing Genma's arm as he started to pull him away from the young Uchiha. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder toward Kakashi and tilted his head, silently telling the man to get moving.

Kakashi frowned, like hell he was moving. He felt vulnerable enough as it was. He kept his head down and didn't notice when Obito walked up to him. He felt his throat tighten when a pair of feet came to a stop in front of him. _… crap…_

" are you okay? "

Kakashi gave a slight nod. " yeah, why wouldn't I be? " he felt his heart race when he heard a chuckle escape from the older man, but it made him smile. Obito hadn't changed…whenever Kakashi lied, Obito would just laugh. He'd never confront him…just laugh it off.

Obito dug his hands deep in his pockets and slowly started to walk backwards. " wanna go for a walk? .. or do you have to be somewhere? "

Kakashi thought this over. He had to meet his team.. and it wouldn't be fair to Iruka if he went along, not that he didn't trust Obito.. but unfortunately he had more trouble trusting himself. He knew he should tell Obito that he didn't have the time and that they should meet up another time..when they were less..alone. But if that was the case, then why was it that all his friend had to do was smile to have him walk along?  
They stayed quiet, it made Kakashi nervous, not that he was so sure talking would make him less anxious. He was quite surprised when he realised they made it all the way to the training grounds without saying a word. He glanced back quickly, wondering if they might have passed Sakura and Naruto on the way.

" Kashi? " Obito stopped dead in his tracks, causing Kakashi to do the same. He didn't respond, just looked at the Uchiha, waiting for him to continue. " what are you to me? "

" we were teammates, I thought you remembered? "

Obito shook his head. He started cracking his knuckles one by one, it wasn't an act of aggression, it was a nervous-tick. Kakashi remembered that Rin had told him off for it millions of times before, she said it was bad for the joints in his fingers. Not that Obito had ever cared. " I don't mean that Kakashi " he looked up from his cracked knuckles. He looked Kakashi in the eye only for a second, just so he could look away almost immediately. " .. the dreams I have, I wanna know if they're real. " he said it in barely a whisper. Telling himself he could always say it was nothing if Kakashi hadn't heard him.

" what are they about? " he asked softly, not much louder than Obito's whisper.

Obito wrinkled his nose and huffed. " I'm not telling you! "  
it was only until after he heard Kakashi laugh that Obito realised how stupid he sounded. How the hell could Kakashi tell him what he wanted to know if he wouldn't explain him what his dreams were about? Obito looked up slowly and smiled, Kakashi knew it wasn't a honest smile. It was one of defeat. " it's doesn't matter anymore. The past is the past and I don't have the right to mess with your future. "

" you wouldn't mess with my future "

The brunettes smile saddened when he saw the frown that had formed on kakashi's face. " don't worry about it Kashi, it doesn't matter anymore. " with that said, he started walking again. not expecting Kakashi to follow him, maybe it would even be better if Kakashi went back. Obito didn't have the right to ask this kind of stuff.

The Jounin watched the other walk away, he didn't follow, he just stood there. That was, before he ordered the other man to stop. " if those dreams are about us… as in, a couple. Then, yes. They're real. " Kakashi watched his former teammate, he didn't move a muscle. He watched his shoulder tense up and relax quickly after, following right after the sigh Obito started walking toward the nearest tree, only to let his back fall against it.  
he slowly sank down and made yet another attempt to crack his knuckles.

" what part of ' it doesn't matter anymore ' don't you seem to understand Kashi? "

Kakashi shrugged. He started walking up to the Uchiha before sinking down in the soft grass as well. " I'm sorry.. you're bothered by it. " he had to admit it hurt saying that, but just the way Obito had reacted.. it hurt a lot.

A sigh escaped from the Uchiha again. Kakashi watched him open and close his hands ever so often, obviously being frustrated that his knuckles wouldn't crack anymore. " not bothered… " he stated softly. Then shook his head and leaned back. " I am bothered, but not because of what you think. " he grinned when he saw Kakashi look curiously at him from the corner of his eye. " no. I'm not telling you what I am troubled with " his grin widened at Kakashi's soft huff. " it wouldn't be fair. "

" why? "

" because.. " he stopped as if he pondered upon his answer. " because, you're happy now. You don't need me. "

" that's bullshit. " the Jounin replayed quickly with a mood.

" I don't recall you being so vibrant with your vocabulary "

Kakashi smirked, watching his friend eye him up with a suspicious glance. " I don't recall you having such a wide range of vocabulary "

Obito couldn't help but laugh quietly. " oooh, Buuurn. Don't I feel special getting manhandled by The Kakashi Hatake. "

" stop stroking your ego. I do that to everyone now. " he said still watching Obito closely. The Uchiha was doing his best holding back a chuckle and his eyes were closed firmly. It made Kakashi role his eyes, but still hide a smile under his mask. " oh god.. get your head out of the gutter. "

The Kusa-nin let out his held-back laughter and he softly kicked the silver-haired man's leg playfully. " it's your fault, you make it too easy. "

" well I'm glad to see you're still the same perv you were when we were kids. "

The other chuckled again. " I don't know if you enjoying my pervertedness is such a good thing. "

" Pervertedness? .. oh yeah. There's the crappy vocabulary again. "

" shut uuuuuup " he whined, kicking kakashi's leg playfully once again.

Kakashi chuckled softly but kicked the slightly older man back. He knew Obito saw things like this as competition. A sort of; ' let's see who can annoy who best'-type of thing. Well that was the case when they were kids, he did wonder if Obito was still a competition-geek. Kakashi's silent question got answered when he felt his shoulder being shoved hard. Kakashi shoved back quickly, earning a soft growl from his left side.  
Kakashi yelped as he was caught off guard, by the sudden body weight pressing him down to the ground. He struggled against the others muscle, without much effect as he couldn't help but laugh. The lack of steady oxygen taking away his strength. The power in his struggles getting even weaker when he felt Obito straddle his hips.  
Kakashi had never been so grateful for his mask, he was very sure his face had started heating up as his former partner had him pinned down.

" stop struggling already! I'll let you go when you paid for shoving me. "

"what? You shoved me first! "

Obito grinned and pressed his weight down more. " not the point! And stop pretending that you're not enjoying this, your laughing! "

"I'm ticklish! "

" I know, that's why I'm doing this. " he moved a hand to Kakashi's side, moving his fingers softly, causing the other to squirm frantically. Doing this got Kakashi to free one arm, clawing at Obito's shoulder. Not sure if he was pushing or pulling. When he felt more of Obito's weight being pressed down he was pretty sure he had pulled. It was that, that made the Uchiha stop completely, he lay still atop of the other and hid his face in Kakashi shoulder.  
He wasn't sure what to do next, no idea what to think of Kakashi pulling him closer. Kakashi had someone and he knew he should just pull away.. his mind was telling him that, his body was thinking otherwise. He couldn't get himself to move away. He just lay there and Kakashi let him, he didn't push him away or even made an attempt to. Obito sighed and tilted his head slightly, facing Kakashi's neck. The other man was watching him, the look in his eyes seeming almost painful. The brunette frowned and averted his eyes slowly. " I'm sorry.. " he whispered quietly, only intended for Kakashi to hear. Not that he'd expect anyone else to be around. This would have been the perfect time to move away, but he couldn't.. his body wouldn't let him and neither would Kakashi's hand that was pressed down on his shoulder blade.  
Until.

" hey, what's going on here? "

Obito's head shot up in unison with Kakashi's. their eyes widened and never had neither of them known that their bodied could move away as fast as they did that second.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

dum dum duuuuuuuummmmm XD

hope you enjoyed this chappie =3


	13. Interrupting

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 - Interrupting **

Obito leaned heavily on his left knee, slowly feeling the dawn seep through the thin material of his trousers. He would have jumped up just like Kakashi had, but his right hip had blocked up on him, sending constant shocks of pain throughout his leg and spine, at times like this he really hated his failing muscles. He wouldn't tell anyone about that though. He just chose to look nonchalant and keep seated as he kept his eye on the 4 confused faces that belonged to those that had so rudely interrupted his and Kakashi's… quality time. Obito sighed. Maybe it was a very good thing that they showed up, whoever they were.  
The blonde kid looked really familiar though.

" I can't believe you left us to wait for you, while you went off to train yourself sensei! " the blonde growled, his glare growing more intense my the second.  
Obito crooked an eyebrow while Kakashi scratched the back of his neck nervously. _Train?.. it's safe to say this kid isn't the brightest light…_  
Obito knew for sure he wasn't the only one thinking that at that point, the look on the pink-haired girl's face and the older brunette's - Obito would have suspected him to be their sensei – was priceless. She just watched him like he was the biggest idiot in the world and the older guy looked more embarrassed than anything else.

Kakahi cleared his throat softly and pushed his hands in his pockets. " I'm sorry Naruto, I lost track of time. "

The young girl tilted her head slightly, putting on a small grin. " and here we expected you to tell us you lost your way on the road of life, sensei. "

Obito blinked. " the road of life.. " he mumbled softly before glaring up at his old partner. " you're stealing my lines? "

" you would be surprised of how many things I took over from you. " he said softly, glancing over his shoulder at the man sitting on the soft soil. Wondering if he was okay, he had noticed the pained look on Obito's face after he had jumped away. Kakashi shook his head softly, clearing his mind before turning back toward his team. " Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Yamato. This is Obito, he was my teammate back in the days when I was younger- " he looked at Yamato. " even before I joined ANBU "

Yamato smiled kindly down at the older brunette. " I see, it's nice to meet you Obito-san. "

Obito grinned at the honorific. " that's a first. It's nice to meet you too Yamato "

The 3 younger shinobies looked down at the Uchiha; the girl and dark-haired boy, bowing their head politely at his presence. The Blonde looked intrigued, grinning down at the seated shinobi.  
" you knew sensei when he was only a kid? "  
Obito smiled and gave a slight nod. his mind kept wandering to why the boy's grin seemed so familiar.  
" what was Kakashi-sensei like? "

The girl amongst them suddenly jumped to attention kneeling in front of Obito. Her excited expression was soon mimicked by the blonde who was now also seated in the grass. Both teens hanging closely to Obito's lips, waiting for him to respond.  
" I bet sensei was always late, it's because of him that we're always getting scolded by Shichou. " the girl mumbled lightly as she threw a side glare at their teacher.

Obito just blinked, confusion clearly written across his face. " ..Late? .. Kakashi? … Kakashi was never late. As a matter of fact I had to deal with his bitching whenever I was a minute late "

" you were never just a minute late. It was hours with you. "

" yea and I never heard the end of it. " Obito shot back quickly.

Naruto's and Sakura's mouths fell open. Staring at the brunette to make sure they heard him correctly. " what do you mean sensei was never late? " both exclaimed loudly, leaning even closer toward Obito. It forced the man to lean back and sit down on his bottom, biting down firmly on his teeth as he could hear his hip protest against the movement.

" Kakashi was always the first to arrive, he even arrived before Sensei. "

" WHAT! " both teens screamed as they jumped to their feet. Running over to Kakashi to yell some more in his face, asking what was up with his behaviour for always being late now.  
Obito chuckled at the sight of 'The almighty Copy Ninja' raising his hands in defence to his 2 insane students standing before him. Obito's gaze shifted to the pair of sandals standing before him. He looked up into the younger jounin's face who smiled kindly down to him as a hand was reached out to help him to his feet.  
Obito smiled back and accepted the offer to be lifted. He started dusting of all the dirt and grass from his garments, making an attempt to look somewhat decent.

" you're an Uchiha aren't you, Obito-san? "

Obito's head tilted to the side, glancing kindly at the pale teen that seemed a lot calmer than his 2 teammates. " how could you tell? " smiling sincerely at the boy. He really wondered how the teen knew. Sure Obito had a lot of the typical Uchiha trademarks – as he had noticed, looking at pictures from his passed relatives - , but living out of Konoha had messed up a few of those trademarks as well; under which his supposedly pale skin was now tanned. And not to forget that they hadn't seen his Sharingan, the most distinguished Uchiha-trademark.

" you have a powerful glow surrounding you, Obito-san. A glow that I've felt around Sasuke-kun as well. "

" Sasuke? … his name sounds familiar. " Obito said his name doubtful, it sounded very familiar, he just wasn't sure where from.

Sakura moved closer to the Uchiha. laying her hand softly upon his arm. " do you think you know Sasuke? Maybe you can help us bring him back. If you're an Uchiha, you might be able to help us.. right? "

_Bring him back?_ .. Obito frowned. Now he remembered why the name sounded familiar. Both Iruka and Tsunade-sama had informed him of his little cousin's betrayal, and the most likely death-trial that would follow if Sasuke did return to Konoha. But even with that information, he couldn't say no. he smiled sadly and touched her fair skin with his fingertips, making sure he could feel as much as she did. " I could try. "

The sparkle in her eyes returned and a smile spread across her face. " thank you Obito-san " she warped her arms around his waist and cuddled into his chest softly, somehow feeling safe there

Kakashi smiled at the sight. He smiled even if he knew Obito couldn't help his students. But he was already happy to see that sparkle of hope flicker in both Sakura's and Naruto's eyes knowing that there was another Uchiha walking around, an Uchiha that hadn't betrayed Konoha. Knowing that 1 Uchiha was willing to protect Konoha gave his students the hope that Sasuke would change heart.  
Obito lay his arms around the girls shoulders when she didn't move away. Giving her the comfort she was asking for. He looked up when he felt Naruto stare at him. Noticing the same hopeful look Sakura had given him.

" do you really know Sasuke? "

Obito didn't really know his little cousin. The boy was born after Obito disappeared, but again, he couldn't tell Naruto no. " he's my cousin. " that replay seemed to be enough for Naruto, as a smile crept across his features. " say, Naruto? Any idea to why you look so familiar to me? "

The blonde tilted his head, his bright blue eyes staring up at the Uchiha. contemplate whether the Uchiha looked familiar to him. " don't know. I don't think I've seen you before. "

" Naruto go train a bit with Sakura and Sai. " Kakashi lay his hand on the blondes shoulder, pushing him forward lightly. Sai nodded and started walking calmly to the open field, followed closely by Naruto. " common Sakura. Let go of Obito. I need to talk to him. "

The young girl nodded and stepped back from the brunette. " see you later Obito-san " she said softly before walking toward her 2 teammates.  
" I'll go help them out. " Yamato said quickly. Walking backwards to their Team. " see you later Sempai, Obito-san. "

Both Shinobies waited to be out of ear-range to start talking.  
Obito was the first to speak, still keeping his gaze on Kakashi's team. " was she blushing? "

" Yamato? "

Obito chuckled and shook his head. " is Yamato a she? "

" Sakura has something with Uchiha's. she had this huge crush on Sasuke too " he told his teammate with a soft laugh. " but we can't blame her can we, you're not bad to look at. "

Obito crooked an eyebrow as he moved his gaze to Kakashi. " oh.. was that a compliment? "

" you can see it as whatever you want Obi-kun " he walked past his friend and patted his head softly, silently telling him to follow.

" we'll I'm seeing it as a compliment."

**xxx**

Naruto threw a quick glance over his shoulder at where his Sensei was. Upon not seeing him he turned back to Sai who stood in a defensive position in front of him. " where's Kakahi-sensei? "

Sai lowered his guard slowly and stretched his neck slightly to glance over Naruto's head at where their teacher and his best friend had been located only a minute ago. He shrugged slightly when he too had lost track of the two older shinobies.

" he left " Yamato said " he and Obito-san went to talk alone, without us eavesdropping. "

The girl amongst them looked up from her seated position at their sensei's stand-in. tilting her head in a confused manner. " Yamato-sensei? Did Kakashi-sensei have his Sharingan when he was in ANBU with you? "

" yes. Why do you ask Sakura? "

" it's just that, we don't know how Sensei got his sharingan. We know he couldn't have it from birth because sensei's not an Uchiha. So.. he must have gotten it from someone else.. right? "

Naruto blinked rapidly as he tried to follow the conversation, _what is Sakura getting at? That Kakashi sensei stole his sharingan out of an Uchiha body?_ " Sensei wouldn't steal an eye.. "

" that's not what I meant Naruto-baka! " she huffed. " didn't you notice? .." when both her teammates stared at her like she had suddenly grown antennas, she continued. " Obito-san had his left eye covered up with bandages. "  
the two boys stayed silent, still staring at her, waiting for her to continue and just get on with it.  
she sighed. " Kakashi-sensei has a left sharingan, yes? .. and Obito-san has no left eye.. and is an Uchiha..with a Sharingan. "

Sai nodded as he caught up with her theory. " why would someone give away his eye? "  
Sakura and Naruto shrugged. They looked at Yamato, checking if he had an answer.

" when someone thinks they're about to die, they do weird things " the brunette crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head as if he pondered upon his replay. " … I had heard that Senpai's team had died.. every single one of them. Back in the war from 16 years back. "

" but..but didn't Sensei just say that Obito was his teammate? "

Yamato nodded as he looked at the girl. " like I said. When you think you're about to die… you do weird things. "

Naruto's eyes widened. The colour in his face slowly waning. " …Obito is a ghost? "

Yamato and Sai stared at Naruto not daring to say anything, as Sakura groaned and shook her head slowly. " Naruto .. just ..shut up. "

* * *

**Authors Note**

Mwhaha! i did fasteeeeer x3 anyway yeeeeeeeeeeey~ Obito meets Team Kakashi!

thanks for all the review! =3 they're always welcome and always appreciated ^^


	14. Envy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 - Envy**

Naruto slammed down the bowl after he gulped down the rest of the flavoured fluids, making his teammates jump at the loud noise.  
" Anosa, anosa! Old man! Another! "

The elder man chuckled lightly before grabbing another bowl of the shelf to fill up for his favourite costumer.

Sakura groaned as she fiddled with the used chopsticks. " naruto! That's your fifth bowl already. Where are you putting all that food? "

Naruto blinked, keeping his gaze fixed at sakura. " in my stomach, where else? "  
His focus switched back when he heard a soft thud in front of him, clapping his hands together happily when he saw the full bowl of ramen. " itadakimasu! "

The older man chuckled again, his deep voice catching everyone's attention. " you kids must have trained hard, you lot look quite beaten up. "

Naruto quickly slurped in a noodle before looking up. " Yamato-sensei had to train us. Kakashi-sensei went away somewhere.. he didn't come back. "

The young woman behind the counter smiled and leaned heavily on her arms as she leaned closer. " I was wondering what Kakashi-san was doing wandering around town with Obito-kun. "

Naruto slurped in yet another set of noodles, swallowing quickly as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. " do you know Obito, Ayame-nee? "

" sort of, I was really young when he disappeared, but I knew him because he came here a lot with Yondaime-san after practice. "

Sakura blinked and laid her head on her hands, watching Ayame closely. " so sensei was really Yondaime's student.. " it was either a contemplation than a question. Tsunade had told her that Kakashi had been Yondaime's student, but Sakura never really pondered upon it.

"Naruto-kun! Why am I not surprised that you're here. "

The blonde looked over his shoulder and grinned happily, he patted the chair next to him softly. " Iruka-sensei! Come join us! " he moved the empty bowels toward Sakura, making an attempt to hide them. " why don't you buy us some ramen. "

"Naruto! " the pink-haired girl huffed, frowning at her blonde teammate. .. no manners what so ever.

The brunette smiled kindly as he seated himself next to his old student. " it's okay Sakura. Do you or Sai want anything? "

" owh no, sensei. I don't want anything. But thank you for offering. " she said softly, still glaring at the whiskered boy next to her.

Sai bowed his head politely. " no thank you Iruka-san. "

" okay. " the older Chuunin turned back to the father and daughter behind the counter, putting up two fingers. " 2 portions of Miso ramen with roasted pork fillet, Teuchi-san. "

"coming right up."

Iruka turned back to his old students, looking them over. It was clear that they had just trained, the 3 teens were covered in dirt and bruises. Their clothes were blemished with grass stains. Then where was Kakashi?  
" where is Kakashi? He told me he had a training session with you guys."

" that was the original plan. But sensei left. So Yamato-san took over. "

Iruka crooked an eyebrow after the blonde stopped talking. Kakashi hadn't told him he had a mission. " where did Kakashi go? A mission? "

Naruto shook his head, keeping his deep blue eyes fixed on his former teacher. " Sensei didn't have a mission. He left with Obito-san. We don't know where too. He said he would be back but he didn't return." he said the last with a huff, not being able to hide his pout. He had been looking forward to train with Kakashi again, but he was too busy so Naruto wouldn't whine too much.

"with Obito? ..what was he doing with Obito? "

" dunno. They were training when we arrived there- "

Sakura giggled softly. " they weren't training naruto. I don't know what they were doing exactly, but it wasn't training. "

" friendly wrestling, maybe. " Sai's soft voice invaded their conversation after being quiet for the majority of the time. His comment made both Sakura and Naruto shrug, maybe he was right.  
Iruka on the other hand felt anxious something wasn't right. Ever since Obito and Kakashi started spending more time together, Kakashi had been acting different, more closed off toward him. Iruka wouldn't tell Kakashi not to see Obito, definitely after finding out that the Uchiha used to be Kakashi's best friend. But it didn't take away Iruka's unease.  
He watched as Naruto happily thanked Teuchi as he placed 2 bowls before them. Naruto immediately dug in, while Iruka watched the steam rise from his dinner.

" What? Awh common, Rin would never say anything like that."

" are you kidding me? You'd be shocked if I told you everything Rin said behind your back. "

Kakashi laughed softly, pushing aside the tough fabric so he could step inside the ramen bar. " you're just jealous that she liked me more. "

The 3 teens and the older Chuunin turned as they watched the silver-haired Jounin walk in, followed closely by the Kusa-nin.  
" jealous? Why would I have been jealous for Rin if I had yo- " the young Uchiha stopped mid-sentence as he saw the 4 curious faces watching them with pure interest. " – Iruka. "

Kakashi crooked an eyebrow, watching his friend closely. " if you had Iruka? "

Obito glared sideways quickly before turning his attention back to the chuunin. " no.. Hi! Iruka! How are you? "

" ok. " he said softly, forcing a smile on his face. " ..who did you have Obito? "

A nervous laugh escaped the man's lips. Pushing his hands deep in his pockets. "Me? .. no one. … hey is that ramen? It looks great. " he moved forward quickly. Ignoring whatever Iruka had left to throw at him. He leaned over Naruto, inspecting the bowl from a closer distance.  
the blonde grinned up at him, happily exclaiming that it was his favourite.

Kakashi focused his attention back on Iruka when he noticed the frown on his boyfriend's face. …he was in trouble. " are you okay? " he asked carefully, honestly being scared to say anything.

" yea… we need to talk. " Iruka said through clenched teeth, walking past Kakashi to get out of the ramen bar and out of ear range as fast as he could.  
the Jounin cursed under his breath and muttered a ' I'll be right back ' before following the brunette outside.  
Obito nodded and sat down next to Naruto as he waited. Really hoping they weren't in any trouble.

" so.. how was training? "

Xxx

" what's wrong? "

" what's wrong? I should be asking this! " the brunette turned around swiftly when he heard his lover's voice. " what's going on with you lately? You push me away! You spend all your time either worrying or talking about Obito! When he's around it's like I'm not even there anymore."

" ..Obito?..what? are you jealous? "

" so what if I am! Like I don't have the right to. "

Kakashi's eyes widened. .. _the right to-_ .. " no you don't! why would you have the right to be jealous? Obito is my friend! "

Iruka growled deep down his throat, not softening his glare one bit. " everyone knows your deal Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake! The man who can get anyone he wants. ..why the hell would you stay with me anyway? "

The Jounin sighed angrily, glaring down at the man in front of him. " you're being ridiculous Iruka. " he said as he shook his head and started to take a few steps back. " I'm not talking to you when you're like this."

" yea sure! Whatever! Walk away. You're great at that anyway. "

".. whatever. "

Xxx

Kakashi wasn't sure how he ended up in this situation. Being accused of cheating made him a bit too angry, and him being angry led to him doing the one thing he knew would annoy Iruka even more, inviting Obito to his place.  
He didn't think he was doing anything wrong by wanting to spend time with his best friend. He knew it was a good thing not telling Iruka about his past with Obito. If the man was paranoid now, who knows what he'd be like if he actually knew he used to have a relationship with the Uchiha.

" so what exactly happened? " the brunette asked as he placed the bottle of sake on the table in front of Kakashi, passing him a small glass filled with the liquid.

Kakashi sighed as he took the glass from his friend. " he accused me of cheating on him. "

"sorry "

" why are you saying sorry? "

Obito shrugged and sat himself on the couch next to his friend. " I feel responsible "

Kakashi downed the glass before slamming it back on the table. Leaning back into the couch. " don't be " he leaned back forward, refilling his glass. He looked at Obito when he heard the young man yawn. "tired ?"

Obito smiled as he yawned again. nestling further into the divan. " maybe a little. "

" you can stay here if you want. I'll take the couch and you can sleep – "

" I'm not stealing your bed. Thanks for the offer. But if I'll stay I'll take the couch. "

Kakashi smiled under his mask, about to put up a fight. His trail of thought getting interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. He sighed and threw a quick glare at the brunette who was now nestled deeply into the arm of the couch, watching him with his eye half lid.  
Kakashi jumped up and threw a blanket that was laying around onto the Uchiha. " don't look at me like that. " he mumbled inaudibly.

Obito made a little head tilt. " like what? "

" nothing. " he said quickly, rushing over to the door. He looked through the little peek-whole to see who was at his door so late at night. Recognising the scarred brunette, he couldn't help but sigh again. he threw a quick glance over his shoulder, seeing that Obito was busying himself with unfolding the blanket and struggling to fit himself onto the slightly too small couch. The Jounin turned back to the door, turning the doorknob lightly to open the entrance. He glanced down through the gap, barely big enough to show half of Kakashi's body.  
" are you here to accuse me of stuff again? "

Iruka glanced down, inspecting his feet and anything but Kakashi. " I came to apologize. "

Kakashi nodded and stepped away from the door, letting Iruka into his house. He walked through the living room, throwing a quick glance to his current room-mate. " me and Iruka are gonna talk in my room. "

Obito nodded. He was now seated on the couch, his arms crossed over the back of the settee, his chin resting onto them. His sight shifted from Kakashi's back to Iruka who was now watching him suspiciously, uncomfortably…Obito knew him coming here was a bad idea, a very bad idea.  
the two walked into the closed off room and Obito let out a heavy sigh when the door closed firmly behind them.  
a soft huff escaped when he dropped onto the tough mattress. He shifted about on his small make-shift bed until he was somewhat comfortable. Doing his best not to eavesdrop on the two in the other room.

…

Obito pressed his head further into the pillow as he heard Kakashi and Iruka talk in the other room, their voices had gotten louder over time..not a good sign. If he wanted he could listen clearly to what they're saying but he really didn't want to, so he tried to focus on everything and nothing.  
he smiled when he heard soft whimpering from in front of the couch. He dangled his arm over the edge and started scratching into short fur. His smile broaden when he felt the little dog shift under his hand, trying desperately to lay on his back so Obito could scratch his belly.  
the Uchiha cringed when he felt Chakra spike from the other room, very familiar chakra.  
" Pakkun..? "

He heard the little dog groan. " I know " he said and made an attempt to jump onto the couch, miscalculating the distance between Obito and ledge. Causing gravity to pull his little butt down and have him clutch desperately at the couch.  
Obito snickered and placed his hand at the Pug's back and push him onto the couch as he shifted closer to the back of the couch, giving Pakkun more room.  
" I don't like it when his chakra spikes " he said, cuddling his little head into Obito's pillow. " I can smell the anger too "

" hmm " Obito groaned and pulled the blanket to his shoulder, covering his bed-companion almost completely.  
the Shinobi blinked when the little dog's ears shifted so that they were flat against his little head and he suddenly stuck it under the pillow, attempting to hide. Obito was about to ask him what was wrong when he heard the doorknob of Kakashi's bedroom turn, followed by yelling. He was tempted to join the dog and stick his head under the pillow too.

" you know what? If you're just going to yell at me, maybe I should leave? "

" yea, maybe you should. "

Obito cringed when silence fell between the two, he didn't know what Iruka said to annoy Kakashi enough to actually have him tell the other to leave, but then again he wasn't sure he wanted to know in the first place.

" fine! " Iruka spat, making his way to the exit.

"Fine! " Kakashi yelled back, feeling very tempted to grab hold of the first thing in reach and just throw it.  
the Jounin released a short yell out of frustration after Iruka slammed his front door shut. Throwing his arms up and gripping at his skull, hoping that might somehow help his frustration.

At some point during the scene, Obito had sat himself up in the couch, careful not to disturb Pakkun that was still hiding under the pillow. He tilted his head slightly, glancing over at his friend with a worried look. " you ok? "  
Kakashi groaned as he leaned against the couch, his back turned toward the Uchiha. Obito sighed and jumped up from his spot. He walked up to Kakashi, standing in front of the man who was finding the floor very interesting all of the sudden.  
" what happened? " he tried again. Kakashi just shrugged.  
Obito sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest, deciding he wouldn't leave until Kakashi told him what had happened. " I have all daaaaay " he said in a sing-song voice.

Kakashi chuckled and looked up slowly " we had a fight "

" no shit, Sherlock "

" yes shit, Watson "

Obito rolled his eyes, smiling. " seriously, what happened? "

" he came over to apologize for over-reacting " Kakashi mumbled, shrugging while he did so. " and suddenly the apology turned into an interrogation and him telling me I couldn't blame him for acting jealous. Because, you know, I'm the type of person to be unfaithful. " he said the last part with a sneer. " according to him anyway. "

Obito frowned, suddenly feeling very guilty. " nothing happened.. "

" I know! Tell him that! " he exclaimed pointing his hand toward the hallway. His face softened when he saw the look on Obito's face, he had yelled at the man when he didn't deserve to even be yelled at. " I'm sorry "

Obito shook his head slowly " don't be "

The silver haired Nin smiled softly and leaned his hand against Obito's shoulder, pulling him into a hug. " tough " he warped an arm around his friend's waist to pull him even closer, needing the comfort, the connection.

the Kusa-nin sighed as he nuzzled into the crook of Kakashi's neck, knowing that he shouldn't be feeling so comfortable and being very aware he was the one sickening the relationship left between Iruka and Kakashi.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

ah haaaa XD this is a fast one isn't it! and longer than the rest =3 .. i think ^^;

and before i have people going " why are you doing this to Iruka! DX " .. i don't enjoy it D= i love Iruka but this was the plaaaaaan so Sushies! al of you lol  
besides in the words of my friend _' this story jinxed my life '_ a month after i started writting this story i found out that i was Iruka in my own life! so i know Exactly how he feels .. and is about to feel (*gasps* Spoilers!) sooo i dooon't enjoy hurting him ^^; i really don't, but sometimes for a story people have to get hurt *nods*

feedback is always appreciated


	15. have to, don't wanna

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 - have to, don't wanna**

Obito groaned, nuzzling his face deeper in the pillow. His groan turned into a soft growl when the pillow wouldn't soften at all. _Kakashi needs to buy softer pillows_. His brows knitted together as he shifted about. Now that he thought about it, there was a lot wrong with Kakashi's couch. _what the hell is that bump in my back?_ Obito shifted, rolling over to his other side, trying to get away from the irregularity in his back.  
"..weird.. " he opened his eye a little, shifting his head into the mattress, shielding his sight from the daylight creeping through the curtains. " ..when did Kakashi's couch extend enough for me to shift about.. " he opened his eye more when he adjusted to the brightness._ …stupid bump isn't gone either_. His gaze shifted down to look at the culprit of his discomfort. Eye widening more when he saw a hand, that… and he wasn't on the couch at all. He kept staring as his mind raced, trying to remember everything from the past night.. he didn't recall anything happening, he didn't recall being drunk enough to … not remember anything either. Obito moved his hand under the cover slowly, not even daring to look if he was fully clothed. However glad to feel that he was indeed wearing clothes _everywhere_.  
Every muscle in his body jumped when he felt an arm snake around his waist, eventually pulling him back into the mattress. The arm that had bothered his back, had now moved up to support his neck. The Uchiha groaned and wiggled a bit, making a slight attempt to free himself from the embrace, not wanting to wake Kakashi he didn't try hard to get away. At least he was hoping it was Kakashi, otherwise the Uchiha would swear of alcohol forever.  
he threw a quick glance over his shoulder, to look at his bed mate. Seeing the face of a white-haired man buried in his back, made the Uchiha release a breath he didn't realise he was holding. And honestly he wasn't sure WHY he was relieved that he was in the same bed with his 'relationship-bound friend'.  
Then it suddenly hit him, Kakashi's chakra was not calm enough for a sleeping form.  
" Kakashi? "

" yea? "

" you been awake for long? "

The Jounin shrugged against his friends back, still hiding his face in his dark shirt. " for a while. "

Obito sighed again. that was Kakashi way of saying ' yes I was awake when I started cuddling you ', the only question left for Obito was why. He didn't want to ask though, it would just complicate things.  
He started moving around again, forcing Kakashi to loosen his hold, earning a soft growl from the Jounin. The Uchiha propped himself up on his elbows, holding back a chuckle as he looked over to Kakashi, laying like a limp doll next to him. His mask was pooled around his neck. He hadn't bothered taking it off, just like the rest of his clothing, it only made the Uchiha more comfortable about the situation…even if he didn't remember exactly how he had gotten in Kakashi's room..and bed.  
" you're face grew up. "

The younger man laughed, looking up at his seated friend. " you sound surprised. "

" maybe a little. " he said with a smile. " when you were young you were just cute.. all the cuteness is gone now. "

Kakashi rolled his eyes, not even trying to hide the smile plastered on his face. " Flattering won't get you anywhere Obito. "

" hmm mm " the Uchiha laid back down, facing the other. He kept his attention on the other man. Tracing his fingertips along Kakashi's jaw line, making the younger man's cheeks brighten. " nope … all gone. "  
He pulled his hand back quickly as he noticed the reddening shine on the other's cheeks, realising he had taken a step too far. A soft nervous laugh escaped him as an attempt to lighten the mood. He moved back down onto the pillow, realising Kakashi's arm hadn't moved even the slightest. " you need a shave by the way. "

" it's the morning Obito. Unlike you, I have grown up. "

The brunette smiled, simply humming as a replay. He tilted his head back, pushing it deeper into the pillow.

" I have " he whined, using his shoulder to prop himself up slightly. Getting a better look of the laid back Uchiha.

" suuuure, if you say so. "

Kakashi wrinkled his nose in annoyance, what was it about Obito that made him get so jumpy and immature at times? He kicked Obito's leg, earning a chuckle from the other man and a soft kick back. The Uchiha's laugh got loader when Kakashi started to moved over him, pushing him into the mattress. " I have. " it came out as a soft growl, his face only inches away from Obito.

" cuss your actions are clarifying that. " he said through a chuckle. He playfully stuck his tongue out, putting more pressure on the mocking. Unprepared and at the same time, Kakashi jabbed two fingers in the Uchiha's side, making the man jump up.  
Obito's eyes widened, surprised that any form of reflexes had jumped in and made him tilt his head to the side..slightly..not quick enough to avoid all contact. He pressed his lips together firmly, hiding the assaulter. His mind was racing, trying to figure out _why _he had just LICKED Kakashi and _why_ neither of them were moving away.  
Obito forced his head to move away more, listening closely to Kakashi's breathing. Noting it was quick, uneven.. much alike to his own. The brunette used his shoulder to push against the arm that was placed firmly beside his body, trapping him. To his surprise, Kakashi moved it away willingly after a soft nudge, giving Obito the opportunity to slide away. He squirmed himself from under Kakashi, careful not to make any sudden moves that might spook him. The brunette threw his legs over the edge of the bed, running his hands down his clothes to straighten them.  
He looked over his shoulder at the silver-haired Shinobi. Kakashi was staring at the spot where Obito was only a minute ago. Obito sighed, he grabbed hold of the corner of the blanket and threw it at him. Covering the man with the thin material. He saw Kakashi move his head under the blanket, it made Obito snigger. He looked like a dog that had a towel over his head and was wondering who turned the lights off. " you need to shave buddy. "

Kakashi tilted his head from under the cover, watching Obito leave the room quietly. He placed his hand on his cheek softly. Dropping down on the bed fully, groaning as he twisted himself more into the covers.  
this feeling…in the pit of his stomach.. not good.

**Xxx**

Obito shut the door behind him firmly, making sure it fell into the lock. Kakashi was still in the bathroom, so Obito just called through the door saying he had to leave and that he'd see him later. Things were getting way out of hand and maybe Obito should start taking his distance from Kakashi…that of course, was easier said than done.  
Spending time with Kakashi, meant getting his memory back. Little by little. It meant getting back memories that shouldn't matter anymore. Things Kakashi was trying to move away from, so he should do the same, right? There's no point living in the past. Definitely if you don't remember it.

**Xxx**

Kakashi laid stretched out on his couch, holding a lone pillow tightly on his face. He had released several growls and exclaims into it already, rather that than having everyone in the apartment bloc hear him. Continuing to wallow in his misery he released yet another soft growl as that dreadful voice boomed throughout his apartment.

" oooh eternal rival? "

To everyone else the growl Kakashi released as a replay would have meant ' get the hell out! '.. it would have made a clear warning. But to Gai..oh no, to Gai that meant 'come join me in my little depress fest.' Which the idiot of a man did. You could almost feel jealous of the man's ignorance.

" Kakashi? "  
the younger Jounin growled again when the pillow was forcefully removed from his face, which effected in Kakashi glaring firmly at the man covered in green spandex. His miss-matched eyes almost burrowing a hole in the green beast.  
The older man lifted a lone thick eyebrow, leaving a questionable look on the his face. " are you feeling ok, rival? "

" yes "

The eyebrow rose further, Gai was pretty sure that, that was a snarl. " you don't look ok. "

" then why do you ask! "

Gai jumped slightly, holding the pillow close to his chest. Keeping it there in case he had to use it as a weapon against this rabid Jounin.  
The tall man dragged his feet slowly, circling the couch the glaring Shinobi laid upon. " my most dearest colleague! You seem bothered by something! " he exclaimed happily as he sat himself on the single-couch next to the futon . still holding the pillow to his green chest.  
Kakashi cringed, why oh why must he always sound so happy? He sighed as he softened his gaze. Closing both eyes, trying to think of what it was that was bothering him so much.  
" does it have anything to do with the joyful Uchiha? "

Kakashi's eyes flew open, staring at the spandex man in his couch, as a matter of fact he wasn't sure if he felt so comfortable with Gai sitting in HIS couch..wearing that.  
" Obito? Why do you think it has anything to do with him? " only 1 Uchiha could be _Joyful_ in the history of ALL Uchiha's and that was Obito.  
Obito was the white sheep amongst black ones within his clan.

" he spend the night. " Gai said softly, staring at his rival firmly. Almost disappointed.

" .. so? "

" does Umino-san know? " Gai's voice was careful, trying it's hardest not to sound condemnatory. However, failed miserably when Kakashi sat up and glared again. causing Gai to hold the pillow extra close, ready to swat it at the younger man whenever the situation enquired it.

" I didn't sleep with Obito if that is what you're suggesting. "

" then what seems to have gotten you so upset, my dear rival? "

Kakashi huffed and laid back down, crossing his arms over his chest. Making him look like a little child that was being interrogated by his parents.  
" Adult things, you wouldn't understand. " he mumbled softly. glancing over at the other man, he saw that Gai glared at him from behind his fluffy shield. " ..no offence. " he added quickly, not wanting to upset the man. An upset Gai would make an upset Kakashi .. eventually. The Green spandex monster would just become double as annoying as always.. and that would lead to a very upset Kakashi.

Gai sighed, leaning further into the settee, dropping his guard lightly. Knowing he shouldn't do that, especially before he was going to reveal his dearly kept secret to his rival. " does Obito-kun's return confuse you to whether your feelings toward Umino-san are truthful? "  
Kakashi glanced over at his _rival_. Confusing clearly spread across his features. _What was Gai getting at?_  
Gai cleared his throat softly and placed the pillow on his lap. " seeing as you and Obito-kun have a passionate youthful history together. "

Kakashi's multicoloured eyes grew wider.._passionate youthful history.._ never in Kakashi's entire life was he so grateful for his mask… and he had thought that A LOT, but this time.. he was pretty sure this had definitely gotten in the top 5 of most embarrassing moments in his life.. and he's suffered through a few.  
Kakashi wasn't sure if he even wanted to know how Gai knew about him and Obito…

**Xxx**

" Oi, Obito. " the Uchiha's dark eye opened, tilting his head in such a way that the sun didn't bother his view in trying to see the man that called out to him. Not that he was wondering who it was, he recognized the voice easily. " where have you been all night? " the lighter brunette asked, his question muffled since the mouth was occupied playing around with the senbon that had found it's home there. It made Obito wonder whether he ever changed those things or if it was the same metal spike all the time.

" How do you know I was gone all night? Stalking much Genma? " he grinned up at the older man, who in his turn flashed a smile back.

" don't flatter yourself Uchiha. I walked into Gado earlier, he told me you hadn't returned to the inn. " he walked closer to the seated Shinobi. Wondering silently why Obito had sat himself under a random tree so close to town, as if he was waiting for something, or someone.  
He held out a hand, offering the survivor his strength to raise to his feet. " spending nights with other men Obito? .. tss tss. Careful, I might get jealous. "

Obito couldn't help but snort at the man's statement. It was almost flattering. He took Genma's hand and allowed the Jounin to pull him to his feet. " no reason to be jealous. " he said softly.  
He had to let go of Kakashi, the Jounin was obviously trying to move on and he had more than a million rights to do so. The least Obito could do was do the same.. there had to be other ways to get his memory back, ways that wouldn't involve ruining Kakashi's current life.  
_I have to let him go._

Obito looked overt Genma's shoulder onto the busy streets of Konoha, watching Iruka walk up to the apartment bloc where Kakashi resides. The disturbing feeling his stomach made, made the young Uchiha frown. He looked over to Genma who was watching him doubtfully, worryingly. Obito smiled softly, trying to settle the older man in some form of comfort.

_Even if I don't want to._

_

* * *

_**Author's Note**

*gasps* how evil am i? XD  
i LOVED writing Gai! ^^ he's so much fun!

feedback is always welcome xxx


	16. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 - Goodbye**

" what are you talking about? "

Gai shrugged. " I don't know. "

Kakashi glared, he had been doing that a lot ever since Gai walked in his apartment. " what did you mean with ..Passionate youthful history..? "

" am I not correct? "

" NO! "

The older Jounin nodded, leaning back into the chair. " I see.. you know my dear rival. I know that is a lie- " he watched Kakashi's reactions carefully. The man was in a horrid mood and capable of doing anything. Kakashi's glare became firmer, ordering the other to give reason to his suspicions. " – for the fact that I have seen you two when we were more youthful and …not as good in sensing others presence. "

Kakashi sighed, slowly gnawing at the inside of his cheek. " so you were spying on me?.. " his voice was low, low enough to make Gai shudder, almost deadly.. and Gai felt the danger in the atmosphere.

" I never said that. " he gulped a little, doing his best to hide his anxiety. Gai pressed his back further in the soft couch when he saw Kakashi move. The younger man pushed himself up from the settee and soon enough hovered over the man dressed in green.

" what did you see? And why where you scouting for me? "

If possible , Gai pushed further in the couch, sort 'of hoping it would swallow him up. " using a different word doesn't make it more true, dear rival. "

" why were you spying on me! "

Gai held back a yelp when Kakashi's voice rose, he jumped over the back of the couch to bring more distance between the two of them. He saw Kakashi's glare get even more fierce, Obito's Sharingan spinning wildly in his left eye socket. " I wasn't spying! I was merely looking for you for a challenge! And I found you and Obito-kun at the back of the academy, talking. " he relaxed a bit when he saw Kakashi do the same. The glare was still present but it had softened and Kakashi was watching him with a slight curious touch.  
" it looked like you two were arguing at first.. so I didn't think anything of it. But then Obito lunged forward and pushed you against the wall, I was going to interfere but ..then.. " he stopped talking, the look on Kakashi's face was proof that he knew exactly what Gai was going to say.

Kakashi silently cursed him and Obito for not being more careful. He knew what Gai was talking about. Kakashi had gotten angry with Obito for not being more careful at the latest mission, Obito had told him several times to be more quiet because people could hear them and as Kakashi hadn't listened to him, Obito had taken matter in own hands and forced Kakashi to shut up by kissing him. It wasn't the most romantic experience ever but it was the only way Obito knew that would make Kakashi calm down when he was upset. It worked really well back then, it would be rather ineffective now. The stumbling, shy, inexperienced, lustful-teen was grown out of him by now.  
" Kakashi? "

The younger man shook his head as an attempt to clear his head. He focused his gaze on Gai, watching him tilt his head. " did you tell anyone? "

" no. " a simple answer. The correct answer.

Kakashi nodded and walked past Gai, into the kitchen. " can you keep it that way? I don't want to hurt Iruka more than I have already done. "

" of course " Gai understood. Everyone made mistakes, even the great Kakashi. And Obito was his best friend, he was bound to reactivate old feelings. He walked into the kitchen with Kakashi. He leaned on the counter as he watched the silver haired man look around in his fridge. " it would be pretty difficult to hurt Iruka when there is such a distance. "

Kakashi lifted his head away from the cool air of the fridge, glancing up at Gai. " what do you mean? "

xXx

Obito yawned, again. his head was laying on the table as he ticked his fingernails against the wood. Genma had told him Gado wanted to meet him here. So here he was, waiting for the blonde, that still hadn't shown up. Another yawn escaped.

" you're already here.. "

Obito looked up without lifting his head, glaring at the blonde. " you said 1 o'clock. "

" I know, but you're never anywhere on time. Didn't expect you to make an exception this time. " Gado mumbled. He circled the table to seat himself opposite of Obito.

" so, what have you been up to? " Obito asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"working. You? "

He smirked. " not working. " his smirk grew bigger when he saw the glare Gado threw at him. " don't look at me like that, you're to blame. "

The kusa-nin frowned. " I didn't know about any of that stuff Obito! I swear. "

" really? What about my sharingan? You saw that a million times. "

" okay.. I admit I knew you were originally from Konoha..but Kaida asked me to not confront you about it. " he winced when he heard Obito snort. Knowing the guy didn't believe a word he was saying.

" so it all goes back to Kaida.. " Gado nodded, glancing down at Obito. " what about Mia and Leran? "

" I don't know. Why don't you ask them? "

Obito shook his head, leaning further back in his chair. " I don't know if you realised Gado, but I was ignoring the lot of you. "

" I realised. We are really sorry Obito. But .. we have to go home." He said softly. Keeping a close eye on Obito's expression, noticing that he was slowly putting up a frown.

" and with 'we' you mean? "

" the four of us..? " he wasn't even sure if he was stating it or asking and he knew Obito was wondering the same thing.

" what do I have _home? _" he put a lot of distain on the last word making Gado cringe.

" you have us, your friends..family. "

Obito glared down at his hand as he felt Gado envelop it with his. it was a pleading gesture.  
He didn't pull back, not immediately. " one; you 3 betrayed me. Two; I have friends here and three; ..they aren't my real family, if you and the rest of fucking Kusa had told me about my Real family I could have been here for them! But no! every single one of you had to be selfish and now they're dead when I might have been able to help them! "

" don't be ridiculous Obito, the only thing that could have happened is that you would have died with them. " his voice stayed calm. He knew Obito was on edge and angering the Uchiha was the last he should do. Of course, his last statement was the worst thing to say to a man on edge.

" .. you don't know that.. "

" it was a massacre .. " Gado's voice wasn't much louder than a whisper. He tried to be careful but Obito was being unreasonable. " they were all killed by someone familiar, no one saw it coming.. "

" by Itachi! He was my cousin, I've been taking care of him since he was born. I was his best friend! "

" he killed his parents Obito! "

" yeah! But he kept his brother alive! I might have been able to stop him.." he snarled, lifting himself to his feet. He grabbed his jacket of the back of the stool before shrugging it on. " Tsunade offered me a job.. as Konoha Jounin. "

" ..are..are you going to do it? "

" don't know. " he said quickly. He stepped around the chair and walked out of the bar. Shoving past a few people to get away from his friend as fast as possible. His mind was made up, he only had to talk to the Hokage to seal the deal.

…

Tsunade watched the movement carefully as the brunette laid the headband on her desk.

" I'm sorry. " he said softly, keeping his hand on the cold metal for a while. " they won't forgive me if I do this. "

The blonde nodded. " I understand. So, you're going back to Kusa? "

" I think that's for the best. "

She stood behind her desk, holding her hand out to the male. " you're always welcome back if you change your mind. " Obito nodded and took her hand. " I wonder though. " she said quickly before dismissing the shinobi. " what made you change your mind? When I talked to you last time u were positive that you'd take the job. "

His expression saddened and he glanced down, thinking his actions over. He knew why he changed his mind. He was still pissed off with Gado and the rest. But staying here would cause more trouble. " …Kakashi. "

" Kakashi would want you to stay. "

He looked up, smiling sadly. " it's better for him that I leave. " he bowed in respect and walked to the door, lingering his hand on the doorknob he looked over his shoulder. " could you not tell him that I am leaving? " he continued upon seeing the woman's confused expression. " he'd just try to talk me out of it. "

She smiled and nodded, giving him her answer. " take care of yourself Obito. "

" I will. " he walked out of the office and closed the heavy door quickly behind him, making sure it was in the lock before he walked down the hallway. He forced a smile when he saw Kotetsu and Izumo stroll down the hall with boxes packet with files in their arms. " working hard. "

Kotetsu peeked over the box and grinned. " yeah. Hey! Obito a few of us are going down to the bar tonight. Are you going to be there? "

Obito smiled and patted his shoulder. " maybe another time. I have some things to take care of. "

" okay, see you later. " the bandaged Chuunin said quickly before Izumo said a quick muffled bye from behind the boxes.

Obito gave a quick wave before walking further, he had some packing to do.

xXx

Gai looked at Kakashi's confused expression. " didn't you know? The Kusa shinobies are leaving today. "

Kakashi's eyes widened. " what? .. why didn't he.. " he watched Gai shrug and he frowned. Why hadn't Obito told him? …stupid question..Obito knew Kakashi would try to make him stay. Then, the question left was; why didn't he want to stay?  
He walked out of the kitchen and threw his Jounin jacket back on. " I'll be back later. When you leave make sure the door is locked. "

Gai nodded as he looked over his shoulder at the younger man. Deciding not to stop the man and just let him do whatever he wanted.

Kakashi was about to walk out of his apartment when he saw Iruka. He stopped for a second, tilting his head, silently asking what the man wanted.

" we need to talk. " the younger man tried.

Kakashi did his best not to sigh in aggravation and walked past his boyfriend. " we'll talk later. I don't have the time now. "

" ..b-but.. "

" later Iruka. "  
He rushed down the hall, vaguely trying to remember at what inn Obito was staying. His mind was racing, trying to think of reasons why Obito would leave, he though Obito wanted to find out about his past. What would he find out if he went away?  
He didn't even notice the growl that escaped him. His heart calmed down only to speed up again when he saw a very familiar blonde at the steps of an inn.  
" Gado.. is Obito in? "

The kusa-nin looked up, glancing over at the Jounin who got his and the twin's attention. " yea.. he'll be down in a minute. "

" I'm not waiting for that, what room? " he asked swiftly before walking past the trio.

The blonde looked over his shoulder, watching the other already make his way to their room. " erm.. 24. " his voice was doubtful, trying to figure out how the copy nin had found out about them leaving.

Kakashi ran up the stairs, taking two steps at the time to make it go faster. He used as much speed to walk through the hallway. Suddenly taking a turn when he got to the room with the number 24 imprinted in the wood. He saw a bag on the floor of the room's entrance, which he stepped over quickly to make his way further in the rental. He stopped seeing a shade stand in front of a window, fiddling with the armour on his arm.

" why are you leaving? " he saw Obito's shoulder tense up, well aware that he had caught the man by surprise. " did I do anything wrong? "

" of course not.. "

" then why- "

" does it matter? " he turned around and walked up to Kakashi, close enough to be able to read his expressions. Knowing very well that the man was an expert in hiding.

" it does to me."

" I'm ruining parts of your life Kakashi- "

" no you're not! Why would you say that? " he felt the need to keep rambling, something very uncharacteristic to him. But Obito seemed to be very good in making him do atypical things.

Obito sighed and waited for Kakashi to calm down, at least a little. " it's not important anymore. I made up my mind, it's better this way. " he smiled a little. Hoping it would make Kakashi's unease lessen as well. " I could still come and visit once and a while. "

The younger ninja sighed and looked down. He was getting this close to pleading, but Kakashi wouldn't sink that low. unfortunately.. guilt tripping wasn't low enough for him. " I lost you once already. "

" Kakashi.. " Obito took a step forward, placing his hand on the younger man's cheek. " I'm sorry. " he leaned forward, resting his forehead against the other's. his hand stayed in place on Kakashi's cheek, his fingers slowly, almost unnoticeably, fiddling with the edge of the mask.  
Before Kakashi could well enough react, his mask was pooled around his neck. Not that he wanted to react, nor couldn't. he saw Obito move in and a shiver ran over his spine as he felt Obito's lips press against his. it was soft and it felt like a regret , which made it the more painful.

" what was that? "

The Uchiha smiled, placing both hands on each side of Kakashi's face. " goodbye. "

* * *

**Authors note:**

feedback is always welcome ^^ and yey i inserted a bit more of our lovely kusa-nin's


	17. Bold

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 - Bold **

Stretched out on his bed, Obito kept moving his right hand in front of his face. Closer and away, having his now red glowing eye spin madly, trying to focus on the moving object. He growled lightly when it refused to focus, realising it wouldn't take much longer.  
A soft knock, forced him out of his daze. His hand dropped and his head switched to the side, sharingan spinning wildly, putting shape to the shade standing in his doorway.

" what are you doing? "

Obito frowned, forcing chakra out of his eye, relaxing when his vision turned back to normal; colourful and in focus. " nothing.. just checking something. " he propped his body up with his elbows, waiting for the woman to say something. " is something wrong? " he asked warily.

The kunoichi pressed her lips together firmly, forming a tin line. Her head moved slowly from side to side, causing her emerald strands to fall in her face over her dark forehead-protector. She huffed in annoyance when Obito raised his eyebrow at her sceptically. " .. well there's nothing wrong with me. "

" then.. what is it? "

She moved into his room and uninvitingly sat herself next to Obito's body. Back turned toward him, lips still firmly pressed together, staring into nothingness.

The Uchiha growled a little, rolling his eyes as he switched his body so that he was on his side. " Mia? " his voice had a frustrated hint to it, making the girl cringe.

" I don't like lying to you anymore. "

His eyebrow raised again. " I should hope so. "

She sighed and turned her head, looking at her teammate firmly. " how long has it been since you were in Konoha? "

" urg.. here we go. " the brunette groaned and shifted again. turning his back toward the kunoichi. He groaned again - or was it more a growl?- when he felt a small hand slap his shoulder.

" I'm serious! "

" ah! I don't know! Weeks.. " he shot a glare over his shoulder, warning the girl not to push his buttons like that.

" when are you going back? " her eyes were squeezed into slits, making her seem all the more annoyed.

" why do you care? "

" because you have to go back! "

The young male looked over his shoulder, pretty sure his face was covered with confusion. " are you trying to get rid of me? " he kept staring at her in disbelieve even after she huffed and waved his question off. Telling him he knew better. Obito knew something was off and why was she changing subjects anyway?. " why did you bring up 'lying to me'? "

Mia started to fidget, looking around the room before answering. " we got a report from Konoha, a mission from a 5 man team went wrong, they got in contact with Akatsuki. "

Obito thought that over, trying to remember what he knew from Akatsuki. He switched again, turning to face his teammate. " they're the group hunting for the Jinchuriki, right? "  
She nodded, feeling that he hadn't finished questioning her behaviour so she stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.  
" what 5 man team is this? "

She bit down on her lip and continued to fidget. " T..t-team Kakashi.. " she shut her eyes, cringing, waiting for the man to throw a fit.  
she opened one eye slowly when the outburst didn't happen, now looking straight in the face of a man that was glaring. If looks could kill would be the perfect saying at the time.

" how bad..? "

" erm, nothing lethal. But one member ended up in the hospital. "

His glare got firmer. " which member? "

"…Kakashi. "

Obito shot up, practically jumping up from his bed. " what? Since when? "

" a week ago.. "

" A week? "

" Kaida asked us not to tell you! You'd only worry. " she stood, backing away a little. Her teammate was still glaring firmly.

" ya think? "

" see ! this is why we didn't tell you! We knew you'd act like this. " she yelped, pointing an accusing finger at the older man.  
She released a soft sigh of relief when the man just crawled out of his bed and started mumbling and growling to himself. Mia was already glad that he didn't yell at her more.  
The brunette threw a duffel bag on his bed, still mumbling as he started scrabbling for clothing.  
" what are you doing? " she asked softly, even if she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. Her head tilted up at the noise of a closing zipper. Obito threw the black bag over his shoulder before walking up to the smaller girl. He stopped a foot away from her and poked the tip of her nose lightly.

" tell Kaida I'll be gone for a while. "

She nodded softly. " are you going to Konoha? "

" jup! "

Mia beamed. Following the older man with slightly smaller steps. She closed the door behind her, pulling the keys out of the door as she watched Obito jump over the ledge between staircase and floor, to make a faster exit. She pocketed the keys in her skirt, knowing that when Obito came back – and kami may know whenever that would be – he'd know where to find them.  
One thing was for sure, Kaida would have a huge go at her.. and she didn't care.

…

Obito fastened the glove around his left hand for the 5th time, still trying to figure out what he was going to say to the guards at the gate. One couldn't just leave Kusa-premises unauthorized. He tilted his head up, knowing he was getting close to the gateway. A smirk formed on his lips when he saw the guards.  
straightening his back and crossing his arms as he moved closer he shook his head a little, more in the function to tell himself this wasn't happening.  
" you guys planned this, right? " he asked. Glancing up at the blonde sitting on the roof of the checkpoint.

" Did Mia tell you? " he asked, nodding to the bag thrown over Obito's shoulder.

Obito chuckled, shaking his head in disbelieve again. " jup, definitely planned. "

" we played 'rock,paper,siccors' to decide who should tell you. " Leran said. He was leaned against a nearby wall, a smile spread across his face. In all fairness, he always smiled.

Gado grinned as the brunette released a snort, clearly finding it amusing how scared his team was of him ever since his outburst in Konoha. " hey! You're a scary man Obito! "

" so you'll let me go? "

Leran nodded. " of course. Do you know when you'll be back? " his question was carefully stated and he gave Gado a quick glance before looking back at the brunette.

" don't know. I'm just going to check if he's ok. "

The blonde nodded and jumped off the roof, landing gracefully before the Uchiha. " want me to come with? "

" thanks but no thanks. I don't need you watching my every move Gado "

" heh, not sure of I want to watch you two in every move either. "

Obito frowned. He felt his face heat up and he quickly titled his head away. " ..it's.. it's not like that. "

Both his companions chuckled at his behaviour. Gado patted his shoulder before, swinging his arm over the man pulling him a bit closer. " of course buddy. "

His voice sounded mockingly, which only made the Uchiha frown more. " he's in a relationship. "

The blonde shrugged, patting Obito on the back for the last time. " nothing is carved in stone, my friend. "

Obito batted the hand away. " don't go all preachy on me. "

Gado grinned, placing the abused hand on Obito's head, ruffling his strands quickly. " just be careful. "

" what did I just tell you..? " Obito asked, irritated " what are you? My father? "

xXx

The Jounin chuckled at the sight of his students arguing, they knew very well that they shouldn't yell in a hospital but that has never stopped Sakura and the blonde to argue. He winced at the shot of pain in his chest as his chuckle ended, earning the teens' attention.  
Naruto tilted his head, leaning closer to the Jounin. " sensei? Are you ok? "  
Kakashi just nodded as he leaned further into the pillow, watching the 3 teens keep an eye on him in a worried manner. " why can't you just go home sensei? "

Kakashi took a breath, ready to answer the whiskered boy. He had asked Tsunade the same thing, earning him a lecture from half an hour about how he should be grateful she's still willing to heal him and that he can even stay at the hospital – because if it was up to her, she would have thrown him out days ago – Kakashi really hated hospitals. He'd rather rehabilitate at home.  
The pinked haired girl cut him short. Being well aware that her teacher wasn't allowed to use energy as his chakra still needed to be restored.

" someone has to look out for Kakashi-sensei and as there is no one living with him, tsunade-sama can't risk it. "

" what she said. "

Naruto made a understanding grunt, leaning further into the chair he had made himself comfy in the moment he had walked into the room.  
" I wish I could go home Naruto, but according to hokage-sama it's not safe… she doesn't trust me to be careful. "

The next few moments were spend with Naruto promising he'd take care of their teacher, earning him a smack upside the head from their female teammate. Telling him that he wouldn't be capable to do so decently. Sai sat in silence next to Kakashi's bed, a book on his lap and a goofy smile on his face. He wore it all the time, it freaked Kakashi out really. Not that he could judge the kid for 'faking' most of his life as said Jounin did the same for years to no end after the death of his team. Well, the death of Rin and Minato and the disappearance of Obito. Kakashi wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to the fact that Obito was still around. Even if the Uchiha had left …again.  
And he wasn't even sure when he'd see his former teammate again. or if Obito would come back at all. He had to… Kakashi didn't have the time to go to Kusa. If he wasn't training his team, he was doing missions for the village and if he wasn't doing that he'd be working for ANBU and when he did have a day off he'd sleep most of the day, that and Iruka would have his head if he'd go all the way to Kusa to see Obito.

A soft knock caught the 4 shinobies attention. Making them all turn to the door. The older woman walked into the room, her long blonde locks formed a curtain over her shoulders. Her arms were crossed close to her chest, pressing her breasts closer to her body. Something the woman seemed to do a lot, maybe even without realising it.  
" Sakura, Naruto , Sai.. why don't you guys leave Kakashi to be for a bit. "

Sai lifted himself to his feet following Sakura to the door as both gave a quick wave to their sensei telling him to take care of himself. Naruto shoved his hands in the pockets of his bright orange trousers, shuffling his feet over the floor, dragging himself to the door. " bye Kakashi-sensei. We'll come visit tomorrow. " he moved past the older woman, giving her a quick nod. " grannie-tsunade. "

Tsunade shot a quick glare at the boy, still not getting used to the nickname the whiskered teen had given her. She turned back to the man in the hospital bed. " we might be able to make something work, so that you can go home. "

Kakashi's face lid up, nobody would see it. But it definitely lit up. " really? " his voice sounded hopeful. He really needed to get out of this place.

She smiled, even though Kakashi saw it more as a grin. Not that the hokage ever grinned. Especially not so evil-looking. " someone is here to see you. " she said. " he'll be here in a minute. "

She turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly open. Kakashi shrugged and swung his legs out of the bed as he started kicking the blanket off. Walking around for a bit might do him good.  
before he could test his leg muscles and check if they were still able to lift over 10 stone, a hand was pressed forcefully against his shoulder, making him grunt in pain. The pain only got worse when the hand pushed him into the mattress, keeping him down. His hand snapped around the wrist of his aggressor, about to yell and tell the man to piss off.

" and here I expected you to take better care of my gift. "

The Jounin opened his eye - keeping his scarred eye closed firmly - staring directly in a glowing red iris. The older man leaned away, lessening the pressure on Kakashi's shoulder.  
" what were you thinking? You know you shouldn't use your sharingan too much. You don't have the amount of chakra Uchiha's are born with. "

" ..obito?.. how.. when did you get here? "

The brunette shrugged, crossing his arms over his broad chest. " just now. " he replayed quickly before leaning in again. this time more in a demeaning way. " my chakra and stamina levels are much higher than yours. You shouldn't abuse my sharingan like that. "

Kakashi smiled softly, hidden behind his mask. _He came back._

Obito grinned, holding his hand out to his former teammate. " will you at least sit up? I don't like the way you're laying there. " Kakashi tilted his head, not accepting the hand until Obito would tell him what he meant. ".. it's very seductive. " his voice was lower and quieter than normal, as if he was telling Kakashi a secret.

The other laughed and accepted the helping hand. he got pulled into a sitting position. " you know, you were the one that pushed me down like that. "

" owh I'm sorry. " however, it didn't sound anything close to a sincere apology. Not that Kakashi expected Obito to apologize for anything. " I didn't spread your legs like that though "

Kakashi frowned and smiled at the same time, giving him a somewhat twisted look. He launched his leg forward, kicking the older man in the knee, punishing him for saying –suggesting- something so foul.  
The Uchiha laughed at the pain that shot through his leg. it was the only reaction suitable, as he wasn't angry at his friend for kicking him, he probably even deserved it… a little. He skipped a step back, away from the hospitalized man, aware that Kakashi wasn't sure if his legs could carry him yet. So distance.. was safe.

" it was an automatic reaction. "

Obito grinned at the excuse Kakashi used, the man made it all too easy. " so you automatically spread your legs for me? "  
Obito took another step back as a leg was again lunged toward him. Kakashi missed by an inch.

" stop putting words in my mouth. "  
even if Kakashi sounded moody and was doing his best to seem that way. Obito knew better, he knew Kakashi was smiling under that dark blue cloth.

" I could put something else- "

" don't.. you…dare. Finish that sentence, mister. "

" awh, you take all the fun out of it. " he replayed with a soft laugh. His plan was to visit Kakashi and have a go at him for over-using his sharingan, and here he was teasing the younger man, enjoying every minute of his suffering.

Kakashi shook his head in disbelieve. He held his arm out, motioning for Obito to come closer. " come here, at least let me slap you for that last one. " when Obito didn't move, Kakashi continued. " I'm ill because of your eye, you owe me at least that. "

Obito groaned, but even if he knew it was stupid, he still moved closer to the bed. Allowing Kakashi one assault. He leaned in so the younger man wouldn't have to try so hard to smack him on the head. He closed his eyes waiting for the slap to come and go.  
The breath was forced out of his lungs when a hand grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling at it quickly. Making him tumble forward. He didn't open his eyes when the impact came, he was well aware of what happened. Instead he leaned in further, pressing his lips harder against the other's soft ones, deepening the kiss. He didn't want to think of the consequences , not right now.

* * *

**Authors Note**

ooooooooh~ Kakashi gets bold! XD anyways! hope ya like. sorry it took a while ^^  
feedback is welcome!


	18. Bad idea

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 - Bad idea**

Kakashi pulled away slowly and stayed inches away from Obito. Watching the other stay in place. After Kakashi had made an assault on Obito's collar, the Uchiha had placed a hand on the Jounin's tight to prevent from crushing the younger man. His other hand was placed against Kakashi's shoulder. Putting light pressure on both ligaments.  
" I'm sorry. "

Obito opened his eye, staring right at the younger man. " so am I " the hand he held at Kakashi's shoulder moved up the line of his neck. Being careful so that his armour wouldn't harm Kakashi's soft tissue. His fingertips caressed over the skin, feeling every irregularity formed through scars and bruises. Kakashi was no exception to the typical ninja. Even he had scars spread over his entire body, they were just not as noticeable in obvious places. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt Kakashi shiver under his touch. His hand moved to the back of the Jounin's neck and up into his hair. Gripping lightly as he pushed. Obito was hesitant, very well aware that he shouldn't make a move on his friend like this.  
all of his rational sense of thought broke down when he felt pressure against his hip, shivering when he felt Kakashi's cold finger slid under his shirt.  
" bad idea.. " he whispered softly against Kakashi's lips.

" I know. " Kakashi leaned forward, pressing his lips against Obito's. keeping his hand at Obito's hip, under his shirt as the other slowly moved up the other's abdomen, over his chest. Leaning back a little as he felt Obito push against him.  
Obito took a step forward, pressing his right leg in between Kakashi's as he leaned more into the kiss. Using the bedside as support to not fully hover over the Jounin. The hand he had kept on Kakashi's tight had made his way up to Kakashi's hip. Hindering the other from suddenly jumping away from him.

Not wanting to break their connection, Obito was forced to hover over the other more as Kakashi leaned back. He could have mistaken it as Kakashi trying to get away, but the hand that was now fully under his clothing at his lower back and the other hand gripping at the front of his shirt, were pretty clear indicators that Kakashi wasn't planning on moving away any time soon. It was more as a.. forcing Obito closer than forcing him away.

The Uchiha's knee was now on the edge of the bed, pushing his body over the other's. placed firmly in between Kakashi's legs. In his defence, he couldn't have helped it.. Kakashi had practically pulled him this close. Not that Obito was complaining.  
He knew they were getting too carried away, especially since Obito's heart decided to beat 10 times faster ever since he had felt the hand at the edge of his trousers. That and his hand had decided to live a life on its own by moving upwards from the jounin's hip, under his shirt and was now at rest at the man's ribcage.. not exactly daring to move more to the front. Obito was already glad he had kept some form of sanity in all this. Not that, that small hint of sanity made him stop from making out with his ex who was currently in a relationship. His brain hadn't decided to remind him of that yet.

However, fear could do the trick. The moment Obito felt the slightest hint of chakra outside of the room, he forced himself away, practically throwing himself next to Kakashi on the bed. As that was the furthest away he could get in a short amount of time. His mind wasn't clear enough to do some fancy ninja trick to zap him halfway across the room. He knew Kakashi had felt the other presence as well as the man sat himself straight onto the bed and folded his legs over one another.  
He heard the creaking sound of the door open more and he started concentrating on evening his breathing in a not so obvious way as panting.  
footsteps came to a halt and it was very silent all of the sudden. Obito lifted his head a little, staring at the woman in the room who stared right back at him.

" Obito? What are you doing here? … and how did you get in? "

" erm… I came to check on Kashi.. and the window. " he pointed to the open window behind them. He propped his body up a little as he threw one leg into a bended position, making him seem a little bit more relaxed. And it could help at least a little with hiding the very annoying pressure far lower on his body. … it wouldn't have been so annoying if it hadn't been wrong.. and if Tsunade wasn't standing a few feet away from them.  
Obito frowned. _It's like getting caught red-handed by your mother._

Kakashi looked over at the Uchiha laying beside him. Confused slightly. He had been sure that Obito was the person Tsunade had talked about, but how could that be as the woman didn't know Obito had been here. Just like Obito, Kakashi was doing his best in keeping his breath even and steady, which turned out to be a lot harder than he thought.  
The woman made an indifferent grunt and walked closer to Kakashi. She placed a hand on his forehead, frowning a little.

" do you feel okay? You seem a bit flustered. "

" erm..yea.. I'm ok. "

" He's Fine! "

The blonde glanced over at the Uchiha after his sudden yelp, keeping a sceptical eye on him. " hmm.. " she reached down to grab Kakashi's wrist, holding it softly between 2 finger as she looked down at her watch. " your heart rate seems a little fast. "  
She looked back at the Uchiha, who had now turned his head the other way. Finding the white wall, opposite from Kakashi's bed a lot more interesting. She dropped Kakashi's wrist and grabbed Obito's quickly after, making sure the man couldn't scrabble away. Repeating the same procedure she had done with Kakashi, frowning upon noting that Obito's heart rate was just as high. She sighed and switched her gaze between both shinobies. " … in the hospital? Really? "

" what are you talking about? " the kusa-nin mumbled feigning innocence.

She sighed and leaned toward Kakashi, grabbing hold of his mask as she started flattening it. " next time.. fix your clothing. " she turned to Obito and grabbed the black cloth covering his upper body, pulling at the base to straighten it out. " and do it fast, because Iruka is about to walk in. " she turned around and walked up to the other bed in the room, placing herself down delicately as she grinned at the two.

All colour left Kakashi's face and he started pushing at Obito to get off the bed. The brunette growled and went along with his forceful removing. Lifting himself to his feet and leaned closer to the silver haired man. " owh , Now you want me away? A second ago you were pulling me on top of you. " his voice was something in between a whisper and a snarl. He felt a little annoyed that he got pushed away so quickly but at the same time he couldn't really be angry since he knew he had done wrong. All anger left when Kakashi gave him an apologetic look and he shook his head in understanding, letting Kakashi know he didn't need to worry.  
He dropped into the visitors chair the moment Iruka walked in, catching the younger man's gaze upon arrival.

" Obito?...i..i didn't know you were here. "

The Uchiha smiled sweetly, half-heartedly. " awh well. I seem to surprise a lot of people today. "

The Chuunin nodded and walked closer to the hospitalized Jounin, placing himself onto the bed next to his boyfriend, asking if he was feeling any better.

Tsunade flashed another grin. " I have an idea. You see, Kakashi. The plan was that Iruka would stop working until you would be fully recovered. But that would mean me having to find someone to replace him at the academy. " her smile was still in place as her glance shifted to the man slouched in the chair. " but since Obito is here now.. "  
she tried her hardest not to grin even more when the older brunette shot her a glare from his position. She did love teasing the boy, ever since he had been little. Served him right for resembling a young Jiraya. It was too easy. " he could take care of Kakashi. It's not like he has anything better to do. Right? Uchiha? "

Obito bit down on his lip softly, trying to think of various lies that could get him out of this mess. His train of thought getting interrupted by Iruka's voice.

" that would be a great idea. "

Both Obito and Kakashi shot him a confused look, both staring for a while before asking him why. The Chuunin blinked, watching the two suspiciously. " well.. that way I can keep working and you two have known each other for a very long time so.. you would know how to treat Kakashi best, Obito. "

Kakashi kept staring, not exactly knowing what to do nor say. " are .. are you sure? "

Iruka looked up at him, smiling. " of course. " he placed his hand onto Kakashi's, squeezing softly. " I trust you. "

Kakashi knew - that if possible - all colour in his face had disappeared once that sentence had left his lover's lips. He nodded lightly, smiling sadly at the young man's cheerfulness. He looked over at Obito, seeing that the other was probably just as pale and had started shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Tsunade stood. " that's settled then. Kakashi ,start packing. Iruka, Back to work. And Obito, help Kakashi. "  
after she left, Iruka gave Kakashi a quick kiss before saying goodbye, he waved happily at Obito as he left the room.  
The two men sat in the room silently. Obito was gnawing at his lip nervously, his head leaned into his hand that was propped up on the chair's arm.

Kakashi started cracking his knuckles in a nervous act. " .. could.. could you help me pack? "

Obito jumped. Standing from his seat as he grabbed Kakashi bag. " sure. " _bad .. bad .. very bad idea._

xXx

Obito dropped down on the couch with a soft thud, releasing a groan when he felt his muscles relax. It was fairly easy not _wanting_ Kakashi when the man in question was being so incredibly annoying. Then again Kakashi couldn't really help not being able to move much so anything he wanted or needed , Obito had to get. But it could be so much easier if the Jounin would just ask for everything in one go, instead of letting the Uchiha walk around all day. He had gotten the man everything! Food, drinks, an extra blanket…and that bloody book of his. why didn't Kakashi just leave everything in one place instead of scattering? The man wasn't as tidy as he let out to be.  
Obito's legs were dangling off the edge of the futon, his right arm laid under his head – glad that he had removed his armour earlier, otherwise that would have hurt like hell – his left arm was squashed in between the back of the cough and his body, really not knowing where else to leave the thing.

" Obito? "

The brunette's eye shot open and he made a soft whimpering sounds. " no, no, no, no, noooo.. " he threw his legs over to the side and crawled to his feet, shuffling over to Kakashi's room. He leaned heavily on the doorframe, glaring at the man. " what more could you want? You had food. You have a drink right there- " he said as he pointed to the nightstand, still glaring. " – what more do you want? "

Kakashi was sitting straight up in his bed, staring at the boys sudden outrage. " stressed much? "

Obito growled and walked into the room, dropping himself on the bed. Wincing in pain when he landed on top of Kakashi's legs. " just tired. "

" you don't have to do this you know. I can take care of myself. "

Obito looked up lazily. " why did you call me? " he blinked to focus his sight more realising Kakashi seemed a bit more coloured than usual. He pushed himself up a bit, leaning closer to Kakashi. Touching the other's forehead, he frowned when his hand warmed up. " do you have a fever? "

" don't know. I do feel cold. "

Obito nodded, now sure that Kakashi must be reacting badly on the meds as he already had 2 blankets on his bed and there was no way he could be cold unless he was ill. " do you have more blankets about? "  
Kakashi just shook his head. Scooting down a bit when Obito got up from his legs. He watched Obito leave the room , wondering what the man was up to. Minutes later he walked back in, shrugging on a black and white hoodie he had packed earlier.  
Obito chuckled, walking over to Kakashi and waved his hand, silently ordering the younger male to scoot closer to the wall. He grinned at Kakashi's confused look. " just move. "  
The moment Kakashi moved closer to the wall, Obito threw the covers back a little before crawling in. He shifted about a bit , trying to get comfortable. Obito pulled the covers more over Kakashi making sure he was fully covered. " I'm probably going to die from heat tonight , but you should be fine. " he closed his eyes. ready to fall into slumber.

Kakashi chuckled. He leaned down and nuzzled into his pillow. " okay… just don't slap me in the face, like you did when we were kids. "

Obito laughed.

* * *

This chapter has been up on DA for over a week now ^^; meaning i wasn't gonna upload it here if people didn't review . i was getting sad that people didn't review on the last chapter =( so decided to wait a bit until people showed interest again! so YEY for rebecca! thank you! -glomp-

i get loads of reviewing on DA . which is an ART site! why is it that on a writing site i don't get any -pouts- meanies. it's not that baaaad is it TT^TT


	19. Pain

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**CHAPTER 18 - Pain**

Kakashi stirred, pulling the soft cover closer to his body. He had been perfectly fine all night.. and all of the sudden it went cold again. he sighed and opened his eyes slowly, waiting for his vision to focus, blinking a few times to fasten the progress. He tilted his head a little, getting a better view of the man sitting on the edge of his bed, fumbling with his footwear.  
" you hit me. "

The form stiffened, tilting his head to look over his broad shoulder. " what? " he asked, raising an eyebrow, grinning lightly. Well aware what the silver haired man was mumbling about.

" you hit me in your sleep. "

" owh.. " he nodded. Turning his head again, to put on his sandals. " .. I know. "

" what? " Kakashi scrunched his nose, glaring as he propped his upper body up.

" I wasn't asleep, you were trashing in your sleep and it annoyed me. So I hit you." The casual tone in his voice made Kakashi all the more annoyed with the confession. But he was way too weak to either argue nor punish the other for …well … being himself. " it made you stop though. "

" of course it made me stop! It woke me up! "

Obito chuckled, lifting himself from the bed. " but it worked. "

Kakashi sighed. He wanted to launch forward and slap the other but just holding up his body at the moment was too tiring. He dropped down on the bed, pushing his arms under his pillow to cuddle into it. He was hoping that the fluffly thing would somehow replace Obito's warmth. " where are you going? "

" Tsunade wanted to see me. Just go back to sleep, I'll be back before you wake up. "

Kakashi nodded, closing his eyes. listening to Obito's footfall and the opening and closing of his bedroom door, with soon after the shutting of the front door. He sighed, trying to relax more. Somehow finding himself missing the warmth Obito had provided for the night, or just missing his company.  
He knew why he missed it, it reminded him of when they were younger. Whenever they just need the company the other would stay. Kakashi had to admit it was so much easier when they were kids, back then there was no pressure for anything and there was most definitely no guilt.  
Kakashi's throat tightened the moment Obito had crawled into bed. He personally didn't mind but he knew Iruka would castrate him with a blunt instrument – and he could - if he'd ever found out, maybe he'd be ok with Obito just sleeping in the same bed but thank Kami that people couldn't read his mind. Kakashi groaned, hiding his face in the pillow. Maybe he should tell Obito that he was afraid he'd make a misstep, a bigger misstep , if they stayed this close, he'd understand.

xXx

Tsunade moved her hand slowly over the broken skin. Her chakra encircling the limb as she checked the injuries. She moved her hand over the brunette's arm, frowning as she got to his fingertips. She sighed and moved her hands to his ribcage, moving down to his side, to his hip and kept moving lower across his thigh and leg. The frown never left her face. A sigh escaped again and she moved back to his arm, redoing the same route that she passed before. She lifted her hands and circled the man, placing her hand on his bare back. She freed another coat of chakra, focusing to look for further damage. She recognized the damage, how could she ever forget. The look on the miniature Gai's face when she told the boy he had to stop being a shinobi. Muscles torn, bones fractured and broken; incurable, unfixable. She couldn't say it again and she couldn't do the operation again, not this time. The body had healed over too much. Naturally the body had tried to heal as much as possible, making it impractical for her to reach the original damage and fix it. It was too late this time.  
She exhaled softly. Patting the man's shoulder, silently telling him he could put his shirt on again. she moved away, leaning against the desk, placed at the other end of the examining room. She didn't know how to tell him, she couldn't bear to see _that_ look again. definitely not of off his face. She had known him too long. He didn't deserve it.

" I can vaguely remember elder family members that were blind. Mom told me it was because of their Sharingan. "

The blonde looked up, watching the younger male struggle in his shirt. " are you having trouble with your sight? "

The young man shrugged, straightening his shirt. " only when I activate my sharingan. The vision stays unfocused. "

She sighed again. " Obito, you might want to think about finding a different profession. "

He kept staring down, he didn't give any reaction toward the medic's advice. His silence made the woman uneasy. " … Obito? "

" ..what did you find? " his head was still tilted down, his voice was soft but had a strained edge to it.

" the bones in your body are healed over. They were never decently straightened…so as they healed they stayed deformed. There are cracks in the skeleton that became a part of your structure, meaning that I can't fix it anymore. " her voice was quiet, scared to keep going. He kept unmoved, staring at the floor under the examining table he was placed on. " I can try to fix your muscles. " she continued. " but it will take time and you would have to see me a few times a month for me to be able to fix it. The armour was a good option, but it's chakra consuming, just like your sharingan… you can't use both anymore. It's tiring your body, weakening your chakra points. And slowly dissolving the chakra pathways. That's what's happening to your eye. The pathways are connected to your brain, when the pathways have disappeared the brain will think there is no eye, taking away your sight… I can't fix that. "

Obito stared at his arm. He could barely move the thing without the armour. Then again he only had one eye left, losing this one would mean getting blind. " I have to choose between either being cripple or being blind… I can't fight anymore? " his head stayed tilted down and he kept staring at his scarred arm.

" it's best not to. You're… you're body is broken Obito. It's a miracle it kept out so long without decent medical treatment. "

" so… if I keep using my sharingan, I'll go blind but my motor skills will survive longer? And if I keep using the armour I will stay sighted for a longer time? " he tilted his head, staring at the blonde at the other end of the room. " but either way… both will happen in the end. I'm an Uchiha.. I'll go blind, whether I like it or not and my skeleton is so deformed it will give up eventually. So what? I have another 30 years of either sight or movement? And then the other will stop as well? "

She saw the hurt in the other's eye. It was a lot to take in. " not necessarily Obito. If I succeed in fixing your muscles they could keep going the rest of your life. "

" but I'll go blind anyway? "

" if you stop using your sharingan at all, you wouldn't have to. "

Obito frowned. " that doesn't help! " he looked back at his arm, biting down on his lip firmly. " what about my leg? "

" … it's the same as your arm. "

" so… I really have to decide whether I prefer being blind or cripple. "

Tsunade shook her head. She pushed herself of the desk and moved toward the Uchiha. " that's not true. Stop using both and you'll be perfectly fi- "

" but it would imply me quitting my job! I have either my strength or my sharingan! That's all I have. With neither of them I'm nothing. "

"…Obito- "

" I can't do anything else! All I know what to do is kill people. " he felt that his body had started to shake, his eye was starting to water. Being a shinobi was all he knew what to be. He couldn't do anything else. " you knew me Tsunade-sama… I was the runt of the Uchiha clan. I was nothing… I spend my entire life training to be a ninja…I don't know how to do anything else.. " he closed his eye, feeling tears escape finally , he didn't even bother whipping them away. " that's everything I am… if I'm not that…"

…

Obito closed the door behind him firmly, watching his feet move over the tiles. " think about it she says… as if it is that easy… I'd like to see her react when I tell her she has to stop being a medical ninja. .. or worse that she has to stop gambling, she'd get a heart attack. "

" Obito-san? "

The brunette looked up, finding himself staring straight in emerald eyes. he smiled lightly, not wanting to have to explain anything. " Sakura-chan." He nodded, walking on as she followed.

" you're not ill are you? " she asked softly, keeping her hands clenched in front of her, holding on firmly to a clipboard. " or where you here for Kakashi-sensei ? "

He turned his head, smiling. " nope. Tsunade-sama just wanted to see me and Kakashi is home by the way. "

" is he? " she seemed genuinely surprised. She turned her head away again making a small humming noise. " who's taking care of him then? "

" I am .. room and board in trade for playing nurse for the evil bastard. " he cleared his throat when the girl smiled up at him. " .. I mean… that lovely lovely person. "

Sakura giggled, shaking her head in the progress. Disbelieve, Obito knew that giggling-head-shake from Rin. She did that all the time when he pretended to hate Kakashi. " you know Obito-san, I can tell easily that you really like him. You and sensei are a bit like Naruto and Sasuke; Ready to go at each other's throats but at the same time you're like brothers."

" that obvious huh? "

" a little. "

He smiled again, this time sincerely. Obito looked down, suddenly noticing the clipboard in the girl's hands. " do you work here, Sakura? " she nodded proudly. " wow, that's quite something. " he placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze in affection. " I have to head home. Now that Kashi is home you guys should come visit. " he said as he started to walk closer to the exit, not leaving fully until Sakura gave her answer. Once she agreed to his request, he gave a quick wave before dashing out the door. Realising he had left Kakashi home alone, long enough for the man to do something he wasn't allowed to. He jumped up a roof, finding this way a lot faster and less crowded than the highway. He would really miss the advantages of being a ninja.

…

Once he was in Kakashi's house he shut the door softly, trying not to wake up the other man. He turned on his heel only to find himself glaring. Kakashi was leaned against the wall, paying too much attention to his footing to have heard Obito enter. " what do you think you're doing! "  
Now he was sure Kakashi hadn't heard him, he could practically hear the other's heartbeat and if Kakashi was the kind of person to yelp… he would have a second ago. " get back to bed! Now! " The Uchiha walked up to the other, grabbing his arm forcefully to make him move back to his room.

" I'm fine. "

Obito raised an eyebrow.. was Kakashi _whining?_ " really?.. ok then. " he let go of the other. Crossing his arms over his chest, watching the other sceptically. " let go of the wall. "

Kakashi frowned, glaring at the brunette. " .. I'd rather not. "

" yea! That's what I thought. " he grabbed hold of the other's arm again, pulling him back, making the other stumble over his own feet. " what are you doing, trying to walk anyway? "

" bathroom. " the answer was really simple. But a good enough reason for Obito. The Uchiha mumbled a soft 'fine' before letting the other lean on him to walk to the bathroom.  
He lead the Jounin to his bathroom, walking in long enough to let Kakashi lean heavily on the sink, before jumping out of the room. He leaned against the doorframe, ready to shut the door.

" I frankly don't care what you have to do but I'm gonna assume you can do it yourself. Ok? " when Kakashi nodded, still leaning against the sink, obviously waiting for the other to leave. Obito repeated a soft ok before closing the door. Making his way up to the kitchen. He was hoping Kakashi would be sane enough to call him when he needed to go back to his room. Then again, Kakashi also had too much pride to do that. So Obito decided he'd check in a minute.

He lifted himself on the cupboard, twirling his fingers as he waited. His head shot up when he heard a heavy stream of water. He stared at the bathroom door, trying to get his mind around what the _hell_ Kakashi was doing in there. " … ok.. either Kakashi has a serious bladder problem or .. that is actually running water. " he mumbled to himself. Realising soon after that he had started glaring and a growl escaped him. " that bastard is actually trying to shower.. " Obito jumped off the cupboard, pacing through the apartment quickly. " Kakashi! "

He jumped, suddenly finding that his muscles moved perfectly fine without the armour when he heard a loud thud coming from the small closed room. " shit! " he raced across the room. Slamming into the bathroom door, breaking the lock.

* * *

aaawh wellies ^^ Comment if ya like. i liiiiiiikeee comments =3


	20. Doofus

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**CHAPTER 19 - Doofus**

Obito winced as his shoulder connected with the hard wood, he didn't wince in pain. He winced, knowing he broke the door. The wood made a horrible cracking sound and a loud bang followed as the door slammed into the wall on the other side. He expected a bit of pain, knowing he would kiss the floor after barging in the room like that. However he didn't expect the extremely painful blow to his head.  
He gripped his head and hissed in pain, glaring at his offender. Evil, white, clean and porcelain.  
Obito growled. _Toilet… great._ He turned his head to the tub to find his old teammate stare down at him. Glaring… fully dressed, seated on the edge of the bathtub.

" what the hell are you doing…? "

Obito opened his mouth but his voice was lost, he imagined he'd look like a fish out of water. He stared at the wounded Jounin, trying to figure out what had happened. He swore he had heard something fall… he thought it was Kakashi… he could have been hurt. But the man looked completely fine.

Kakashi moved his gaze to his now broken door. Staring at the damaged entrance. " you broke my door… " his voice was soft. He was still trying to get his head around what had happened.  
He was planning on at least washing his upper body a bit, very well aware that he couldn't stand without support, and that was for normal hard floor. Not slippery bathtub floor.  
He had let the water run for a bit from the shower hose as he held his hand under the stream to check the temperature when he suddenly heard Obito scream his name. the Uchiha's random outburst had made him jump so he dropped the thing and the next thing he knew Obito was laying on his bathroom floor, holding his head.

" I …I thought you fell. "  
Kakashi looked back at the Uchiha, raising an eyebrow. Obito shrugged lightly, tilting his head more into his hand. " I was worried. " he mumbled softly.

Kakashi sighed. " Obito… I would be flattered, but - " he turned his head back to the door, frowning. " – you broke my door.. "

The older man huffed. " I'm sorry! I thought you were laying here with your head cracked open! So all I wanted was to get to you! Ok! "  
The brunette winced, immediately regretting raising his voice. His head was pounding and even his own voice was making it worse.

Kakashi's heart made a little jump when he heard the other man wince in pain. He pushed himself up from the tub and kneeled before the Uchiha, replacing the man's hand with his own to check for an injury. He could feel a bump but at least there was no blood.  
" hmm.. you'll be fine I guess. " he removed his hand, placing it on Obito's shoulder instead. Using the man's form as support to push himself off of the cold floor. " normal people would, at the worst, have a concussion. " he smirked, leaning against the sink as he watched the confused expression on the brunette's face. " a concussion would imply brain-damage. You do not require the necessary needs for that. " he held out his hand to help the other up. His smirk staying in place when Obito threw him a dirty look. Well aware that the Jounin had just insulted him.

Obito's eyes narrowed. " are you implying that I don't have a brain? "

The Jounin simply smiled back at him. " of course not. "  
even though the brunette was clearly insulted, he took the Jounin up on his offer of helping him to his feet. He grabbed hold of the other's hand and was raised to his feet, too fast.. at least that's what his stomach told him.

Kakashi quickly took as step back, careful not to trip, when he saw Obito's throat tighten, as well as the muscles in his stomach. Even if the Uchiha was wearing a shirt, the black cloth was fitted enough around the man's form to show that every single muscle in his abdomen was clenched.

Kakashi cringed. " .. look at that. " frowning when he heard the man groan and soon after forced every part of his body to move as fast as it could to get him to the thing that had put him in that state to start with. Kakashi turned his head, knowing very well that that wouldn't block out the noise retching made, but it could help a little. " .. seems that you have a brain after all. "

The brunette groaned, shaking as his body tried it's hardest to recuperate from using muscles he barely ever needed. " shut up.. " his voice was hoarse, damaged as his throat was still recovering from the disgusting, burning feeling that lingered. " .. if I stand up? .." he had trouble making a full sentence when both his throat and lungs still needed time to recover. " ..will it start again? "

" probably. " Kakashi felt for the brunette. Being a shinobi and being thrown around several times in his life, he's had his fair experience with concussions. Very unpleasant.

It took Kakashi some time to drag both his broken body and that of Obito's to the bedroom. He groaned softly as Obito dropped on the bed, whinging in the covers. " nice nurse you are.. now I have to take care of you. "

Obito tilted his head to the side, glaring up without lifting his head much. " shut up.. " he said, his voice somehow silenced by the covers pressed against his face. " or I'll put you in a nurse's outfit "

Kakashi snorted. " I'd like to see you try. "

The brunette hummed. Tilting his head back into the soft covers. His voice barely audible now that there was no gap for the noise to come out of. " you sheem..to. forgets. who.. you'r.. talkin..to "

After Kakashi took a minute to put the slugged words together, he frowned. It was true that Obito was both very well capable and willing to embarrass Kakashi like that. His frown changed into a look of confusion when he heard a deep chuckle from the man on his bed. " what? "  
He kicked Obito's leg when the man didn't react immediately.

The Uchiha groaned and rolled over so his back was pressed into the mattress, grinning up at the Jounin. " I was imagining you in a nurse's outfit. "

Blood rose to Kakashi's face quickly, only resolving in making his friend laugh louder. He punched Obito in the ribs knowing that the effect was minimal, just like his strength at the moment. Obito just kept laughing, holding onto his sides. Probably because of the pain the laughing caused him… not the blow Kakashi gave him a second ago. It only embarrassed the Jounin more. " you're a sick man, Obito! "

Obito shook his head as his laugh slowly died out, the grin still in place. " says the man who reads smutt in public. " he chuckled as Kakashi turned his head away, too humiliated to look at him now. " awh common Kashi! I was just joking. " Kakashi gave him a hum in acknowledgement, visibly relaxing a bit.  
Obito chuckled. " I have to say… high-heels and short skirt, suite you. " his grin widened when the red returned to Kakashi's face and yelped when the copy-nin lunged quickly.

" you're a dead man! "

xXx

Emerald marbles stared intently at the door as her knuckles hit the wood again. a sigh escaped when the entrance would once again not open up for her.  
She jumped when someone chuckled, twisting her head to see the man that sneaked up on her.

" Kayla, he's not home." The blonde smiled. Walking up the stairs up to the black haired woman, twirling around in front of the closed door.

" where is he? " her voice was soft and tender. It always made Gado chuckle. A voice that didn't suite her personality one bit.

He fished the apartments keys out of his pocket, pushing past the impatient little thing. He pushed the keys into the lock, twisting it to open his friend's door. " somewhere around Konoha I guess. " he walked into the room, pushing the door open in the main time. He left the door open, knowing very well that Kayla would follow him inside. Kayla was a small petite thing, with the vocal cords of a fishwife. She wouldn't keep her ideas or opinions hidden and rather blare them out.  
Her small form, raven locks and shining green eyes made her attractive above average. However , Gado never understood what weird phase Obito had gone through to even consider dating the young woman. Pretty, yes. Insane, possessive, aggressive and a complete cock-tease… Hell yes!  
He'd repeat it every god damn day; Obito must have been insane.

" Konoha? " her voice raised a few tones. " what's he doing there? "

"visiting. " he dropped the mail on Obito's kitchen counter. He twirled around, leaning against the counter, his arms crossed over his broad chest. " a friend of his got hurt on a mission and he went to visit him. " he could tell she wasn't entirely happy with that explanation. He sighed, his head rolled back as he released an annoyed whine. " Kakashi Hatake. Obito's ex boyfriend who is currently in a relationship with a Chuunin from Konoha while he is driving Obito's libido haywire. " he looked back down at the kunoichi, a grin found it's place when he saw the annoyance clear on her face.

" awh well, who knows. Both you and I know how much of a flirt Obito is. He'd probably got the guy in the sack already. " he said, trying his best not to laugh. The look on her face was priceless.

" that's not funny Gado.. "

" It's not meant to be. " he said with the grin still in place. " it's true. " He pushed himself off the counter and back toward the door. Knowing that Kayla was following closely. " Obito wants him back. But he feels too guilty to do anything about it. " Gado waited for the woman to walk past him before patting her head belittlingly. " sorry hunny, but Obito wants a different type of meat now. "

She huffed. " you make it sound like he's gonna eat the guy. " Gado grinned again, having a teasing glint in his eyes. Kayla groaned, rolling her eyes. " that's disgusting! "

" that's what you get for dating a bisexual man, Kayla. Sometimes they want something with … a bit more power to it. "

xXx

_Kakashi looked over the scroll at his boyfriend - secret boyfriend - and his dog playing on the floor of his apartment. Pakkun was very fond of the Uchiha. Much like himself. Even if Kakashi would never completely admit it out loud._

" _Pakkun, let yourself out for a minute will you? You haven't been outside today. "  
The little pug looked up from the 'tug-o-war' toy and let it drop out of his mouth, annoyingly admitting defeat to the Uchiha that was still holding the stringy toy in his hand with a grin. The pup hobbled out of the room and jumped out of the window, leaving his owner and his special little friend alone._

_Obito chuckled, dropping the toy on the floor before crawling on the bed, plopping down next to Kakashi. He pushed the document out of Kakashi's hands, earning him a groan from the other boy. Obito threw his arm over the other's waist, forcing him closer._

_The white fang's progeny turned his head, pressing his lips against the brunettes unruly hair. " what are you doing? "_

" _cuddling. "_

" _why? "_

_Obito smiled, sighing softly while he lay still against Kakashi's shoulder. " because I like you. "_

" _hmm.. "  
Kakashi felt the older boy shake against him. He glanced down, seeing the smile plastered on his teammate's face. He didn't quite understand why Obito was laughing, but then again the Uchiha smiled and laughed for the most stupid reasons._

" _you really can't say it can you? " Obito tilted his head up, looking at Kakashi's unclothed face. He wasn't shorter than Kakashi, but he was laying lower onto the bed. And Kakashi wasn't a cuddle'er so if Obito wanted some form of physical contact he had to make to first move._

" _say what? "_

" _I..Like..You " he left pauses in between the words, to make sure Kakashi would understand. He lay his head back down on the boy's shoulder. " dunno… maybe even love. " he mumbled softly, so that if Kakashi didn't hear it.. it wouldn't be so bad._

_The young –soon to be jounin- stiffened. Resting his hand, that he just struggled free from beneath Obito's form, on the brunette's bicep. " you love me?... "_

" _I never said that. "_

_Kakashi smiled, glad Obito wasn't looking at him. He pressed the older boy's form closer. " Doofus. "_

_The young Uchiha chuckled again. he tilted his head into his boyfriend's neck, nuzzling into the bare skin softly. " I love you too. "_

…

" if my head wasn't killing me, I would have floored you. "

Kakashi chuckled, laying flat on his back next to the Uchiha that was gripping his skull as he hid his face into the pillow. " you wish. My body is broken beyond repair and I still won from you. "

" only because I felt like I was gonna throw up every few minutes. " Obito said. " that hardly seems fair. "

The Jounin smiled, leaning closer toward his old teammate. " aawh, what? You want me to kiss your boo-boo better? " he pulled Obito's head closer to him, trying not to laugh as the other struggled and giggled.

" shut up Kashi. " the insult hardly seemed effective since he was smiling like an idiot. Obito didn't find the energy to move away. He just lay his head onto Kakashi's shoulder, groaning as his head kept pounding. " mmm.. you're comfy "

" thanks. " he pulled his arm from under Obito's body, laying his hand gently onto the man's side. He pulled the Uchiha closer, sighing softly as he lay his head down on top of the other's. " … you doofus. "

Obito chuckled, pressing his face closer into the jounin's shoulder. " ..love you too. "

* * *

here we are ^^ anyway!  
for those who are interested, since 'When we meet' is slooowly but surely coming to an end (aaaaaaaaawwwwh) doubt that anyone would go aww XD i'm releasing the preview of my next fanfiction =3 which i won't start until this one is finished! so don't worry.

the story is called 'Save Yourself' and is a ObiKaka story like this one. it's set in an Alternate Universe as in - Real World and Young Adults! i hope it'll spike your interest ^^


	21. he that is not jealous, is not in love

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 - He that is not jealous, is not in love. **

Obito sighed, keeping his eyes closed as he woke. He didn't really want to open them to start with.  
The warmth of the bandages were gone from around his head, remembering that Kakashi had taken them off earlier. He was glad his left eye had been stitched years ago. Yea.. sewed up. It was really difficult keeping one eye closed and the other open 24/7 and he had no intention of fooling anyone, he was blind on one side, so what? Glass eyes freaked him out. He definitely had no intention of letting other people see into his brain through his eye socket.. so to say. Rather keep it shut.  
Obito focussed on Kakashi's breathing and his slightly fastening heartbeat. Trying NOT to focus on the fact that his head was resting on Kakashi's bare chest, or that his arms were circled around the other's frame…or that he could still clearly remember how Kakashi's fingertips had trailed over his skin hours ago. The feeling lingered. That feeling, amongst others.  
He wasn't sure how it had happened, it just did. If someone would ask him to explain what the hell they had been thinking – and he was pretty sure he'd have to in the far or near future – he was quite sure he couldn't even answer that. Obito knew Kakashi was awake, for the fact that someone who sleeps doesn't have a heartbeat as fast as his and for the past 15 minutes he had felt Kakashi's fingers trace lazily over a specific scar on his shoulder blade, searching for old forgotten pain.  
Obito shifted his head over the Jounin's pale skin, hiding his face in Kakashi's heaving chest. The movement on Obito's shoulder stop momentarily only to continue it's trail once he felt Obito settle. Kakashi moved his other hand into Obito's hair, only to push back a few strands, just so they could fall back over Kakashi's fingers, caressing the skin softly.

" ..cold "

Kakashi lifted his head at his friend's mumble, looking over at the covers that were resting halfway down Obito's exposed back. He sighed, keeping his hand occupied with the uneven skin. " should get dressed. "

The Uchiha sighed again, a little louder this time. As if he was having a conflict with himself. " don't know where my clothes are. " he lifted his head a little, looking up at Kakashi as he rested his chin down on the younger man's chest. leaning his head into Kakashi's touch. " we're in trouble. "

Kakashi nodded. Biting down on his lip nervously. He couldn't explain this, nor talk his way out of it. Sleeping in the same bed? ..sure..maybe Iruka was fine with that..and even then with complaining. But.. _sleeping_ together? No way in hell was that ever ok.

Obito lifted his head fully, searching the room for his clothing, finding them a few feet away from the bed together with Kakashi's. He stared at the pile for a while, before lifting his body off of Kakashi and scooting his way up the bed to drop down next to the Copy Nin, dragging the covers with him. He was sure he was allowed -or rather- needed to suffer after what he had done, but he wasn't going to freeze to death. He'd allow Iruka to strangle him if needed. His body relaxed as he felt Kakashi's arms snake around him to hold him closer. So wrong, but yet..feeling too good to be terribly wrong. He exhaled softly and ran his hand into Kakashi's hair to the back of his neck, keeping him there when he leaned closer, kissing him soundly, softly, Just to remember. His head didn't move more than a few inches away as he pulled back. His heart racing a little when he felt Kakashi move in, planting another kiss on his lips. Obito's lips parted slightly as he sighed, giving Kakashi the opportunity to invade his mouth, exploring his mouth freely when Obito didn't protest and soon followed his lead.  
Kakashi ran his hand down Obito's body, trailing his fingers over broken skin, tracing every scar slowly until he reached the brunette's hip, resting for a second before moving lower. His hand jerked away when the raven-haired shinobi pulled back, resting his forehead against Kakashi's while his breathing quickened.

" bad idea. " he kissed Kakashi's forehead when the man didn't react. " you shouldn't have said that to me. "

Kakashi was at the point of asking what the other meant, but then realised what he was talking about. The one word that had lead to their intimacy. " doofus. "

Obito chuckled. Tilting his head down to look at Kakashi. " are you saying it again, or do you know what I'm talking about? "

Kakashi looked up, staring into Obito's onyx eye. " both. "

" you have to stop doing that Kash. " he whispered softly, pushing back Kakashi's hair from his face. Keeping the strands trapped under his fingers so they wouldn't break his view of Kakashi's features. He smiled sadly, tilting his head a little, in a desperate manner to mask his pain with a happy act. " what do you say to Iruka when you tell him you love him? Since you're incapable of saying the words? " his voice had a little amused tone as he asked his question. Even to Kakashi, it was very clear the tone was fake. Obito was trying his best not to sound pained.

Kakashi frowned. " .. I don't. "

" what? "

" I don't say it… I can't. " he kept his eyes glued on Obito's face, watching it change from shock, to a mixture of being sad and flattered. He had never been able to say it to Iruka, even if the younger man had said it a million times. He didn't get why he couldn't say it back. He cared for Iruka.. A LOT. but…he couldn't say it. Yet, it was so easy to tell Obito. He never really had in person. Only to a rock with his name engraved on it, but he could say it.  
He moved his hand to rest against Obito's cheek, tracing the skin with his thumb softly. " ..I love you. "

Obito whimpered lightly. " …don't. " he pulled himself back, sitting up. Letting the covers drop back down to his waist. " I'm not the right person to say that to Kakashi. "

" yes.. yea you are. "

Obito shook his head. Tilting it toward the door as if –on cue - someone knocked. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed, kicking the covers off. Grabbing his clothes as he walked out, after throwing Kakashi's clothing on the bed.  
As far as struggling into his shirt when he walked down the hall to the front door, opening the entrance, one hand still straightening his shirt. His eyes widened when their visitor entered. Looking Obito up and down.

" you look like you just came out of bed. "

" erm.. y-yea.. " he stuttered nervously. Following the other further in the apartment. " ..Iruka? what are you doing here? "

The chuunin turned around, smiling. Like always. … if he only knew. " checking on you and Kakashi. Why were u still in bed? It's 5 in the afternoon. "

Obito avoided eye contact. Sort of hoping it wasn't too obvious. " we.. there was a little accident. " not entirely sure himself if he was talking about slamming his head in the porcelain bowl or…the 'love you' and sex afterwards.

Iruka looked Obito over again. " are you ok? "

Obito shook his head, smiling lightly. " yeah. It wasn't anything too bad. A little bump. I'll survive. " Iruka nodded in response. Understanding that Obito wasn't in the mood for more questions. " I'll go get Kakashi. " he said quickly, leaving the younger male in the living-room as he dashed to the bedroom where he had left Kakashi earlier.

Storming into the bedroom he saw Kakashi struggle in his shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed. " can you move? " he asked quietly, not wanting Iruka to over hear anything he was saying.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, confused to why Obito was whispering. " a little. " he replayed in a hushed tone. Sure Obito would only whisper if there was need for it.

" good. " he walked over to Kakashi, helping him on his feet. Letting the man lean on him as he pulled to covers off and opened a window. " Iruka is in the living room. " he had to do his best not to snort a little when he saw the colour drain from Kakashi's face. " yeah.. that was my reaction too. " the Uchiha moved toward the covers on the floor, pushing them together. " can you move to the living-room yourself? You can't meet him here…since the room reeks of sex and I'm gonna get rid of evidence. " he said, trying to sound as calm as possible. Pushing the covers into a bigger pile as he searched to room for other stuff that might rat them out.

Kakashi sniffed once, then twice to see if Obito was right. Of course he was. Kakashi turned to the window and pushed it open further before shuffling over to the door while Obito busied himself. He closed the door behind him, forcing his heartbeat to settle. He looked over at Iruka and was so happy he was wearing his mask. He was pretty sure his face screamed the word guilt.

Iruka smiled happily. " hey you! " walking over to the Jounin and hugging him tightly. " you look tired. "  
Kakashi gave an indifferent grunt. Not really sure what he should say. Or could say. If Iruka found out what he had done… Kakashi couldn't do anything to make this right.

" what have you been up to? " he asked carefully. Slowly pulling out of Iruka's embrace, walking past him to the couch.

The Chuunin shrugged. Following his love to the settee. " nothing much, work mainly. Spend some time with Yamato-san though. "

Kakashi nodded, avoiding eye-contact much like Obito had done before. " that's good. "

Iruka frowned at Kakashi's indifference. " you're not jealous right? "

Kakashi looked up, tilting his head slightly. " should I be? "

" no! of course not!"

Kakashi smiled. " then I'm not. "

Iruka smiled. Seating himself next to Kakashi. He moved his hands up, tangling his long fingers in Kakashi's hair. Forcing him to look at him. " I missed you. " he whispered softly.

" I missed you too. "

The brunette pushed the other's mask down, pulling him closer as he kissed along Kakashi's jaw line softly, down his neck. Enclosing his mouth around the pulse point in Kakashi's neck, sucking softly, extracting a moan from the Jounin's throat. Iruka relaxed a bit when he felt Kakashi's hands at the base of his shirt. He was scared something had been wrong, but he started to act like himself again slowly.

Both ninjas jumped. Pulling their hands back quickly when someone cleared their throat from behind Iruka. They found Obito standing in the door-opening, eyes casted downward, arms crossed firmly over his chest. " I'm gonna go outside for a bit. " he mumbled softly before walking into the room and past the couple. " so you two have a bit of privacy. The room is clean if you need it. "

Iruka whispered a soft thank you, still embarrassed of being caught red-handed while Kakashi couldn't help but notice the huge strain on Obito's voice when he started to depart the room. He watched the Uchiha fumbled with his footwear. He felt guilty again. Obito seemed annoyed. .. really annoyed.

" warn me when it's safe to come inside again. " he all but growled as he slapped the door behind him.

Kakashi cringed as did Iruka, who looked back at the Jounin worriedly. " is he ok? "

" .. I don't know. I hope so. "

Iruka sighed and turned his attention back to Kakashi. "he'll be fine. " he warped his arms around Kakashi's neck, pulling the older man closer. "where were we? "

Xxx

Obito growled, slamming the door firmly behind him. He grinded his teeth together as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets, cursing under his breath. " _I love you_ … Ha! Yea Right! " he yelled not so quietly while walking down the stairs. " and if I don't believe that, you'll say something else. " he groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance. " .. great.. now I'm acting like a jealous teenager. Just what I need. "  
He crossed the street next to Kakashi's building, flopping himself down onto a stone bench. Groaning loader while hiding his face in his hands. " what am I doing.. "

" are you enjoying chatting with yourself? "

The soft voice made Obito lift his head, staring at the girl next to him.. well young woman. " Kayla? " he looked around, expecting to find someone else there. " what are you doing here? "

Her green eyes smiled down at him. She sighed and sat beside the older man. " checking on you. Gado told me you were here. You stayed away for so long, that we worried. "

He chuckled lightly. " no need to. I'm fine. "

" you don't look fine. "

He sighed, smiling softly. He raised his arm and warped it around her small waist, pulling her closer. " it's not important. " he said softly. Cuddling into the younger shinobi, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. " I'm happy you're here. "

She hummed lightly. Smiling as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

" are you here because of Kakashi? " his voice was soft. She tilted her head a little, putting up a confused expression. Why would she be here for him? " Gado told you about us didn't he? " he asked with an amused tone.

She huffed. " ..maybe. "

" just as jealous as always I see. " he chuckled lightly while moving his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner, even if she didn't need it.

She grinned. Nuzzling back into the crook of his neck. Relaxing at his touch. " just as much as you. "

Obito stiffened. " I'm not jealous! " he proclaimed loudly. Glaring down at her. She however didn't pay him any attention and just kept her face hidden in his soft skin.

" of course you're not. "

Sarcasm.. he knew that. He huffed a little. " … I hate how well you know me. " his words were a bit slurred as if it hurt him to say such a thing. It only made the Kunoichi giggle, tickling Obito's bronzed skin.

" when are you coming back? " it had been quiet between them for a while. Both just enjoying the silence. But Kayla had to ask.

" don't know yet. " he sighed. " there… there are some complications with my muscles. Tsunade-sama might be able to heal them.. but that would mean I have to stay here, close to her. "

The black-haired woman lifted her head, staring at Obito sadly. She knew he wanted to stay. Not just for the sake of his health. " maybe, you should stay then. " she put up a smile quickly when Obito turned around to look at her. " you know… until your better. " _ or forever._  
Kayla knew Obito would find her telling him to stay, suspicious. But if he was happier here.. then why stop him? She nor Gado, nor Mia or Leran had the right to mess with that. Obito was a full grown man and could do whatever the hell he wanted. Even if he didn't think he could do such things without consoling with other people first.

The Uchiha nodded. Pulling Kayla back against himself, holding her closely. " we'll see. "

" I'll let you go … if you want me to. "

He smiled. Pressing the girl closer for a second. " thanks."

They stayed still again. it didn't seem that long to be honest. Soon after a familiar Chuunin stepped up behind them.  
" Obito? "

The raven-head turned around. Blinking for a few seconds. " Iruka? You done? " he asked as he looked back up at Kakashi's apartment.

The brunette blushed. " it wasn't like that Obito! " he exclaimed trying to hide his embarrassment. " anyway, I have to meet up with Naruto. just thought I'd let you know that I was leaving "

" right. " he turned back to Kayla. " do you have a place to stay? " she gave him a quick nod, standing up in the progress. Obito followed her action and gave both Iruka and Kayla a quick wave goodbye before strolling back across the road and up the stairs.  
He pushed the door open, finding Kakashi sitting on the couch, rubbing his neck frantically. " what are you doing? "

The white-haired male glared over his shoulder. " you left me a hickey? " his voice was close to a snarl.

Obito shrugged, moving further in the apartment after kicking his sandals off. " yeah well, you can't make it disappear by rubbing. " he crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Kakashi keep his hand on the red mark in the crook of his neck.  
Obito huffed, still feeling somewhat annoyed. " is that the only one he found? You guys really didn't get far then. " he saw the confusion spread on Kakashi's face. He just shook his head, not wanting to explain. " what did you tell him? "

" that Pakkun bit me.. doubt he believed that though. "

Obito scoffed. Strolling past Kakashi, into the kitchen. " wow, I would have loved to be here and see you explain the one on your chest, hip and inner thigh. "

Kakashi sighed. It was quite obvious now. Obito was pissed off. " why are you upset with me? "

" I'm not. "

" yes, you are. "

Obito growled. Appearing into the opening of the kitchen. " don't bloody tell me what I am or not! You don't know shit Kakashi! You think you do, but you don't! " he moved back in the kitchen, yelling but not wanting to see the look on Kakashi's face as he did. " why don't you sort out your life first before you mess with mine! "

Kakashi winced at Obito's words. He tried his best to stay calm, but who was he kidding? He couldn't be calm with Obito when they were kids and there was no change in hell that he was able to now. " Enough! " he raised his voice. Lifting himself of the couch, not caring that his chakra was below a healthy level. He was a little too annoyed at the moment.  
He stormed in the kitchen, grabbing Obito's shoulder forcefully before slamming him in the wall. " what the hell is wrong with you? "

" nothing! "

Kakashi growled. He was starting to get pretty sick of Obito's denial. Then it hit him, the look Obito had when he left earlier, it wasn't much different from what he looked like as a kid when Rin had showed interest in Kakashi. Kakashi frowned watching as Obito tried to prey off Kakashi's hand from his shoulder. " are you jealous? "

Obito stopped moving, keeping his hands around Kakashi wrist and fingers. " .. I don't have the right to. "

_But he is._ … Kakashi removed his hand from Obito's shoulder. Moving it up to his neck, to the back of his head, pulling the Uchiha closer, kissing his temple softly. " I'm sorry. " he murmured.

Obito shook his head again, resting it on Kakashi's shoulder.

* * *

_Jealousy is the most bitter of emotions, because associated with the sweetest _~ A.R. Orage

_Jealousy, that dragon which slays love under the pretence of keeping it alive._ ~ Havelock Ellis


	22. Gameplay

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**CHAPTER 21 - Gameplay**

' _Ever done something, knowing it was bad but not caring?  
Ever done it repeatedly? '  
_

Obito walked down the small streets, using every shortcut he remembered. He read over the etiquette on the bottle of medicine several times. Tsunade said it would help fix his muscles over time… Obito still had to be convinced.  
He thanked his years of ninja training for being able to walk around, reading, without walking into anything. It was later in the evening so there weren't many people around, which did made it all the more easy to not bump into anyone. But the occasional pole and garbage can was still to be evaded.

Obito lifted his head momentarily, smelling the air. He suddenly realised that he hadn't had dinner yet and he silently wondered whether Kakashi would want some ramen tonight.

He grinned, telling himself that even if Kakashi wouldn't want any he'd just end up eating Kashi's dinner as well. So it really didn't matter.  
Obito pocketed the medicine. He took a turn through another small alleyway, knowing it would come out by the side of Ichiraku's ramenshop.

" Ojisan? Could I get 2 miso-pork to go please? " He called loudly outside of the shop, willing to replay himself if the man hadn't heard him. He pushed the cloths aside, peaking inside the shop. His eyes widened, blinking a few times as he looked at the two people seated at the bar.  
He smiled softly, nodding respectfully. " Iruka, Ayame-chan. Sorry to interrupt. Is your dad here? " he asked quickly looking at the young woman, fiddling nervously.

" he stepped outside for a bit. I'll go get him. " she jumped off of the chair and walked outside.

Obito looked after her, wondering why the girl had seemed so red. He turned back to Iruka, tilting his head. " is she ok? "

" y-yeah. "

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. " are you ok? "

Iruka just nodded, biting his bottom lip nervously. Which only made Obito more curious. He looked Iruka over a few times, trying to put all the pieces together. All he knew is that Iruka was acting awfully weird…. And so was Ayame.

Obito frowned. " Iruka? … wh..what's going on? " something kept popping up in his mind and considering his current situation… he wasn't sure if he should be shocked or happy. Obito leaned closer flicking his finger against Iruka's cheek. Noticing that the reddish shine on the younger man's cheek …actually, came off.  
" is that lipstick? " Obito looked down at his finger, patting the substance with his thumb. His eyes widened again, his head snapped up and he stared at Iruka, disbelief clearly visible in his eyes.

" are you cheating on Kakashi? " he whispered. He wasn't sure why he was whispering it but the words didn't seem to be able to leave his lips on his full auditory.

He knew a panic alarm had to go off in Iruka's head, since he started fumbling with everything and anything. Probably thinking of an excuse.

Too late.

" you're cheating on him! " …there was the full audio again. Obito's eyes were as wide as they could get and something … very..very evil in him was …happy? That's never good.

" I'm going to tell him! Soon. I really will. "

" since when? .. why? "

" I don't know why.. "

" you don't kn- how could you not know? "

Iruke sighed. Leaning his head in his hands as he gripped his skull. " I don't know.. " Obito almost winced at how pained his voice sounded. " it hasn't been going too well with me and Kakashi. I needed comfort I guess. "  
Iruka looked up at Obito, a pleading look in his eyes. " don't tell Kakashi. "

Obito opened his mouth to protest only to get cut off by Iruka's reason.

" I want to tell him myself. Please? "

The ravenette only nodded.

xXx

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, temporarily putting a stop to scratching in Pakkun's brown fur to look over his shoulder. Watching intently as his house-mate opened and closed the front door quietly, taking off his shoes.

" I half expected you to bring food home. "

The sudden holler of Kakashi's voice made the Uchiha jump. Grabbing at the black cloth over his chest, gasping to regain some form of steady breathing.

" Kakashi! "

Kakashi nodded, raising an eyebrow. " you seem surprised. I do live here. "

" I know that. " he said with a nervous chuckle. Which only made Kakashi wonder more about what the Uchiha had done now.  
Obito walked over to the couch were Kakashi was seated with Pakkun laying beside him. His ears pushed back enjoying the little doggie-massage.

" are you ok? " the Jounin asked, watching Obito push at Pakkun's butt to get the small dog to shuffle up a bit.

" hmm mm "  
Obito knew very well that it didn't sound believable, but he promised to stay quiet so… he didn't have a choice.

Too many secrets were filling his head.

Pakkun finally got tired of Obito's pushing he jumped off the couch and padded to the kitchen, giving Obito the opportunity to scoot in his spot.  
The older man lay his head on Kakashi's shoulder, sighing loudly, trying to relax.

" you sure you're ok? "

" yeah. " he nodded lightly. Smiling, if Iruka were to tell Kakashi that he was seeing Ayame, then it could only get better for them… right?  
He tilted his head up, looking at Kakashi's features closely while the man was fixated on the black print in his book.

He grinned and pressed his lips against the pulse point in Kakashi's neck. Licking at the skin before grazing his teeth over the sensitive area, biting down eventually, making Kakashi tilt his head so that the Uchiha had better access.  
The book fell shut in Kakashi's hands, not able to concentrate on the storyline as Obito mauled his neck. He shifted in his seat as he felt Obito's teeth graze over his nerves, while the man's hands kept him close. One hand was pressed against the other side of Kakashi's neck, making sure the younger male wasn't going anywhere. The other was slowly moving under the cloth that was covering Kakashi's skin.

Obito ran his nails over Kakashi's spine, getting the man to arch up into Obito's body.

" you sure ..nothing's wrong? " Kakashi breathed. Trying not to squirm too much as Obito's hands and mouth worked to drive Kakashi's senses insane.

Obito hummed against Kakashi's flesh. Trailing open-mouth kisses down to the man's collarbone slowly as both his hands moved to Kakashi's abdomen, pulling the man's shirt up while his hands trailed up Kakashi's torso.

Once Obito's hands got high enough on Kakashi's chest, he grabbed hold of the fabric and pulled it over Kakashi's head. partially baring the man before him.  
Obito almost chuckled when Kakashi pressed hard against his chest, pushing him onto his back, flat on the couch.

He shifted under Kakashi's weight so that he could warp one leg around Kakashi's waist and he placed the other firmly on the couch to thrust his hips up. His arms were warped around the younger man's neck, pushing him down to capture the jounin's lips with his own.  
Obito moaned softly. Feeling that Kakashi's hands had busied themselves trying to unbutton his shirt without breaking contact.  
The ravenette sighed and breathed heavily while Kakashi moved down his body, pushing Obito's shirt open, kissing down his torso.

Kakashi's hands trailed along Obito's sides, tracing fingertips along and over fading scars and uneven skin. His heart beating fast against his ribcage, hearing Obito's breath shudder and heave more as time went by.  
The Jounin moved his lips over Obito's abs, pressing his nails deeply in the other man's side, dragging them over skin when Obito bucked. It only made the Uchiha moan again and he threw his head back, pressing it further into the futon.

Kakashi bared his teeth against skin, glancing up at Obito, watching the man's chest heave heavily. He moved up Obito's body, pressing his lips at the sensitive spot under his ear.  
whispering softly. His hot breath tickling fair skin, making Obito shiver. " you're really loud. "

" shut up. "

It was more a shaky breath than an insult and Kakashi couldn't help but grin more when he saw the content smile on the ravenette's face.  
Obito turned his head, searching Kakashi's eyes for a second before pressing his lips against the other's. kissing his lover softly at fist before deepening their kiss. Massaging Kakashi's tongue with his, swallowing soft moans that came forth from Kakashi's throat.

Both young men jumped when a dull knock game from the front door. Obito pushed at Kakashi's shoulder. Struggling from under the jounin's weight.  
He recognised the chakra quite quickly. " Iruka.. "

Kakashi nodded. Grabbing his shirt as he watched Obito move toward the bathroom.

Obito slammed the bathroom door behind him. Leaning his back against it. he had forgotten when Kakashi had replaced the door he had broken down about a month ago. But the bathroom was a good hiding place so he wasn't going to complain. He had also forgotten why they hadn't made up an excuse yet to explain Iruka why Obito was residing with Kakashi. He was slowly getting tired of hiding whenever the Chuunin came by.

He slowly buttoned up his shirt again, listening closely to the voices in the living room. Good thing his hearing was sharp so he knew when the hell to get out without Kakashi having to act like a complete idiot.

His fingers trailed over the edge of the shirt, pushing the top further open to inspect the dark mark at his collar-bone. He sighed and moved away from the door. He stood in front of the mirror, pushing his hair away from his neck… _another one._  
He lifted the edge of his shirt up, revealing his hipbone… _'nother one._  
Obito cocked his head to the side in confusion. Noticing red lines mixed with fading scars on the right side of his body. He pushed his shirt further up, inspecting the marks. Obito trailed his fingers over the red lines, pushing his nails against it. they matched perfectly.  
_ Scratch marks? … when the hell did he leave tho-.. _

His eyes widened " ooooh.. "  
Obito turned his head back toward the door when he heard the closing of the front door. He kept looking at the door, watching it being opened. Kakashi peaked his head through the door, looking the Uchiha up and down.

" what are you doing? "

Obito squinted, pushing his shirt up again to show off the scratch marks on his side. " what's this? "

Kakashi shrugged. He moved closer to the Uchiha, running his fingers over the red lines.  
The light touch made Obito squirm lightly, pushing at Kakashi shoulder to get the hand away from his skin. Kakashi chuckled, warping his arm around Obito's waist while treading his free hand through raven locks, pushing them back from Obito's face.

" what am I gonna do? "

The ravenette shrugged. Leaning into Kakashi's touch. " what did he say? "

Kakashi smiled softly. " just that he missed me. "

Obito scoffed, rolling his eyes. " the ball is in your court then. " He said with a grimace. Pecking Kakashi on the cheek before pushing away from his embrace.  
He moved out of the bathroom and suddenly twirled around, poking Kakashi in the chest, knowing the other man was following him. " however. " he started, moving his hand up to Kakashi's cheek, caressing the skin with his thumb softly before striking his hand down sharp but soft. " I don't enjoy being toyed with. "

Kakashi frowned. " I'm not toying. "

"nope. That's true. You just can't make up your mind. " He turned around again, moving further into the living room. " either way. I'm not loving it. "

Kakashi sighed and moved around the couch Obito had just dropped himself onto. He smiled inwardly seeing Obito's feet on his table, the Uchiha had really made himself at home. He nudged Obito's legs with his knee, telling him to get his feet of his living room table, before falling down next to Obito on the couch.

" was that your subtle way of telling me it's either you or him? "

Obito sighed. " well done, pumpkin. "  
He looked over at Kakashi, glaring softly. " what have you done to me? "

" what? " the Jounin asked. Blinking , wondering what the Uchiha was talking about.

" I have never… NEVER been a selfish person. " he emphasised his words by poking Kakashi on the chest. " and now I can't even tell you to stay with Iruka and forget the hell about me! "

_Wouldn't want you to say that either_.. Kakashi stared at Obito, waiting for him to calm down.

The Uchiha crossed his arms, moping. " guess someone can't help it when they're in love with two people. "

Kakashi shook his head. it caught the Uchiha's attention.  
" I'm not. " he mumbled softly as he watched Obito raised an eyebrow. Giving him his typical confused look.  
Kakashi just smiled. Why was he still doubting? This whole Obito, Iruka charade had been going on for over a month now. He didn't tell Iruka anything while Obito knew everything. Even then..Iruka wasn't an idiot, he knew Kakashi was acting weirdly.  
And Obito wasn't insensitive, Kakashi knew that Obito wasn't big on being 'one of the two'.

Kakashi was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts when the brunette cleared his throat. He laid his arms on the back of the couch and threw his feet back onto the table.  
" people say you've changed. But your still the same ass you used to be. "

" old habits die hard. "

Obito scoffed, nodding with a smug grin plastered on his face. " yea… " he jumped up a little, throwing one leg over Kakashi's waist. Pinning the younger man, straddling his hips with a knee pressed into the couch on each side of him. " think I'll be selfish for a bit. "

How could Iruka NOT tell Kakashi? He just wanted this whole mess to be over and done with. Iruka could be happy with Ayame and he could have Kakashi..

He grinned seeing the hopeful shine in Kakashi's mismatched eyes, black and red, staring up at him. Pupils dilated.  
A shiver ran down his spine as he felt Kakashi's strong hands settle softly; one resting at the base of his spine, the other placed high on his thigh. The Uchiha ran his hand to the back of Kakashi's head, gripping and forcing it to tilt backwards before capturing the man's lips with his own.

The man's mouth moved under his, kissing back slowly. Obito tipped his head, pulling back an inch, tracing Kakashi's lower lip with his tongue, teasing the Jounin.  
He grinned as Kakashi followed when he pulled back. He chuckled, Kakashi cussed under his breath, growling softly as he gripped Obito's collar , pulling him back.  
Their lips clashed. Kakashi moved his hand up Obito's back, under his shirt, trailing his nails over the man's spine, making him gasp.

Kakashi took advantage of Obito's giddy behaviour by pressing his tongue past Obito's lips, deepening their kiss. Obito moaned softly, pushing his body firmer against Kakashi's. He pulled back, moving to Kakashi's neck, nipping at the sensitive skin.

" I don't care anymore. " Obito breathed against Kakashi neck, keeping his face hidden.

" wha? " Kakashi did his best to keep his hands still on the Uchiha's body. It was a lot harder than he thought. Obito's flesh was burning and his hands felt like they itched to touch more, soon.

Obito smirked. His lips moving over the soft skin of Kakashi's cheek. Stopping at the corner of the man's mouth. He looked at Kakashi closely, eyelids heavy. The smirk stayed in place as he pushed himself up from Kakashi's lap, but not before pressing his groin against Kakashi's, making the younger man whimper softly.

" I'm gonna shower. " his voice was deeper than usual, dangerous .. .. in a tempting way.  
he pressed his hands in his pockets, shuffling up to the bathroom. Turning his head, he glanced over his shoulder. " coming? "

Kakashi grinned, lifting himself off the couch. walking around the settee. " not yet. "

xXx

Obito chuckled, pulling the bathroom door open. A towel wrapper around his waist and another hanging loosely over his head. he leaned against the doorframe, towelling his hair.  
" just get dressed will you? "

Kakashi hummed something, feeling very pleased with himself. Obito just shook his head, smiling as he watched the muscles move in Kakashi's bare back while he ran a towel over his arm. The ravenette smiled, closing the door behind him softly.  
He turned around and his heart stopped. It really had. He was sure of it. the tone of his skin lightened in a sickening way.

" I thought it was weird that you didn't act more shocked when you found out.. "

* * *

- drops down and dies - ... hardest chapter EVAR!  
this is .. the post Passionate i have ever written ^^; and i was really nervous. so i hope i did good .


	23. Fight, drink, move on

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**CHAPTER 22 - Fight, drink … move on.**

" what the hell Obito? You find out about me and you take advantage of it? "

Kakashi stilled his movement, keeping his hands based at the edge of his shirt as he pulled it down. His head tilted to the side, focusing more on the voices right outside the door.  
He hadn't heard anyone walk in…who was Obito talking to?

" n..no! it wasn't like that. Could you keep quiet? Kakashi's right there. "

" no I won't keep quiet! If it wasn't like that then tell me what it was like! "

It took his brain a while to register what was happening and it took his body just as long to react.  
_Fuck.._ he turned around, pushing his hand against to door to open it, this wasn't good.  
_Iruka.. he-_

" you didn't tell him about Ayame. "

" what? Don't turn this on me. You slept with my boyfriend! "

" when were you going to tell him? "

" I was waiting for the right moment! "

Obito scoffed. " there is no such thing as the right moment to tell people they're being cheated on. "

" Obviously not! "

_- knows…_ Kakashi tilted his head against the wooden door, trying to focus more on the conversation. _Ayame? … what the hell.._

" you didn't tell him about Ayame. " it wasn't a question. It was a statement. Iruka knew Obito didn't say anything.

" it wasn't my place to tell. "

" owh… it's not your place to tell him I'm unfaithful, but it's your place to sleep with him! "

Obito stayed silent. It didn't surprise Kakashi, Obito had no right to defend himself when he had been doing wrong as well. Kakashi sighed. He pushed at the door, opening it. The wood stopped moving when it hit Obito in the back, it made Obito jump lightly but he moved out of the way so Kakashi could walk out of the bathroom.

Kakashi looked from Obito to Iruka; Obito looked ashamed, Iruka…just angry.  
Kakashi tilted his head down, pocketing his hands. " Obito… leave. "

" wha.. "

" get out! "

The Uchiha winced as Kakashi raised his voice. But he , somehow, gladly left. Obito walked to the bedroom only to walk out of it rather quickly, while fixing clothing on his body. The front door opened and shut quickly after.

Kakashi glanced up, glaring at the younger man in front of him. " you were cheating on me… "

" and apparently I wasn't the only one in this relationship. "

" guess not.. " Kakashi's voice was soft, hushed. He couldn't raise his voice, he didn't have the right. The Jounin walked past Iruka, expecting the man to follow eventually. He did, walking after Kakashi and plopping down on the couch as Kakashi sat down on the small table.  
" so…? What now? "

Iruka sighed. Leaning back into the couch, his arms crossed. " how long? "

" what? "

" how long have you two been together? " Iruka usually only raised his voice toward his students, barely ever to Kakashi. It was a rare sight.

Kakashi hung his head low, staring at his feet. " a month. " he looked up, staring at Iruka with a slight annoyed glance. " you? "

" about the same.. " the brunette mumbled. Iruka sighed again, looking at the frustrated silver-head in front of him. " what now? " he asked quietly.

Kakashi shrugged. Keeping his head down.

"…maybe this is just a little dip for the both of us. " Iruka leaned forward, trying to gain Kakashi's attention. He held Kakashi's hands softly, hoping it would help. " we could get through this… right? "

He waited. Minutes went by without Kakashi giving as much as a nod. Iruka took a deep breath, gaining courage to say more. Then he got his answer, something he wasn't prepared to face nor hear.

Kakashi shook his head slowly, keeping it down. He pulled his hands back, placing them on his knees. " I can't do that to you… " he looked up. Stared into Iruka's dark eyes, he knew his gaze was filled with compassion. This would be the short pain for Iruka… if he stayed with him he'd only hurt himself and Iruka. That wouldn't do anyone good.

" I love him. I'm sorry. "

Iruka's featured saddened. He gave a soft laugh, a sad laugh. " you.. you've never even said that to me.. "

Kakashi nodded, tilting his head down once more. Not able to look at Iruka at this point. " that's why I'm sorry. "

The brunette stood. " I see. " he crossed his arms and watched Kakashi sit still on the coffee table, eyes casted downwards. " guess this is it then. "

" you deserve better. "

" yea.. maybe. "

The Chuunin started moving, while Kakashi watched the feet move over his floor, toward the door. The front door slammed and it took Kakashi a while before his body registered that he was allowed to move again. He looked up and stood from his crouched position, his feet followed Iruka's steps toward the front door. He opened the door and looked outside, heart fell when he saw Obito was nowhere to be seen. A sigh escaped and he decided to wait for the ravenette to get back home.

xXx

The Uchiha glared, straight ahead, not specifically at anything, just thin air. His feet were propped up on the table. He had been told off by the bar owner several times but as soon as the man turned his back he'd lay his feet back on the table. His fingers trailed over the long neck of the bottle in a bored manner.

Kayla walked in the bar, sighing when she saw her ex in the back of the pub. She walked over to him and pushed his feet of the table when she saw the owner throw an annoyed glance at the ravenette.

" are you drunk? "

" no. " he tilted the brown glass, letting the bitter liquid fall to the side. He glanced down at it, trying to remember how much he had drunk before that one. " not yet. "

His eyes narrowed when he saw the girl give him a 'motherly disapproving' – look. " I'm 29 years old Kayla. If I want to drink I can. "

She sighed and nodded. " true. " she sat down next to the man, leaning her head into her hand. " so… what happened? "

" nothing. "

" why do I find that hard to believe? "

Obito simply shrugged. Still tilting the bottle from one side to the other. " he yelled. Told me to leave. " his voice was quiet and Kayla had to try her hardest to understand the man. " he's probably making up with Iruka, right about now. "

Kayla tilted her head, watching the older male focus on his beer. She was wondering whether she should tell him, she saw Iruka walk to his apartment on her way to meet up with Obito or if she should let Obito drown in his misery for a while.

She loved the man, but either way he had been involved in something foul. Cheating or being involved in unfaithfulness was a huge no-no in her book. Even if she cared for Obito she still thought he had to pay.

" I'm going back to Kusa soon. With or without you. "

Obito stayed still for a moment, registering what Kayla said.

" so, are you coming back with me and stay angry with Kakashi or are you going to stay here and make up? "

Obito gave a small snort, pushing away the now empty bottle. "either way I have to talk to him, right? "

" yup. " she grabbed the bottle, putting it against her lips, tilting it back to make sure the bottle was completely empty. She pushed her chair back once she was certain the beer was gone and patted Obito's shoulder. "common. I'll drag you home. "

Obito nodded, pushing himself to his feet. He felt a little lightheaded and admitted to himself that he might have had a little too much to drink. The Uchiha threw his arm over the girl's shoulders, leaning into her for support. The girl giggled lightly, shaking her head. She pressed her hand in between his shoulderblades, supporting his weight lightly.

" well, I'll take you to Kakashi's. home is a bit far away. "

Obito chuckled, nodding. " you think he'll be angry that I'm drunk? "

" I thought you weren't. "

"…not the point. "

xXx

Kakashi blinked. squinting when he looked at the young woman practically carrying the full-grown man. " he's drunk isn't he? "

Kayla nodded, a compassionate glance turned to Obito. " it's like it got worse when we walked over here. "

Kakashi sighed. " air tends to make it worse. " he held his arm out, waiting for Obito to cling to it and release the poor girl from his weight. He braised himself when the Uchiha switched his weight to lean against Kakashi, drunkenly giggling when his arms swung around the Jounin's neck.

Kayla grinned and gave a quick wave. " you have fun with that. I'll check on you guys tomorrow. "

Kakashi gave a non-commentarial grunt, kicking the door shut when the girl had left. Nothing against Kayla...but he knew what she had been to Obito. That was enough to aggravate him.  
Kakashi looked down at the Uchiha leaned against his shoulder. Thinking of several ways he could carry the full-grown man to either couch or bed now that the ravenette decided that his legs wouldn't be of use anymore.

Obito pulled his nose up, sniffing once. Ill-mannered, drunk-mannered, not really a useful action. " where's …" he frowned, pinching his eyes shut " what's his face.. "

Obito pushed himself off of the Jounin, stumbling further in the room. Kakashi kept a close eye on Obito. Making sure he could move in when the man was in danger of hurting himself.

" Iruka. "

Obito nodded, swaying. He pointed at Kakashi, closing one eye so the damned man would stop moving. " that.. that's the one. "

" he left. We broke up. "  
Kakashi walked closer to Obito. He closed his hand around Obito's arm, keeping the man steady.

" aaaaawh " Obito cooed loudly, patting Kakashi's shoulder. " poor you! " he stared at Kakashi, keeping quiet for a while. " you don't seem upset. "

Kakashi smiled. Patted Obito's head lovingly. " not really " his hand moved to Obito's jaw, tracing his thumb over the skin softly.

Obito scoffed, raising an eyebrow skeptically. " taking advantage of my …intox..intoxICATED condition? "

Kakashi held Obito firmer, trying not to seem too amused by the man's childish stumbling. " I wouldn't dare to. "

" you're a lying liar who lies lies, Kashi. "

The Jounin pushed his heel down firmly to steady his form when Obito started swaying dangerously before leaning heavily against the man. Obito leaned closer into Kakashi's face, the sharp smell of alcohol tickling Kakashi's senses. The Uchiha nuzzled softly into Kakashi cheek, causing a soft hint of red to rise into the younger man's face.

" you have a very feminine face " He grinned and pushed Kakashi out of his way before the man could react. " I'm off to bed. "

Kakashi watched Obito walk into his bedroom, he waited for the man to close the door before moving to the couch. He dropped himself down, pushing his hands into his hair.

The fact that Iruka was unfaithful as well made this easier. However… it was still his fault. He told Iruka that he had stopped being faithful a month ago. Big lie. He forgot how long it's been since Obito had started taken up most of his time. Neglecting Iruka drove the chuunin to finding someone else.

Then how is it that, even if both he and Iruka would be ok, this hurt a lot more than he thought it would.

* * *

sorry these are taking me so long TT-TT been busy with my own personal life lately =D


	24. I promise

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**CHAPTER 23 - I promise**

Kakashi leaned heavily onto his arm, his elbow working hard to keep the weight of his body up. He had been awake for some time now, enjoying the feeling of a warm body curled up against him. Kakashi found it somewhat amusing that Obito would go to sleep either turned away from Kakashi or nuzzling into his pillow but always ended up holding onto Kakashi by the time it was morning.

Kakashi also found it hilarious that even if Obito was a highly trained Shinobi, a bomb could explode beside him and he'd still sleep through it. Kakashi had to admit he envied that in Obito, just to sleep through a full night and not waking up from the smallest noise.

He glanced down at the sleeping ravenette, or movement. … dear god, did the guy toss around in his sleep.

Kakashi enjoyed having Obito around, but it was also true that he slept even worse with the Uchiha present. Simply because Kakashi's ninja senses made him go in full-blown defence mode when Obito's hand came just that teeny tiny bit too close to his face.  
or any part of his body. Nothing was safe around the sleeping Uchiha-menace.

Kakashi tilted his head back as Obito's sleeping form once again decided to make a 180 turn, tossing his arm in the progress. Missing Kakashi's chin by a small inch.

He was starting to think Obito was doing this on purpose… wouldn't surprise him either.

With Obito's back turned toward him, Kakashi put his elbow to rest and warped both arms around the sleeping figure. It stroked his ego when he felt Obito's muscles relax more as he was pulled into Kakashi's embrace. He pressed his lips against Obito's tanned shoulder. Smiling as he felt Obito shift under the soft touch.

" mmm.. " Obito moaned softly, shifting his arm so he could pat the face that was nuzzling him. As if he tried to identify through touch.

Kakashi tried not to laugh when his partner al but poked him in the eye as the absent hand searched his features.

" are you expecting someone else? "

Obito's searching hand gave up and he sighed loudly, nuzzling again into the fluffy pillow embracing his skull. " no… just felt like poking you in the eye. " his voice was hoarse, making Obito sound as tired as he was.

Kakashi huffed. He moved in on Obito shoulder again only to sink his teeth into the flesh, slightly breaking skin.

" Auwch! " Obito snapped his head to look over his shoulder, glaring with a pout.

" payback. " Kakashi grinned. He leaned in pressing his lips against Obito's pout.

Obito smiled when Kakashi moved back, he shook his head, laying it back down on the pillow. " you're lucky I like you. "

" hmm mm " the Jounin nuzzled into the broad shoulder again, pressing down a kiss now and again. just for the hell of it. " very lucky. "

Obito chuckled. " suck-up. " he stayed still for a while, simply enjoying the calmness and the soft attention. His eyes threatened to fall close before Kakashi's lips moved up his neck to his jaw. " feels good just being able to relax fully… " Obito murmured. A smile formed on his lips when he felt Kakashi nod against his skin. " … how is Iruka?.. "

Kakashi's movement stilled. " happy with Ayame I'm expecting. "

Obito knew that bringing up Iruka could put Kakashi out of any kind of mood. It just made him uncomfortable. However, Obito still worried. Sure it's only been 2 weeks since they broke up, but both Iruka and Kakashi had started moving on long before they broke up… it would make the move-on-process a bit easier.. right?

Obito remembered little to nothing from the day. He got intoxicated on purpose.. thinking that Kakashi would tell him to piss off.. he didn't want to face that sober. Imagine the surprise when he woke up the next morning next to Kakashi, only to have the Jounin tell him Iruka left.

Kakashi pulled Obito closer. Pecking down on the back of Obito's neck, desperately trying to distract the man of whatever was worrying him. " I love you. "  
He shifted his weight when Obito stirred. moving onto his back staring up at Kakashi, smiling.

" now I know you want something. " he sighed happily, a grin staying in place. " I love you too. "

The Jounin leaned down, brushing their lips in a soft kiss. Pulling back for a second only to repeat his action. Obito draped his arms around Kakashi's neck, keeping him in place. Kakashi moved his lips with Obito's, feeling them slightly rough under his. His hand moved under the covers, sliding down the broad chest, thin waist, strong hip and came to a stop at the man's thigh. He shifted both his and Obito's weight so that he could cover Obito's body without putting too much weight on him.

Obito's hands roamed. One came to rest at the back of Kakashi's neck, prohibiting him to move away and break their kiss without Obito's permission. His scarred hand moved over the muscles in Kakashi's back, feeling them tense up every time his nails trailed over his spine.

Kakashi sighed into Obito's mouth, wriggling ever so lightly. The hand at Obito's thigh rose, ghosting over his side and back down, reaching as far as he could. He pulled Obito's leg up, enclosing the limb around his waist.

He knew this action would be the death of him. The friction caused by Obito's pelvis trusting up, made Kakashi gasp. Breaking their kiss and he was forced to move to the Uchiha's neck to sink his teeth in something.

Kakashi growled softly when he felt a hand tug at the edge of his boxers. He growled again when he had to will his excitement down as someone knocked on his door loudly. Obito chuckled and released the younger man from his grip, forcing him away softly. " we were getting carried away anyway. "

Kakashi huffed, smiling at the half-naked man curled up in his bed. He struggled in his clothes, walking out the room, cursing whoever ruined his time with Obito.

" Most esteemed rival! I know you're home. I kept an eye on your apartment, you haven't left yet. "

Kakashi glared through the door at the man who was the owner of that voice. _ Son of a …_

xXx

Obito chuckled, he had opened the door. Kakashi was a popular man today, he kept getting visitors.

" Tsunade-sama, sorry to tell you Kakashi has already been borrowed by his _most worthy rival _"

He walked into the living room, knowing the older woman would follow once he heard the door close.

" hah. Poor Kakashi. " Obito couldn't help but sense an amused hint in her voice. Sadistic woman. " actually I'm here for you Obito. "

" owh.. " he turned around, facing his visitor. " how can I help? "

" we got a letter from Kusa. They're in trouble, Obito. "

Obito listened to what Tsunade had to tell him, read the message send from Kusa at least 5 times. Kusa was a small village which had a shortage on military strength. The few shinobies they had were necessary. Now they were 1 short, because he left.

Even after the Hokage left, even after long have given his answer. He still wondered, doubted. Time had flew by, pondering. It was dark before he was snapped back to his senses when he heard Kakashi enter the apartment.

He looked over the back of the couch, smiling at the sight of his worn out boyfriend. " you ok? "

Kakashi groaned, shuffling up to his room. " Gai wore me out, with his stupid challenges always. "

Obito jumped over the back of the couch, almost tackling Kakashi against the wall, making the younger man jump. He warped his arms around Kakashi's waist, holding him close to his chest, kissing his neck and jaw after getting rid of the man's mask. " I love you. "

Kakashi relaxed against the broad chest, closing his eyes, letting Obito do whatever the hell he wanted. It didn't matter to him at this point. " love you too. "

" don't forget. "

Kakashi opened his eyes, glancing over his shoulder at his lover. " what?.. why... are you ok? "

Obito smiled, turning the body in his embrace and he held Kakashi's gaze, capturing his lips with his own. Keeping him distracted. " yea. Just don't want you to forget that I do. "

Obito grinned against Kakashi's lips when he felt him whisper a confused 'ok'. He pressed his lips against Kakashi's again as he lead the man into his bedroom. It was the least he could do for Kakashi… help him relax, keep him distracted.

He was going to get hurt later.

Kakashi moaned when he crashed down on his mattress, dragging Obito's weight down with him. Small gasps and moans escaping his lips every now and then as Obito worked to keep him … relaxed. He wasn't sure what had gotten into Obito all of the sudden. But he wasn't going to complain. Not when the man made him feel like this.

…

Kakashi woke up a few hours after passing out from complete exhaustion. It almost made him wonder if Obito drained him on purpose. He tossed onto his back, looking over to the empty spot next to him. He stayed quiet, focussing on sounds in his apartment; shower, footsteps, small sounds of his love playing with Pakkun … nothing.

He swung his legs out of the bed, pulling on his boxers and trousers that were dropped randomly on the floor earlier that night. Obito's clothes were missing from the pile so he must have gotten up. He walked out of his bedroom, searching the rooms for his boyfriend. Nothing.

" Obito? "

Worry starting to build up when he still got no reaction. Pakkun was sound asleep in the corner of the living room, his ears flat against his head, his small paws tensing up a couple of times, soft whimpering noises left his throat.

The Jounin walked to the small living room table where he saw his Kunai-pouch… not where he left it. next to the pouch lay 1 of the 2 bells he used for the graduation-tests and that he had gotten from Minato-sensei. Under the bell lay a small piece of parchment. … not what he left there either.

Kakashi picked up the piece of paper along with the bell, enclosing the small piece of metal in his fist. He red over the lines a few times, believing less and less every time he re-read it.

_- I suck at this. You know I do.  
you're smart enough to know why without me having to explain everything. Tsunade told me you knew. You didn't tell me, I know why.  
you kept hold of my goggles for 16 years before I came back. So yeah, I took one of your bells. I was shocked to see you kept hold of them after our test. You'll get em back.  
I know you'll hunt me down if I wouldn't return it. me stealing your stuff is me promising you I won't do anything too stupid._

_I'll make everything up, when we meet.  
promise._

_Love, Doofus. –_

Kakashi stared at the ink for what seemed hours. Hoping he'd wake up any second now. He didn't tell Obito about Kusa for this exact reason. Knowing he would leave him… again.

The paper crunched into his fist, making a soft pained noise as it got suffocated in the warm fleshy prison. He held his fist against his forehead as he leaned forward. Growling when he felt irritation in Obito's eye. He opened his eyelid, letting the tear escape.

" Idiot. "

* * *

Surprised ya didn't i? XD fast fast faaaaaaaaaaaaast =3 so comment comment commeeeeent xD


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any if it's characters! Those are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. i do own any OC mention throughout the story

Ooooh the things I'd do if I did own them XD heh heh

* * *

**Epilogue**

The silver haired Jounin leaned heavily against one of the wooden pillars on the training grounds. The same pillar he tied Naruto to after trying to cheat at the bell test so many years ago. The same 3 pillars his old Sensei made him and his hot-headed teammate sit by each other for hours to no end as punishment for fighting.

" Kakashi-sensei? " a blonde, whiskered boy hollered. Walking up to the Jounin followed by his 2 teammates. " can we do the bell-test again? I wanna see if we can beat you without… you know.. tricking you. " he said with a cheeky grin. Whilst scratching the back of his head.

Kakashi smiled, closing his eyes. " would love to Naruto. but some idiot ran off with one of my bells. " he could easily imagine the confused look on Naruto's face. It made him grin. " why don't you, Sakura and Sai just train on yourselves. Do some one-on-one sparring. "

" what about you sensei ? "

" don't worry about me Sakura. I'm very happy just sitting here. " he emphasised his statement by grabbing the bright orange book from his back pocket. This small gesture was enough for his student to know they didn't want to interfere.

He opened the book on a random page, not planning on actually reading, just to be alone with his thoughts. The book would keep people away.

His eyes snapped up when the soft harmonic sound of a small bell chanted above his head.

" Idiot? I resent that. "

Kakashi stared at the bell swaying in front of his eyes. small round bell attached to red string that was held by a scarred hand, embraced by black fabric. He didn't look at the man holding the bell. He kept repeating that he was, indeed, still angry with him for leaving.

The chanting bell was dropped on his open book, soon before a body fell down on the grass next to him. His eye stayed glued on the small piece of metal rolling in doubt on the page.

" I know your angry. " the ravenette started. " but… you understand that I had to help protect my village.. right? "

" Konoha is your village. "

Obito frowned. He didn't expect Kakashi to be all too happy after his little disappearing-stunt. But the Jounin had forgiven him for a lot worse. He leaned his head onto Kakashi's shoulder. Kissing the material covered muscle softly. " I love you. "

He glanced at Kakashi precious memory still rolling softly in the wind. " I told you I'd bring it back to you. "

Kakashi nodded, remembering the note Obito left him the night he went back to Kusa.

" when we meet. "

He turned his head, whispering a single word softly as he nuzzled into the Uchiha's unruly hair. _Doofus_

The End.

* * *

Thank you everyone who's been my lovely loyal readers =3 thank you for all the lovely comments, faves and support

anyway i hope you guys liked this =3 my next Obito x Kakashi story is being worked on atm XD

and PRAISE meeeee! XD First multi-chapter i EVER finished! :la:


End file.
